


Kostprobe mit Nebenwirkung

by DraBelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fluff and even more fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraBelly/pseuds/DraBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry testet ein neues Produkt der Zwillinge. Allerdings erzielen die Resultate nicht den gewünschten Effekt und Harry verschwindet vor den Augen seiner Freunde. Während die sich Gedanken machen, wie sie den Gryffindor - der sich inzwischen davon geschlichen hat - wieder sichtbar kriegen, geht der Schwarzhaarige seiner Neugierde nach und verschwindet in den Kerkern. [HP/DM]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schulalltag

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts, der ganz normale Alltag, begleitet von den typischen Dingen Pubertierender. Was sich jedoch so ereignen kann, wenn man bedenkenlos Süßigkeiten annimmt, lest ihr hier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier entsprang eigentlich einer kleinen süßen Idee, die sich ursprünglich in einem OS abspielen sollte. Wie gesagt - ursprünglich.
> 
> Solltet ihr Fehler finden, dürft ihr sie ausdrucken, rahmen und an die Wand hängen..
> 
> [[first published 12.11.2013]]

**Kostprobe mit Nebenwirkung**

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 1 - Schulalltag _

 

Der Tag begann, genau genommen, wie jeder andere auch. Der Nebel, der jeden Morgen noch über dem verbotenen Wald hing, stieg langsam höher und fing an, sich aufzulösen.

Die Vögel starteten den Tag mit einem fröhlichen Zwitscher-Konzert und die aufgehende Sonne breitete ihre Strahlen über den noch grünen Ländereien aus. Auch das Schloss Hogwarts wurde in diese Strahlen getaucht und schon wenige Stunden später würde es voller Leben sein.

Dieser Morgen, der 8. September und ein Freitag, sollte einer der letzten warmen Tage dieses Jahres werden. Schon in der einen Woche, in der die Schüler nun in Hogwarts verweilten, waren die Temperaturen merklich runter gegangen und noch wusste keiner der Schlafenden, dass sie ab der neuen Woche die wärmeren Mäntel auszupacken hatten.

Ein ganz bestimmter, schwarzhaariger Zauberwelt-Held verfluchte in diesem Moment seine nervigen Mitschüler, die - mit ihm zusammen - seinen Schlafsaal bewohnten. Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville wussten ganz genau, wie ungern Harry an einem Freitagmorgen aufstand, gerade weil die erste Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Morgen Zaubertränke war – eine Doppelstunde.

Mit Snape.

Deshalb hatten sie für diesen Tag einstimmig beschlossen, ihren Mitschüler ganz besonders liebevoll aufzuwecken, in dem sie per Zauber eiskaltes Wasser über ihn kippten.

„AAAAHHH!!! SEID IHR VÖLLIG BEKLOPPT??“, schrie ihr Opfer entsetzt auf und flüchtete aus dem nun eiskalten und durchnässten Bett, tropfend vor den Gryffindors stehend, die ihn allesamt angrinsten.

„Man, was soll das denn?“, schüttelte er den Kopf und wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Ron hielt ihm schon hilfsbereit seine Brille entgegen.

„Alter, wir wissen ganz genau, dass du schwer aus dem Bett zu kriegen bist und da müssen wir eben manchmal zu anderen Dingen greifen..“

Bevor Ron sich selbst klar darüber werden konnte, was er von sich gegeben hatte, lachten die anderen schon auf und Harry lief rot an.

„Was denn?“, fragte Ron ahnungslos nach. „Was hab ich denn gesagt?“

„Ron eh, manchmal glaub ich echt, du bist noch naiver als ein Erstklässler. Selbst Harry läuft rot an.“

Seamus lachte bei Deans Worten auf und nickte zustimmend.

„Genau. Und dabei sind seine Träume sind alles andere als langweilig.“

Harry verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Gedanklich stöhnte er auf, sollte er etwa schon wieder einen _dieser_ Träume gehabt haben?

Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als auch Neville seine Meinung zum Besten gab.

„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, das es heute um einiges leiser war, ich bin erst an der _„Tiefer... fester...“_ Stelle aufgewacht.. scheinbar war der heutige Kerl nicht so gut, wie der von gestern...“

Unter johlendem Gelächter begleitet, verschwand der fluchende und hochrote Gryffindor daraufhin im Bad und gönnte sich eine schöne, warme Dusche, während er sich wieder in sein Bett wünschte. Aber jetzt, wo er einmal wach war, würde er sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können.

Dass Harry schwul war, wusste er noch nicht lange. Einige Monate vor dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatte er - nach einem weiteren, hoffnungslosen Mädchenversuch - ein Gespräch mit Hermine geführt, die ihn vorsichtig darauf aufmerksam machte, das seine Begegnungen mit den Mädchen, die er gehabt hatte, vielleicht aus anderen Gründen so katastrophal verlaufen seien, als er es sich dachte.

Harry hatte auf diese Nachricht doch ziemlich erschrocken reagiert und nur durch Hermines einfühlsame Art hatte sich der Schreck bald gelegt und der Gryffindor hatte begonnen, sich mit dem Thema intensiver auseinander zu setzen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich mehr Gedanken darüber gemacht, sich tagelang allein im Schloss aufgehalten und auch des Nachts immer wieder Punktabzug und Strafarbeiten riskiert, indem er auch zu dieser Zeit seinem Bett fern blieb.

Es fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht, sich der Frage zu stellen, ob er vielleicht doch schwul war. Es war nicht so, das Harry die Antwort fürchtete oder gar etwas gegen Homosexuelle hatte, wieso auch, zwei seiner Freunde waren es ja ebenfalls.

Aber wie bei jedem anderen Kind auch, prägte nun einmal die Vergangenheit und die Erziehung sehr und er wusste, wie sehr sein Onkel diese Neigung verachtete, so wie er alles verachtete, was in seinen Augen _abnormal_ war. So wie Harry für ihn ja nun ebenfalls in diese Kategorie fiel.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor brauchte lange, um sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Zwar bemerkte er nach und nach tatsächlich, das sein eigenes Geschlecht wesentlich interessanter auf ihn wirkte, aber diese Tatsache, mit sich und seinem Gewissen zu vereinbaren fiel ihm mehr als nur schwer.

Da Harry seinen beiden besten Freunden bedingungslos vertraute, weihte er sie schließlich ein und entgegen seiner Erwartung, fiel Ron nicht aus allen Wolken. Der Rotschopf gab zu, so etwas schon länger vermutet zu haben und Harry war ein weiteres Mal dafür dankbar, dass er zwei so wunderbare Freunde hatte.

Das war wohl die beste Erfahrung, die man in einer solchen Situation hätte machen können.

Wie er nun erfuhr, war er nicht der Einzige in Rons Bekanntenkreis und er hatte davon noch nicht einmal etwas gewusst. Naja, wie auch, Charlie hatte er bisher nur einmal getroffen, als der Norbert im ersten Schuljahr abgeholt hatte - keine Zeit, in der man sich mit solchen Fragen auseinander setzte.

Was Harry jedoch dann doch überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass auch die Zwillinge schwul sein sollten. Davon hatte er nie etwas bemerkt und die waren doch auch noch immer auf Hogwarts.

Vielleicht hatte Hermine doch Recht, wenn sie der Meinung war, dass er viel zu oft nicht sein Umfeld wahr nahm.

Nach dem großen Abgang letztes Jahr, waren Fred und George vor einer Woche ebenfalls zurück gekehrt, um das letzte Schuljahr doch noch zu wiederholen. Ihr Laden in der Winkelgasse boomte so derart, dass sie kurzfristig mehrere Leute eingearbeitet hatten, die das Geschäft in ihrer Abwesenheit führten. Erst in den Ferien hatten die zwei daher Gelegenheit nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Leider konnten auch die beiden anderen des Goldenen Trios seine Zweifel nicht restlos beseitigen, woraufhin er sich, nach einem Tipp von Hermine an seinen Paten wendete.

Schnell ein Treffen ausgemacht, wurden die drei an einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte erwartet. Zu ihrer Überraschung nicht nur von Sirius, sondern auch von Remus, der den Animagus begleitet hatte.

Sowohl Sirius, als auch Remus führten an diesem Nachmittag lange Gespräche mit Harry, zumal er dabei auch überraschenderweise erfuhr, das auch beide ihre Erfahrungen mit dem eigenen Geschlecht gemacht hatten. Während Sirius sich - wie er es selbst ausdrückte - nicht wirklich zwischen Frauen und Männern entscheiden wollte, war Remus bei seiner Meinung geblieben, sich bevorzugt dem männlichen Geschlecht zu widmen.

Harry tat dieser Nachmittag und die Gespräche mit den beiden so gut, das seine Zweifel schließlich restlos verschwanden und er sich nun nur noch an den Gedanken selbst gewöhnen musste.

Das ging noch relativ leicht.

Doch nun, wo er es wusste, sah er auch des öfteren mehr nach den Jungs, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte und spätestens nach dem dritten, knackigen Hintern, nach dem er sich umdrehte, war ihm klar, das er einiges verpasst hatte... Nicht nur einmal kam ihm während der letzten Wochen des Schuljahres die Frage auf, wieso er nicht schon früher gemerkt hatte, dass er auf Jungs stand, wo doch so viele gutaussehende Exemplare auf Hogwarts herum wanderten.

Und unter all diesen, gab es sogar einen bestimmten, den er mehr als nur ein paar Mal betrachtet hatte...

Eben jener Junge beherrschte auch von Zeit zu Zeit seine Träume. In der vorherigen Nacht hatte er sich dann - wie Neville es leider vor einigen Minuten schon festgestellt hatte - besonders gut um ihn gekümmert. In den Ferien konnte er sich - zu seiner Enttäuschung - auch nicht mit einem Jungen verabreden können, dazu fehlte ihm erstens die Zeit und zweitens der Mut, sie einfach anzueulen. Harry war nach wie vor unglaublich erleichtert, dass er es geschafft hatte, Sirius vor diesem Torbogen zu retten und den Fluch von Bellatrix abzuwehren, der daraufhin ihren Meister getroffen hatte.

Durch Voldemorts Tod war sein Leben um einiges besser geworden, er zog noch in derselben Woche von den Dursleys aus und bei Sirius ein. Das waren die besten Ferien, die er je gehabt hatte, wenn nicht sogar die beste Zeit seines Lebens. Gut, er durfte wieder einmal nicht zaubern, aber Sirius und er hatten viel Besuch. Der Grimmault-Platz wurde von ihnen neu her gerichtet und trotz des Verbots für jüngere Schüler, war die Magie überall um ihn herum. Er fühlte sich nicht fehl am Platz wie sonst.

Auch wenn Harry nicht gerade wenige und eher unschöne Erfahrungen in seinem Leben gemacht hatte, die er anderen, selbst Ron und Mine bisher enthalten hatte, war ihm klar, dass er gewiss noch bei einigen Situationen damit kämpfen musste.

So leicht machte es ihm das Leben nicht. Schon seit er nach Hogwarts kam, hatte sich natürlich viel für den Schüler verändert, aber bei fast allem, was gewesen ist, war doch im Hintergrund immer irgendwo der Schatten der Erinnerungen, die er an die Dursleys trug.

So, wie es eben vor einigen Wochen mit der Frage nach seiner Neigung gewesen war.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte er das Wasser ab, jetzt, wo der Sechstklässler nicht mehr mit seinen Muggel-Verwandten zu tun hatte, sah er positiv in die Zukunft.

Gewiss würde er endlich glücklich werden, er hatte mit Sirius ein liebevolles Zuhause, in dem er sich wohl fühlte. Seine Freunde standen zu ihm, auch wenn er sie im Moment für den Wasser-Zauber verfluchen könnte... und wer wusste es schon genau, aber vielleicht würde der Junge, der seine Träume immer öfters beherrschte, auch endlich Interesse zeigen.

Alles, was er jetzt noch brauchte, war ein Plan.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Einige Stockwerke tiefer fuhr ein schlecht gelaunter Blonder gerade seinen besten Freund an.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht verdammt nochmal die Klappe hältst, Zabini, dann garantiere ich für nichts!!!“

Eben genannter grinste jedoch nur, Dracos Drohungen kannte er zur Genüge, also machte ihm das nichts mehr aus. Draco war doch selbst schuld, wenn er am Vorabend zu lange wegblieb. Blaise wusste, wie unausstehlich Draco werden konnte, wenn man ihn weckte, aber er wusste auch, das sein bester Freund noch schlimmer drauf war, wenn er das Frühstück verpassen würde. Und da der Schwarzhaarige absolut keine Lust hatte, den Tag mit einem mosernden Blonden zu verbringen, stand er auf und begab sich hinüber zu Dracos Bett, der die Bettdecke nach seiner Verwünschung über Blaise erneut über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Blaise krabbelte zu seinem Freund ins Bett und zog ihm die Decke weg. Darunter hielt Draco sie jedoch verbissen fest und versuchte dem Drang nicht nach zu geben, seinen Mitbewohner zu verfluchen.

„Ich frage mich, was mich geritten hat, ausgerechnet dich als besten Freund zu nehmen..“, murrte er darauf los und hörte Blaise durch die Decke gedämpft auflachen.

„Weil du mich, trotz meiner Sturheit, abgöttisch liebst Dray, ganz einfach... und was das Reiten betrifft, bin ich mir sicher, dass sich des Nachts eine Person mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen in deine Träume schleicht, um das zu tun... und zwar sehr ausführlich!“

Ein Gerangel um die Bettdecke des Blonden Slytherins begann, das der Schwarzhaarige schließlich für sich entschied, auch wenn es nur deshalb geschah, weil er mit der Decke nach hinten aus dem Bett fiel.

„Pff... das hast du dir nun selbst zuzuschreiben, Blaise. Und ich träume ganz sicher _nicht_ von Potter!“

Blaise hob grinsend die Augenbrauen. „Jaja... Das Interessante hierbei ist, ich habe weder Geschlecht noch Namen gesagt.“

Draco schnaubte laut auf, konnte aber nicht verhindern, das sich seine Wangen leicht röteten. Elegant und ohne seinen besten Freund noch weiter zu beachten, erhob sich der blonde Slytherin und machte sich auf in das angrenzende Badezimmer, während Blaise ihm schmollend hinterher sah.

„Na toll und wie lange darf ich jetzt warten, bis der Herr sich wie eine Edelnutte einparfümiert hat?“, murrte er, grinste aber wieder, als aus dem Badezimmer postwendend die Antwort ertönte.

„Das hab ich gehört, Zabini!“

Blaise rappelte sich auf, warf die Decke einfach zurück auf Dracos Bett, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wie sie liegen blieb und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Im Gegensatz zur Diva des Zimmers, war er ja schon angezogen.

Während er das Rauschen der Dusche vernahm, setzte er sich auf sein Bett, um zu warten. Laut seiner Uhr, dürfte es sich noch um etwas weniger als eine halbe Stunde handeln, bis Draco das Bad wieder verlassen dürfte.

Das war ja interessant, Draco stand, wie er es bereits vermutet hatte, also doch auf den Goldjungen Gryffindors. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn man dem Schicksal da nicht nachhelfen würde. Als es schließlich soweit war und sein bester Freund das Bad verließ, stand er auf und schmunzelte.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?“, fauchte der blonde Slytherin den Dunkelhaarigen an und der wiederum zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Darf ich mich nicht freuen, dass ich dich sehe?“

Draco schnaubte leicht und zog sich an. „Ich glaube eher, du freust dich, dass du mich mal wieder aus dem Bett werfen kannst, wo ich fast die gesamten Ferien Ruhe vor dir hatte!“

Blaise grinste breit und nickte.

„Ja, das auch.“, meinte er lässig und folgte dem nun fertigen Blonden hinaus, um sich gemeinsam mit den anderen Slytherins ihres Jahrgangs, auf den Weg zur großen Halle und somit zum Frühstück zu machen.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

„Isst du das noch, Harry?“, riss Rons Stimme den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken und noch bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, wurde ihm der Teller unter der Gabel weg genommen.

„Öhm..“, blinzelte Harry doch etwas konfus. „Weißt du Ron, normalerweise wartet man auf eine Antwort, wenn man dem Andern schon den Teller unter der Nase weg klaut.“

Der Rothaarige hatte zumindest den Anstand, die Region um seine Nase, seinen Haaren etwas anzugleichen, ehe er Harry fragend ansah, aber der schmunzelte nur und schüttelte abwinkend den Kopf, nahm sich aber noch einen Apfel. In diesen beißend, betrachtete er Hermine, die ihnen beiden gegenüber saß und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, in einem Buch las.

„Drachenzucht für Haus und Hof?“, las er leise vor und sofort ruckte der Kopf seiner besten Freundin hoch und ihr Blick zu ihm.

Seltsamerweise aber hatten ihre braunen Augen einen entsetzten Ausdruck angenommen und Harry begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Auch Ron, dem er einen verdutzten Blick zugeworfen hatte, zuckte nur unwissend mit den Schultern.

„Mine, was...?“, doch sie beachtete ihn und Ron erst nicht, nahm so schnell ihren Zauberstab, das Harry nicht einmal Quidditch sagen konnte und im nächsten Moment lautete der Titel _Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene_ , woraufhin Harry die Augenbrauen hochzog.

Das Mädchen seufzte leise und markierte sich die Seite, die sie gelesen hatte mit einem leeren Blatt Pergament, ehe sie das Buch wegpackte und sich etwas zu Ron und Harry vorbeugte.

„Heute, dritte Stunde, Geschichte der Zauberei“, murmelte sie lediglich, trank ihr Glas aus, während sie ihre Tasche nahm und stand auf. „Und kommt nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke, ihr wisst ganz genau, wie Professor Snape sonst reagiert.“

„Pff, Snape wird uns sowieso Punkte abziehen, ob wir nun zu spät kommen, oder nicht!“, murrte Ron leise und Harry nickte ihm bestätigend zu.

Nach der Warnung lächelte die Brünette die beiden Jungs an, als wäre nichts passiert, ignorierte Rons Einwand rigoros und eilte aus der Halle. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, das sie nur weiter in ihrem Buch lesen wollte, immerhin hatten sie noch ganze 20 Minuten, ehe sie bei der Fledermaus auftauchen mussten.

„Hey Harry, hi Ron..“ Harry sah auf, als er die vertraute Stimme hörte und lächelte.

„Hey Luna! Wie geht’s dir?“

Harry mochte dieses Mädchen. Sie war zwar sehr speziell und man wusste auch eigentlich manchmal absolut nicht, was sie von einem wollte, aber sie hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck, wie man so schön sagte und war ihm im letzten Schuljahr eine gute Freundin geworden. Luna beantwortete seine Frage ebenfalls lächelnd, warnte die beiden Jungen, sich nicht mit den eiterpusteligen Pollenfressern anzulegen und rückte ihren Haarreifen, mit einer großen Kirsche daran zurecht, ehe sie mit Ginny zusammen den Tisch verließ.

Eigentlich, wenn man es genau betrachtete, war es eine Frechheit. Während die Fünftklässler Gryffindors häufig mit Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff hatten, so mussten Harry, Ron und ihre Mitschüler fast in jeder Stunde die Slytherins ertragen, was ihre Unterrichtsmoral, um es ehrlich zu sagen, ja nicht wirklich förderte.

„Okaaay...“, ertönte es von Ron und als er ihn nur fragend ansah, schüttelte sein bester Freund bloß den Kopf, ehe er sich Harrys übrig gebliebenem Frühstück widmete. Doch Harry verstand ihn auch so. Mittlerweile brauchte es in einem solchen Moment nicht einmal mehr Worte, um zu wissen, das auch er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was die Blonde mit ihren sonderbaren Tierchen meinte.

Harry kümmerte sich um seinen Apfel, den er weiter aß und unterhielt sich mit Seamus und Neville, während Dean ein Gespräch mit Ron begann, es aber bald wieder aufgab, da dieser immer noch nicht mit dem Essen fertig war. Einige Minuten später drehte Harry den Kopf, weil er von seinem besten Freund wissen wollte, wie viel Zeit sie noch hätten, ehe sie in die Grotte der miesepetrigen Fledermaus mussten.

Allerdings stockte jedes Wort, das er hatte sagen wollen. Sein Blick wurde von etwas völlig anderem angezogen, denn unweit ihres Tisches, jedoch genau in der Blickrichtung zu seinem Freund stand eine Traube Schüler und einer davon bückte sich gerade nach etwas.

Was es war, war Harry total egal, jedoch hoffte er innerlich, das der Junge es nicht schaffen würde, diesen Gegenstand aufzuheben.

Ohne es selbst mitzubekommen, stützte er einen seiner Arme auf dem Tisch ab und reckte sogar ein wenig den Kopf, um eine noch bessere Aussicht zu bekommen, als er sie sowieso schon in dem Moment hatte.

Bei Gryffindor, dieser Kerl hatte aber auch einen absolut unglaublichen Körper!

Harry seufzte lautlos, als sich der andere Schüler aufrichtete und er konnte nicht anders. Sein Blick glitt von den Schuhen, über die langen, schlanken Beine, den festen, knackigen Hintern in der maßgeschneidert aussehenden Hose, der ihn fast ein zweites Mal seufzen ließ. Weiter über den Rücken hinauf, der sich sicher herrlich anfühlen würde, könnte er seine Hände darüber gleiten lassen und der im Moment leider nicht nur von dem weißen Hemd verdeckt wurde, das zur Schuluniform gehörte, sondern auch noch von der entsprechenden Weste.

Andererseits hätte er womöglich erahnen können, was sich unter dem Stoff verbarg, aber so wurde seine Sicht verhindert.

Seine Augen folgten nun der Spur seines Kragens, die helle, blasse Haut des schlanken Halses hinauf, den er nur zu gern mit seinen Lippen liebkosen wollte, nur um zu hören, ob er dem Betreffenden damit eventuell ein kleines Seufzen entlocken würde. Harrys Blick wanderte weiter hinauf, über die modische Frisur. Die blonden, so charakteristischen Haare glänzten seidig und selbst von seinem Platz aus, sahen sie unglaublich weich aus.

Merlin! Das Gefühl, seine Hände in diesen Haaren zu vergraben und die seidigen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen, wurde fast schon übermächtig...

Besagter Schüler erfüllte gerade einen Teil von Harrys stummem Wunsch, indem er eine Hand durch die Strähnen gleiten ließ und jetzt konnte der Gryffindor es nicht mehr zurück halten, er seufzte verzückt auf, was auch seine Sitznachbarn auf ihn aufmerksam machte.

Eben jene folgten seiner Blickrichtung zu der Traube Sechstklässler von Slytherins und seufzten synchron auf.

„Och Harry... Nicht schon wieder...“  
„Das ist schon das sechste Mal diese Woche!“  
„Irgendwann fängst du noch an, auf den Tisch zu sabbern.“

Angesprochener atmete tief durch und sah seine Freunde kurz an.

„Ich kann nicht anders, Leute…“, meinte er leise und fast sofort richtete er den Blick auf die sich nun entfernende Gestalt, ehe er scheinbar wieder in ihre Welt zurück fand und sich seinen Freunden zu wandte. „Manchmal ist es wie eine Faszination, ich kann einfach den Blick nicht abwenden...“

Die Fragen seiner Freunde, um welchen Slytherin es sich denn jetzt handelte, ignorierte er dabei rigoros.

Ein trauriger Laut folgte und Neville stupste ihn sanft mit seinem Ellbogen an.

„Ach Harry... und wenn du es ihm einfach mal sagst?“, flüsterte dieser ihm schließlich zu, war er doch, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, der Einzige, der wirklich wusste, um wen es sich bei der Misere handelte.

„Wie denn, bitteschön? 'Oh hi Draco, ich stehe auf dich, wollen wir uns nicht mal auf ein Butterbier treffen?' Selbst ich weiß, dass er mich dafür fertig machen würde!“, flüsterte er genauso leise zurück und sah seinen brünetten Freund traurig an.

Neville jedoch wusste ganz genau, wie es seinem Freund erging, immerhin war er nicht der Einzige mit Gefühlen für einen Slytherin. Deshalb sagte er nichts, legte Harry aber kurz tröstend die Hand auf den Arm, der die Geste zu schätzen wusste. Da auch Neville keine Antwort wusste, senkte Harry geknickt den Kopf, schon öfters hatten seine Freunde versucht, ihm mit Tipps auf die Sprünge zu helfen, doch Harry traute sich nicht. Erstens, weil er ja nun weniger Erfahrung vorweisen konnte, als ihm lieb war und Zweitens, weil der blonde Gott leider, wie er ja nur zu genau wusste, keine wirklich hohe Meinung von ihm hatte.

Das war etwas, was er noch ändern wollte. Nur wie, war die passende Frage.

Er konnte nicht einfach hin gehen und ihn fragen, das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Einen Brief schicken wäre eine option, aber wer garantierte ihm, dass der Andere auch darauf reagieren würde? Harry hatte die stumme Hoffnung, dass Draco ihn nicht hasste. Seit dem Ableben des Dunklen Lords hatten sie sich nicht mehr duelliert.

Noch dazu, hatte der Blonde ihm am Bahnhof zugenickt.

_Zugenickt!_

Einfach so, ohne ihn zu beschimpfen, oder sonst etwas in der Art zu tun und das war eine Tatsache, die bisher nie vorgekommen war. Harry schlussfolgerte daraus nämlich, das Draco ihn also nicht mehr hasste. Aber leider hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ihn auch leiden konnte. Auch sonst liefen sie sich nur sehr geringfügig über den Weg. Selbstverständlich hatten sie dieses Jahr wieder die meisten Stunden mit den Schlangen, aber Harry wusste nicht, ob er es sich einbildete, oder ob sie tatsächlich friedlicher waren als zuvor.

Harry sah wieder auf, als Ron ihn von der Seite anstupste. Schon allein, dass dieser sagte, dass sie zum Unterricht mussten, ließ Harry mit leidender Miene aufstehen. Warum musste ausgerechnet an einem Freitagmorgen Zaubertränke die erste Stunde sein?

Und dann auch noch eine Doppelstunde!

90 volle Minuten mit dieser furchtbaren Fledermaus!

Nach wie vor konnte er Snape nicht leiden und wahrscheinlich würde er das auch nie können, soviel stand für ihn fest. Der einzige Lichtblick, der ihm dort blieb, war, wenn sie Tränke brauten, die man in Partnerarbeit zusammen erledigen musste. Snape ließ ihn natürlich nie mit Ron oder Hermine zusammen arbeiten, aber dennoch bildete er nur selten gemischte Teams aus Slytherin und Gryffindor, so dass Harry also oft mit Neville gearbeitet hatte. Eine weitere Tatsache, die sie freundschaftlich einander näher gebracht hatte. Aber seit dessen Tränke dann nicht mehr explodierten und Snape ihnen dann nicht noch mehr Punkte abziehen konnte, arbeitete Harry manchmal auch mit Seamus oder Dean. Auch heute schien wieder ein Trank in Partnerarbeit auf sie zuzukommen, zumindest, wenn er Hermine glaubte, die am vorherigen Abend während der Zauberkunsthausaufgaben schon im Tränkebuch geblättert hatte.

Vor der entsprechenden Kerkertür blieben sie stehen, in einer Reihe mit den anderen Gryffindors, ihnen gegenüber wie immer die Slytherins, die ihnen die üblichen, feindlichen Blicke zusandten.

Yep, sie waren friedlich - nicht freundlich, rief er sich in Erinnerung.

Man könnte meinen, der Tod Voldemorts hätte daran etwas geändert, aber die beiden Häuser kamen nach wie vor nicht miteinander aus. Auch wenn Harry gehört hatte, das gerade ihr Jahrgang wohl der schlimmste sei.

Mit einem Knall öffnete sich die Bürotür des Hauslehrers und er schloss sie geschwind, ehe er mit seinen energischen Schritten den Gang zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins entlang rauschte, um die Kerkertür zu öffnen und die beiden Klassen stumm hinein zu ordern.

Dazu musste er auch nichts sagen, sein mordlustiger Blick reichte völlig aus.

Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür wieder und Snape rauschte mit seinen aufbauschenden Umhängen nach vorn und das, zu Harrys Überraschung, ohne ihm einen seiner verhassten Blicke zuzuwerfen. Mit einer abrupten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes ließ er das Rezept sowie die Zutaten an der Tafel erscheinen und bellte seinen üblichen Satz: „Schreiben Sie ab, Sie haben 15 Minuten.“

 Harry, der seinen Stammplatz zwischen Hermine und Ron hatte, zog ein leeres Pergament hervor und kritzelte schnell alles ab, was ihm einen missmutigen Blick von Hermine einbrachte und er seufzte lautlos. Nicht jeder hatte eben eine schöne Schrift. Aber wenigstens sagte sie diesmal nichts. Allerdings ließ ihn ein Blick zu seinem besten Freund hinüber schon wieder grinsen, denn dessen Pergament sah noch schlimmer aus als seines.

Irgendwie ahnte er schon, das Rons Trank heute entweder ein _Schrecklich_ oder sogar ein _Troll_ werden sollte. 

Snapes Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Federn weg! Partnerarbeit, Granger zu Bulstrode, Longbottom/Zabini, Weasley/Nott, Potter/Malfoy.“

Harry stöhnte lautlos auf.

_Ausgerechnet!_

Als hätte Snape gewusst, dass er somit seiner persönlichen Hölle einen Schritt näher kam, teilte er sie diesmal häuserübergreifend.

Die anderen Paare, die noch genannt wurden, bekam er schon gar nicht mehr mit, er räumte sein Zeug zusammen und erhob sich schwerfällig. Auch Ron sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, aber wahrscheinlich war eine Arbeit mit Nott besser, als mit Crabbe oder Goyle. Schon als er am Platz ankam, spürte er Malfoys Blick auf sich ruhen und er wusste, gleich würde er die übliche motzende Stimme hören, die verkündete, dass er gefälligst die Zutaten holen solle.

Und da war sie schon. „Hol die Zutaten Potter! Und wehe, du versaust mir mit diesem Trank meine Note!“

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy, das Schuljahr hat erst angefangen, du hast also noch Zeit genug, dich einzuschleimen, um deine Note zu retten.“, gab er genauso unfreundlich zurück, auch wenn er dem süßen Slytherin am liebsten hier und jetzt das Hemd vom Leib gerissen hätte.

Okay, er stand auf ihn... das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er ihn nicht auch anmotzen durfte, wenn der Blonde seine Laune an ihm ausließ. Soweit er wusste, hatten sie auch noch nie ein Gespräch geführt, das nicht in Streit und Beleidigungen endete, bis vielleicht auf ihr allererstes Gespräch im Zug. Harry, der sich nicht einmal erheben musste, da er ja noch stand, sah also auf seinen Zettel und trat dann zum Zutatenschrank, wo er auf Neville traf.

„Harry, ich werde noch wahnsinnig, ausgerechnet mit Blaise...“, seufzte der Brünette und Harry legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. Blaise war wohl noch der einzige der Slytherins, mit denen sich alle anderen Gryffindorjungen eine gute Zusammenarbeit erhoffen konnten, da er sich aus den meisten Streitereien raus hielt, aber Neville war schon seit einigen Monaten in ihn verliebt, wie Harry wusste. Gerade für den schüchternen Reinblüter war es also schwer, mit dem Slytherin zusammen zu arbeiten.

Ihm etwas tröstendes sagen konnte er nicht mehr, da Snape sie beide mit ihren Blicken fixierte, also machte er sich daran die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen und kehrte schließlich schweigend zu Malfoy zurück, der schon den Kessel aufgestellt und erhitzt hatte und nur auf die Zutaten wartete.

Wie schon beim letzten Mal als sie zusammen gearbeitet hatten, teilten sie sich die Aufgaben schweigend auf. Seit Snape ihnen beiden einmal sogar Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hatte, weil ihr lautstarker Streit darin bestand, sich fast anzubrüllen, schwiegen sie sich lieber an. Harry ging durch den Kopf, dass es schon merkwürdig war, denn wenn sie sich anschwiegen, bekamen sie ihre Tränke fast jedes Mal mit einem _Ohnegleichen_ , obwohl sie sich nicht ausmachten, wer wann was tat.

Rührte sich Malfoy beispielsweise überhaupt nicht, so schnitt Harry die Zutaten und Malfoy kümmerte sich schließlich um die korrekte Ausführung der Umrührungen und der Zeitabstände, in denen Zutaten in den Trank gehörten. Hatte Harry selbst schlechte Laune und rührte keinen Finger, so wechselten sie die Aufgaben und dann gab es auch Situationen wie heute, als auch Malfoy begann, die Zutaten zu zerkleinern, was dem Gryffindor automatisch sagte, das sie nun jede Anweisung abwechselten.

Während Harry sich also nun damit abmühte, die Schrumpelbohnen - vier an der Zahl - in gleichgroße Würfel zu schneiden, startete Malfoy mit dem Zerdrücken der Käferaugen.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf einen Blick auf seinen Mitschüler und scannte kurz dessen Gesicht.

Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz der Slytherins... Schon allein sein Name war außergewöhnlich. Dazu war er ein Reinblut und verhielt sich auch oft dementsprechend versnobt.

Doch Harry, der Draco ja nun schon öfters beobachtet hatte, wusste auch, dass das nicht sein wahres Ich war. Dass Draco eine Maske in der Öffentlichkeit trug und auch wenn Draco hochnäsig und arrogant war, manchmal war er gerade in einer solchen Situation ungeheuer sexy..

Nicht nur einmal musste der Gryffindor sich daran erinnern, seinen Verstand nicht abzuschalten und Malfoy anzuschmachten, sondern ihm verbal Paroli zu bieten. Seiner Meinung nach, war er bislang der Einzige, der dies so leidenschaftlich konnte, was ihn natürlich ungemein freute. Allerdings musste er auch zugeben, dass er eigentlich lieber eine andere Art der Aufmerksamkeit anstrebte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die sinnlichen, sicher weichen Lippen, die der Blonde hatte, die gerade Nase, die helle Haut, die er am liebsten mit seinen Fingern erkunden würde und schließlich auf die Augen - jenes stürmische Grau, welches er fast immer bei ihren Begegnungen sah. Obwohl er durch Beobachtung wusste, dass es sich auch zu hellem Silber wandeln konnte. Sicherlich konnte man, wenn man ihn denn besser kannte, noch mehr Nuancen erkennen, als es jetzt für ihn als sein „Feind“ möglich war.

Eben diese schönen Augen, die ihn in seinem Traum so oft lustvoll ansahen, richteten sich jetzt auf ihn.

Harry nahm in diesem Moment gar nicht wahr, das Draco ihn wohl dessen zufolge ansehen musste. Er behielt seinen Blick auf den schönen Iriden seines Gegenübers, innerlich sogar noch erfreut über die Tatsache, dass er sie so besser betrachten konnte.

„Lass das!“, unterbrach eine gereizte und wohlbekannte Stimme seine Gedanken.

Harry bekam nicht wirklich mit, das Draco ihn ansprach und murmelte eher abwesend. „Hm?“

„Ich sagte: Lass das, Potter!“  
„Was denn?“

Harry tauchte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah den Slytherin nun bewusst an, mit einem fragenden Ausdruck.Draco seinerseits, der sich bei dem deutlich fragenden Ausdruck ziemlich verarscht vorkam, schnaubte.

„Hör auf, mich die ganze Zeit anzustarren! Kümmere dich lieber um die Zutaten.“

Verblüfft blinzelte Harry.

„Oh..“, meinte er nur, senkte kurz den Blick, aber einer inneren Eingebung folgend hob er ihn wieder, rutschte mit dem Stuhl etwas näher zu Malfoy und grinste ihn an.

„Warum? Macht dich das etwa nervös?“

Draco schnappte nach Luft, empört, wie es Harry vorkam und knurrte leise.

„Als wenn mich dein Blick nervös machen würde, Potter! Tz! Von was träumst du nachts?“  
„Hmm... von dir zum Beispiel..“

Harry wusste echt nicht, wieso er sich plötzlich traute, solche Dinge zu sagen, wo er sich eigentlich schon länger nicht traute, den Blonden irgendwie anders anzusprechen, als sonst. Doch Dracos zutiefst fassungsloses Gesicht entschädigte ihn für das Kommende durchaus.

„Potter! Ihre Ablenkungen können Sie in anderen Unterrichtsstunden versuchen, aber nicht bei mir! Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Unterricht. Heute Abend Nachsitzen, 20 Uhr und wagen Sie es nicht, zu spät zu kommen!“

Harry seufzte leise und warf einen letzten Blick auf Draco, der es in der Zeit, während Snape sprach geschafft hatte, sich von seinem Schock zu erholen und ihn nun kühl musterte. Aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, das weniger Abscheu in seinem Blick lag, als noch vor zehn Minuten.

Kam ihm das nur so vor, oder war das ein neugieriges Funkeln in den grauen Augen?

Der Gryffindor räumte also seine Sachen zusammen, lächelte Ron leicht an, der mit düsterer Miene zurück sah, weil er noch hierbleiben musste und verschwand schließlich aus dem Tränke - Klassenzimmer.

Eigentlich hätte er sich ärgern müssen, schon wieder bei dem ungeliebten Lehrer zum Nachsitzen verdonnert zu werden. Und das nach nur einer Woche Schule. Aber Harry war mit der Tatsache, jetzt frei zu haben, viel zu zufrieden, als sich um den Abend Sorgen zu machen. Während die anderen weiter der garstigen Fledermaus ausgesetzt waren, schlenderte Harry also durch das leere Schloss. Er begegnete nur sehr wenigen Schülern, die wohl eine Freistunde hatten und beschloss spontan einen Spaziergang zu machen.

Gesagt, getan.

Harry drehte sich also um und verließ das Schloss, um nach draußen auf die Ländereien zu kommen. An Hagrids Hütte vorbei und am Rand des verbotenen Waldes entlang, wo er Hagrid in einiger Entfernung unterrichten sah, wandte er seine Schritte in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes. Schon immer war das einer seiner Lieblingsplätze gewesen und wenn er wusste, das niemand hier war, kam er gern her, um einfach mal nach zu denken.

Klar gehörte der Astronomieturm noch immer zu seinen absoluten Lieblingsplätzen, doch in letzter Zeit wurde der zu seinem Missfallen immer beliebter und war nun meist nur noch nachts frei.

Schnell die Umkleidekabinen der vier Häuser und die ersten paar Tribünenaufgänge hinter sich gebracht, lief Harry in die Mitte des Spielfeldes, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, während er sich mit einem Lächeln umsah.

Er erinnerte sich an einige Spiele und wie er hier auf dem Platz stand, konnte er fast schon die Jubelrufe der anderen Schüler hören - fast schon den Wind spüren, der aufkam, wenn er sich abstieß und Harry seufzte leise auf. Zu gern würde er sich jetzt in die Lüfte schwingen und einige Stunden fliegen.

Da er des Unterrichts verwiesen wurde, sollte er eigentlich in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum oder der Bibliothek warten, bis die neue Stunde begann. Doch seine Schritte hatten ihn hierher gelenkt und einmal hier angekommen, sah er keinen Sinn darin, jetzt wieder umzukehren.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu den Torringen, drehte er sich um und lief auf einen weiteren Aufgang zu, der ihn zu einigen Tribünen bringen würde.

Dort setzte er sich hin und überblickte das Spielfeld.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn er hier saß, kam es ihm merkwürdig vor, das Spielfeld aus dieser Position heraus zu sehen, immerhin kannte er es meist nur verkleinert von oben. Auch letztes Jahr, als Umbridge, die alte Schreckschraube, ihm Flugverbot erteilte hatte, war er nicht zu den Spielen gegangen. Zu groß war die Sehnsucht nach der Freiheit gewesen, die ihm in dem Maße nur die Luft geben konnte.

Eine Weile genoss er die Stille und die Ruhe, die ihm dieser Platz bot. Doch irgendwann drifteten seine Gedanken langsam zu seinem neuesten Lieblingsobjekt zurück, welches seine Träume vorwiegend beherrschte... Draco.

Hatte er sich die Neugierde in dem Blick des Slytherins nur eingebildet?

Natürlich hoffte Harry, das er sich in dem Punkt irrte, doch andererseits war das Schloss eine einzige, brodelnde Gerüchteküche und bisher hatte er nichts davon vernommen, das Draco auch dem eigenen Geschlecht zugeneigt war. Zabini, ja... bei dem häuften sich die Gerüchte mehr, als wie man sie überhaupt aufnehmen konnte und auch Harry selbst hatte sich den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin schon näher betrachtet.

Interessant und gutaussehend war der auch, die Arroganz der Slytherins hatte er perfekt drauf, auch seine Maske saß. Aber trotzdem hatte er eben nicht dieselbe Eleganz, die Malfoy an den Tag legte und die höchstwahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, warum er so oft mit dem Blick an dem hochgewachsenen Blonden festhing, ohne dass er das bewusst steuern konnte.

Harry seufzte frustriert auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er brauchte sich da keine Ausreden einfallen lassen, Malfoy war wohl einfach nicht der Typ, der mit anderen Männern rummachte und lieber Frauen flach legte.

So froh er war, das seine Freunde ihn und seine Neigung ohne Ausnahme akzeptiert hatten, schon einige Male hatte er den Gedanken gehabt, das er wohl lieber gegen Anfeindungen gekämpft hatte und sich dafür aber dem Interesse Malfoys sicher war, anstatt so herum. Leicht schüttelte der Gryffindor den Kopf, nein, das war genau genommen auch keine Option.

Beide Varianten hatten ihren Preis.

Am liebsten wäre es ihm ja, wenn auch Draco seine „schwule Seite“ entdecken würde, aber sicherlich wäre das so wahrscheinlich, wie wenn er ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar werden könnte.

Eine frische Brise kam auf, die ihm durch die Haare fuhr und er atmete tief ein. Es war über Nacht merklich kühler geworden, aber Harry mochte diese Jahreszeit, wenn der Sommer begann, in den Herbst über zu gehen, wenn es kühler wurde und die Blätter und Wiesen sich verfärbten. Wenn morgens der Nebel über den Ländereien hing und die aufgehende Sonne den Tau auf den Wiesen zum Glitzern brachte.

Noch einige Minuten blieb er sitzen, aber schließlich wurde der Wind stärker und ihm wurde in dem dünnen Schulumhang doch relativ kalt, denn im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte er weder Pullover, noch Weste drunter, sondern lediglich das Hemd und den Umhang darüber.

Eigentlich laut der Schulordnung auch nicht erlaubt, aber am Tag zuvor war es noch so warm gewesen, das es mit der Weste einfach zu heiß gewesen wäre.

Schließlich stand der Gryffindor mit einem schweren Seufzen auf und schloss kurz die Augen, eine sicherlich unspektakuläre Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei stand ihm bevor, danach eine Stunde Zauberkunst und dann folgte schon das Mittagessen. Doch noch war nicht Zeit zum Aufbruch, weshalb Harry die Gedanken an den Blonden, den Unterricht und allem, was ihn sonst noch umgab beiseite wischte.

 _Pfeif auf die Regeln.._ , dachte er sich einmal mehr, zog den Zauberstab, flüsterte einen _Accio_ und rief sich seinen Feuerblitz herbei.

Schon Sekunden später hörte der Schwarzhaarige ein Surren und der Besen schwebte schnell auf ihn zu. Geschickt fing er das geliebte Flugobjekt und stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab, um im nächsten Moment schon Hunderte Meter über dem Boden des grünen Feldes zu schweben.

Merlin, wie er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte.

Für Harry war das Fliegen von jeher der Inbegriff von Freiheit gewesen. Es war leicht, einfach und befreiend.

Nur, wer selbst wahnsinnig gern flog, konnte das verstehen. Harry wusste, dass Ron und seine Brüder gut fliegen konnten, doch ihm war genauso klar, dass sie nicht dasselbe fühlten wie er, denn sie konnten zuhause jederzeit fliegen - taten dies schon von Kleinauf. Für die Weasleys war es einfach ein Hobby, dem sie gern nachgingen. Gut, Harry hatte Quidditch ja ebenfalls zu seinem Hobby gemacht, aber manchmal schlich er sich auch des Nachts einfach raus und flog ein paar Runden. Ganz ohne lärmende Meute, Schnatz, Quaffel und den anderen Spielern. Nur er und sein Besen im nächtlichen Himmel.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor flog einige Manöver, tauchte auch immer mal wieder ab und zog sich nach den Sturzflügen in weiten Spiralen wieder in die Luft zurück.

Jeder, der ihn jetzt beobachtet hätte, hätte sagen können, das Harry Potter das Fliegen nicht nur liebte, sondern schon fast lebte.

Wie es nur leider mit schönen Dingen der Fall war, verging die Zeit viel zu schnell und die frei gewonnene Doppelstunde neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, weshalb Harry auf dem weichen Gras landete und seinen Besen mit einem Zauber wieder in sein Zimmer schickte.

Obwohl er absolut keine Lust hatte, fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und trabte zurück zur Schule. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, ausgerechnet Binns. Wenn Hermine mit ihrem merkwürdigen Buch nicht eben in seinen Gedanken aufgetaucht wäre, hätte sich der Held wohl schon innerlich mit einer Portion Schlaf angefreundet.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_So._

 

_Stellt sich nun noch die Frage, hat Blaise Recht mit seiner Vermutung? Was sind eiterpustelige Pollenfresser? Wird Harry das Nachsitzen unbeschadet überstehen?_

_Was denkt ihr, sollte Harry den Vorstoß wagen? Auch wenn ich nichts an den bestehenden Kapis ändere, bin ich gespannt auf eure Meinungen._

_Freuen wir uns nun also das nächste Mal auf eine Unterrichtsstunde mit Professor Binns, wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass ihr sie unterhaltsamer finden werdet, als Harry.. *zwinker*_

_Und jetzt heißt es abwarten und Tee trinken. *schlürf*_


	2. Ist alles so, wie es scheint?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fehler dürft ihr euch wieder einrahmen.
> 
> [[first published 26.11.2013]]

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

„Mmh... _Draco_...“

„Shh.... lehn dich einfach zurück und genieße es...“, erklang die sanfte Stimme des blonden Slytherins, der mit der zärtlichen Berührung fortfuhr und Harry tat genau das, was er ihm geraten hatte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, seufzte erneut leise auf, als die weichen, warmen Lippen seine Haut berührten und vergrub die Finger seiner rechten Hand in den seidig glänzenden, blonden Haaren.

Leidenschaftliches Grün traf dabei auf lustvolles Grau, ehe ihm der Blick in die schönen Augen verwehrt wurde, weil Draco den Kopf senkte. Die warmen, gehauchten Küsse wanderten weiter und näherten sich immer mehr seinem Schritt. Harry schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf unwillkürlich etwas zurück. Gerade verweilten die sinnlichen Lippen an seinem Beckenknochen und Harry fühlte den sanften Zungenschlag, der sein Verlangen nur noch weiter schürte.

„Draco... _bitte_...“

Harry musste nicht einmal die Augen öffnen, um das neckende Grinsen zu sehen, das sich im Gesicht des Slytherins gebildet hatte.

„Bitte was..?“

Seine Finger übten sanften Druck an Dracos Hinterkopf aus. „Bitte.... mach endlich was..“

Entgegen seiner Erwartung folgten keine Widerworte, stattdessen spürte er den warmen Atem über seine Haut huschen, an seinen Lenden vorbei, tiefer gehend, bis er ihn an seinem Glied spürte. Gleich... Gleich würde er Dracos zärtliche Lippen spüren...

Der Atemhauch wurde intensiver und Harry erzitterte schon beinahe vor Lust und Vorfreude. Obwohl Draco ihn im eigentlichen Sinne noch nicht wirklich berührt hatte, kämpfte der Gryffindor schon jetzt mit der Beherrschung. Er wollte im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass Draco ihn aufnahm, ihn endlich mit seinen sündigen Lippen und der geschickten Zunge um den Verstand brachte.

Harry biss sich vor Erwartung schon auf die Unterlippe, die Wärme um ihn herum nahm zu.... und.... Ron schnarchte laut auf.

Erschrocken öffnete Harry die Augen und fühlte im nächsten Moment schon grenzenlose Enttäuschung seinen Körper durchfluten. Wieder nur ein Traum. Und wie schon so oft zuvor von _ihm_.

Harry wünschte sich so sehr, es wäre wahr.

Mit jedem Traum steigerte sich seine Sehnsucht nach dem blonden Eisprinz noch mehr. Es schien schon beinahe so, als würde das Schicksal wollen, dass er sich nur noch nach Draco verzehrte. Und insgeheim musste er zugeben, dass seine Beherrschung von Tag zu Tag mehr verschwand. Gewiss würde es bald vorbei sein und dann konnte ihn niemand aufhalten, den attraktiven Slytherin in die nächste Besenkammer zu zerren. Obwohl – eine Nische reichte ihm auch schon.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass diese Träume ihre eigene Art hatten, in Harrys Gedächtnis zu bleiben, vorrangig weil er danach den Umhang zusammen raffen musste. Gut, dass er jetzt gerade saß und sich sein hartes Problem somit von selbst erledigen konnte. Sehr hilfreich war es bestimmt nicht, dass der lustvolle Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins so deutlich vor seinen Augen stand, dass er ihn hätte zeichnen können.

„Oh Gott...“ Den Kopf noch in den Armen vergraben, konnte Harry sich dieses verzweifelte Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Mr. Potter?“

Geschockt hob Harry den Kopf, was zum Teufel.... „Äh..“, machte er geistreich und lief fast sofort rot an, befand er sich doch – wie er erst jetzt bemerkte – noch im Unterricht und nicht nur der Geist des Professors starrte ihn an, sondern auch noch die Hälfte der Klasse. Gryffindors und Slytherins!

Hastig murmelte Harry eine Entschuldigung und senkte den Kopf, um den Blicken der teilweise kichernden Mitschüler zu entkommen.

 _Merlin – wie peinlich!_ Wo war ein Loch, wenn man eines brauchte? Ob es auffiel, wenn er eines her zauberte? Zu seinem Glück begann der Geist weiter irgendwelche Daten vor sich hin zu rezitieren, von denen Harry keine Ahnung hatte und schnell war die Klasse wieder gelangweilt. Erst jetzt hob er den Blick wieder.

Gut, Entwarnung.

Die meisten lagen schon wieder halb auf ihren Plätzen. Harry atmete die zuvor angehaltene Luft langsam aus und nahm den Blick dabei von seinen Mitschülern aus Gryffindor, um hinüber zur Slytherin Seite zu sehen. Eben noch halbwegs entspannt, sah er sich plötzlich musternden, grauen Augen ausgesetzt und Harry erstarrte sofort in seiner Bewegung.

Draco Malfoys Blick ruhte auf ihm, nach wie vor, auch wenn alle anderen das Interesse von eben wieder verloren hatten, schien der Slytherin wissen zu wollen, was los war.

Auch wenn Harry wusste, das Draco selbst nie nachfragen würde, konnte er die Neugierde in seinen Augen schimmern sehen. Da es gerade die grauen Augen waren, die ihn eben noch so lustvoll angefunkelt hatten, spürte Harry, wie seine Wangen erneut heiß wurden.

Er wollte den Blick von dem Anderen abwenden, aber irgendwie konnte er nicht. Dracos Augen waren so anziehend und in diesem Moment - wo sie weder höhnisch, noch irgendwie abfällig glänzten - hatte Harry schon fast das Gefühl, sich bereits in ihnen verlieren zu können.

Ein Schlag in seine Seite unterbrach den Blickkontakt jedoch und er sah sich einer wütenden Hermine gegenüber, die Ron auf die gleiche, _liebevolle_ Art und Weise weckte. Während Harry sich die Seite rieb und es mit einem slytherinreifen Schnauben abtat, japste Ron - unschön aus den Träumen gerissen - auf und sah verwirrt umher.

„Hm? Was ist denn los? Die Stunde is doch noch gar nicht vorbei...“

Jetzt war es allerdings Hermine, die schnaubte. „Nein, das ist sie nicht und dieses Mal werde ich euch sicherlich nicht helfen, den 5 Blatt-langen Aufsatz zu schreiben, den Professor Binns vor zehn Minuten erwähnte.“

„Wa~as? Aber Mine! Ohne dich schaffe ich das doch nie!“  
„Ja vielleicht hättest du daran denken sollen, bevor du deinen Speichel quer über den Tisch verteilt hast, Ronald!“

Harry verdrehte unwillkürlich die Augen, jetzt ging _Das_ schon wieder los. Anstatt dem Streit seiner Freunde zuzuhören und zu schlichten, drehte Harry den Kopf wieder zu Draco, doch der hatte sich wieder nach vorn gewandt und schien gerade intensiv etwas aufzuschreiben. Ob es sich dabei um etwas handelte, was mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte, konnte Harry allerdings nicht erkennen, dafür saß der Blonde leider zu weit von ihm entfernt.

In den nächsten Minuten bekämpfte Harry den Drang, wieder einzuschlafen, beschäftigte sich damit, sein Blatt Pergament mit kleinen Schnatzen voll zu malen und beschoss Seamus letztendlich mit Papierkugeln, bis der ihm drohte, den Slytherins von seinen Träumen zu erzählen.

Erst das brachte Harry schlagartig zum aufhören und deshalb drehte er sich nun doch wieder zu Hermine und Ron um, die sich immer noch wegen den Hausaufgaben und den Prüfungen stritten. Anstatt sich auf eine der beiden Seiten zu schlagen, was er mittlerweile so oft getan hatte, dass er es leid war, jedes Mal zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen, wechselte er einfach das Thema.

„Sag mal Hermine, wolltest du uns nicht eigentlich über dein Drachen-Buch in-“ „Sh!“, schnitt ihm die brünette Hexe sofort das Wort ab und funkelte ihn an.

„Ja, das hatte ich eigentlich vor, aber ihr habt es ja vorgezogen zu schlafen, anstatt zu warten, bis Professor Binns mit den Jahreszahlen anfängt!“

Schuldbewusst verzog Harry das Gesicht und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid, Mine. Aber du kennst mich doch, wenn der einmal loslegt, kann ich das nicht aufhalten. Aber immerhin lerne ich viel mehr von dir, als von ihm.“

Als Hermine - von Harrys Worten vorerst besänftigt - in ihrer Tasche nach dem entsprechenden Buch suchte, grinste Ron ihn an und hielt den Daumen hoch, was Harry das grinsen erwidern ließ. Hermine hatte das entsprechende Werk schnell gefunden und legte es direkt vor sich auf dem Tisch ab. Mit einem lautlosen Zauber entfernte sie die Illusion des Buches und auch Ron, der inzwischen näher gerückt war, konnte nun den vollen Titel lesen.

Die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen gezogen, las er flüsternd vor. „ _Drachenzucht für Haus und Hof_ \- Hermine, was willst du denn damit?“

„Oh komm schon Ronald, dreimal darfst du raten, was das bedeuten soll!“

„Du willst dir einen Drachen zulegen?“ Für diese Antwort bekam er einen dieser typisch, vernichtenden Blicke geschenkt, ehe sie unwirsch mit der Hand wedelte. „Selbstverständlich nicht!“

„Na schön, aber wieso rennst du dann mit dem Buch durch die Gegend und legst auch noch eine Illusion darüber?“

An der Stelle mischte sich Harry ein. „Ron hat Recht, Mine. Sonst besprichst du doch auch alles mit uns, warum hast du es dieses Mal für dich behalten?“

Die brünette Hexe seufzte leise und ließ die Schultern sinken. „Ich wollte mich vorher einfach ein wenig in die Materie einlesen, bevor ich euch davon erzähle. Ihr wisst immerhin, dass man das nicht allein machen sollte. Erinnert euch nur mal daran, wie Norbert damals Hagrids Bart in Brand gesteckt hat.“

Harry nickte langsam und stützte dann den Kopf auf seinem Arm auf, um nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch Ron ansehen zu können.

„Einlesen schön und gut, aber du weißt ebenso wie wir, wie gefährlich Drachen sein können?“

Die junge Hexe nickte erst, seufzte aber dann und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern.

„Ich will mir ja auch keinen halten, ich.... tue nur jemandem einen Gefallen.“  
„Ach und wem?“  
„Darf ich nicht sagen.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Na, weil ich es versprochen habe, Ronald!“

Noch bevor Harry oder Ron der jungen Hexe weitere Fragen stellen konnten, packte sie ihre Tasche und rauschte, ihre Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt, aus der Klasse. Die Stunde war vorbei. Auch Ron und Harry erhoben sich von den Stühlen und packten zusammen, ehe sie sich in die Schlange der Schüler einreihten, die den Unterrichtsraum verlassen wollten.

„Kam dir das nicht auch eben komisch vor, Harry?“, ließ Ron verlauten, während sie sich den langsamen Schritten der anderen um sie herum anpassten. Die Traube ihrer Mitschüler würde sie schon bis zum nächsten Zimmer bringen.

„Definitiv. Hermine ist niemand, der uns einfach so etwas verheimlicht. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.“

„Ja~a...“, kam es leise zurück und den Rest des Weges legten sie in einträchtigem Schweigen zurück, bis Ron Harry von der Seite her anstupste.

„Sag mal, Harry?“, kam es fragend und Harry hob den Kopf, um seinen besten Freund anzusehen.

„Was denn?“  
„Warum willst du eigentlich nicht zugeben, welcher Slytherin ständig deine Blicke an sich kleben hat?“

Harry schluckte schwer und seufzte tief. Schon öfter hatten sie das Thema nun gehabt und bisher hatte Harry es noch jedes Mal geschafft, geschickt auf etwas anderes zu sprechen zu kommen, aber ihm war klar, dass Ron das nicht mehr lange mitmachen würde.

Er hob die Hand, zog an Rons Ärmel und ihn somit aus der Traube der Mitschüler heraus, um mit ihm einen anderen Weg zu gehen.

„Hör mal Ron, es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, dass weißt du. Aber ich bin mir meiner Gefühle nicht sicher.“

Der Rotschopf runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Gefühle für den Kerl?“

„Ich weiß es ja eben nicht.. Also naja nein.. eigentlich nicht.“  
„Aber..?“  
„Aber, ich könnte sofort über ihn herfallen, wenn ich ihn sehe und... in letzter Zeit.. also..“ Harry druckste etwas herum und seufzte dann. Erst nach einem auffordernden Blick seitens seines besten Freundes sprach er weiter. „ _Er_ macht mich nachdenklich.“

„In Bezug auf was denn?“  
„Naja, dass... dass er nicht so ist, wie alle glauben.“

„Und wie-“ Ron blieb stehen und hielt Harry am Umhang fest, als der stur weiter laufen wollte. „Nein, du rennst jetzt nicht wieder weg! Wie kommst du darauf, dass er nicht so ist, wie es scheint?“

Harry starrte seinen besten Freund für einige Sekunden einfach nur an, ehe er tief durchatmete und das Buch betrachtete, was er in den Händen hielt.

„Eine Vorahnung vielleicht?“, versuchte er es mit einem fragenden Ausdruck, stöhnte aber auf, als er den Blick des Rotschopfes sah.

„Man Ron, ich weiß, wie das klingt! Aber ich kann es nicht besser erklären, als dass ich glaube, dass er nicht so ist, wie es scheint.“

„Hmm...“

Ron sah nachdenklich zu Boden, während Harry ihn nervös betrachtete. Zu welchem Entschluss würde der Rothaarige nun kommen?

„Deine Träume...“ Bei Gryffindors Schwert, seit wann war Ron denn so aufmerksam? „..handeln sie von ihm?“

Harry schluckte leicht. „Nicht alle, nein.“

„Aber viele?“  
„Die meisten.“  
„Oh.“  
„Ja... oh..“

Wieder schwiegen sich die beiden Freunde an, während sie weiterhin in dem inzwischen verlassenen Korridor standen.

„Harry? Ich glaub, du brauchst Hilfe, Alter..“

„Jaa, das glaub ich auch..“, ächzte Harry zurück. „Es ist nicht einfach.“

„Warum sprichst du ihn denn nicht an?“

„Er ist ein Slytherin?“, folgte die rhetorische Frage.

Dazu hätte es noch nicht einmal Draco persönlich sein müssen. Allein dass sie Gryffindor und Slytherins waren, schien das Ganze noch komplizierter zu machen, als es schon war.

„Hm“, machte Ron wieder und Harry sah seinen Freund an. Was, wenn Ron so neugierig auf diesen Jemand war, dass er Hermine in seine Überlegungen mit einbezog? Gegen Hermines Spürsinn und Intelligenz hatte Harry doch keine Chance. Wahrscheinlich wüsste sie es eher, als er vom Schlafraum in den Gemeinschaftsraum brauchte.

 

Harry seufzte lautlos und nahm den Weg zum Zauberkunst-Unterricht wieder auf, gefolgt von einem nachdenklich dreinschauenden Ron. Im Gegensatz zu sonst, verlief der Unterricht des Ravenclaw-Hauslehrers an diesem Tag ausgesprochen ruhig. Hier und da wurden einzelne Passagen aus dem Buch vorgelesen und Professor Flitwick kümmerte sich in dieser Stunde ausschließlich um die Theorie der beiden Zauber, die sie in der kommenden Woche üben würden.

Nicht, dass Harry davon etwas mitbekommen hätte.

Ron spukte in seinen Gedanken herum. Seit wann war sein bester Freund denn aufmerksamer als Hermine? Womöglich lag der Zusammenhang darin, das Ron seine nächtlichen Träume mitbekam, Hermine hingegen nicht. Harry grübelte so lange, dass die anderen ihn anstupsen mussten, bis er merkte, dass der Unterricht vorbei war und das Mittagessen anstand.

Wie immer ächzten die vier Haustische unter der Last der Speisen, die auf ihnen angepriesen wurden und auch Harry und seine Freunde langten hungrig zu. Nachdem er seinen ersten Appetit gestillt hatte und gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Becher nahm, lehnte sich Neville, der zwischen Harry und George saß, zu ihm hinüber. Durch ein Antippen bekam er dessen Aufmerksamkeit und Harry sah den langjährigen Freund an.

„Was ist los, Nev?“  
„Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass Draco dich beobachtet?“, kam leise zurück, unter ihnen beiden nannten sie die zwei Slytherins schon lange beim Vornamen.  
„ _Was?!_ “ 

Sofort ruckte sein Kopf von Neville nach vorn zum Slytherintisch und schnell waren die einzigartigen blonden Haare ausgemacht. Tatsächlich, der Slytherin hatte einen Arm aufgestützt, die andere Hand hielt den Becher und sein Blick war nachdenklich auf ihn gerichtet.

Für Sekundenbruchteile verharrte leuchtendes Grün auf schimmerndem Silber, vertiefte sich hypnotisierendes Grau mit faszinierendem Smaragd.

Bis sich Draco wohl bewusst wurde, dass Harry ihn beim Starren erwischt hatte und ziemlich untypisch für einen Malfoy den Blickkontakt abbrach, indem er den seinen auf seinen Teller senkte. Harry zog die Unterlippe etwas ein und biss seitlich darauf, was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Wie von selbst zogen sich seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen und nun war er derjenige, der den Anderen betrachtete.

In Dracos Blick hatte weder Abscheu noch Hass gelegen, keine Wut und auch nicht die übliche Herablassung, mit der er sonst jeden ansah. Nein, es schien fast so, als hätte sich der Slytherinprinz Gedanken über Harry gemacht. Als hätte er in diesem Moment einen kleinen Teil der Seite von dem schlanken Blonden gesehen, die er so gern selbst entdecken wollte.

Harry ließ die Zähne auf der Unterlippe etwas hin und her rutschen, während er zusah, wie Nevilles heimlicher Schwarm Blaise - der wie immer neben seinem Freund saß - ein Gespräch mit dem Blonden anfing. Schließlich nahm er doch den Blick von ihnen und drehte sich zurück zu Neville, der zwar auch noch zum Slytherintisch sah, sich aber dann zu Harry drehte und den Blick fragend erwiderte.

„Was soll ich nur tun?“, flüsterte Harry leise und erhielt als Antwort ein leises seufzen und ein dazugehöriges Schulterzucken.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, Harry, würde ich nicht neben dir sitzen, sondern irgendwo mit Blaise verschwunden sein.“

Bedrückt atmete Harry pustend aus und nickte. Neville erging es nicht anders, als ihm selbst und dabei war er sonst so mutig. Er begnügte sich den Rest des Essens, damit zuzusehen, wie Ron sich Pudding in den Mund schaufelte und Hermine angewidert daneben saß und versuchte ihn dafür nicht zu rügen.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Als Harry am Abend den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor betrat, hallten ihm laute Stimmen entgegen.

„Dieser, miese, schleimige Sack!“ - Das war eindeutig Ron.  
„Ron, beruhige dich doch mal.“ - Und Hermine, die versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Ich _will_ mich aber nicht beruhigen, Mine. Dieser vermaledeite, verblödete, bescheuerte... Haufen Drachenmist.“

Harry unterdrückte ein Glucksen, schien so, als würden Ron so langsam die Schimpfwörter ausgehen. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Rotschopf schon seit geraumer Zeit schimpfte und tatsächlich alle ihm bekannten Beleidigungen gebracht hatte. Da Harry schon von klein auf neugierig war, steuerte er direkt auf seine Freunde zu, die, wie so oft, auf den gemütlichsten Sofas im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum saßen - denen vor dem Kamin. Verteilt sitzend fand er so nicht nur Hermine und Neville vor, sondern auch Dean und Seamus, während Ron vor ihnen, vor Wut schnaubend, auf und ab lief.

„Was hab ich verpasst?“, fragte er leise und ließ sich neben Neville sinken, während er, ebenso wie die anderen, den Blick auf den laufenden Ron aufnahm. Seamus war derjenige, der ihm antwortete und auch ohne hin zu schauen, hörte er, das der Ire grinste.

„Ron ist vorhin mit ein paar Slytherins aneinander geraten und sie haben sich geprügelt. Erst Snape konnte sie trennen.“

Dean stieg in die Unterhaltung ein. „Yeah, und jetzt hat Ron Nachsitzen bekommen.“

Harry seufzte leise, er kannte immerhin das Temperament seines besten Freundes, warum auch musste Ron ausgerechnet dann auf Slytherins treffen, wenn er nicht dabei war. Er hätte ihn zurück halten können. Aber jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, weshalb er beim Nachsitzen plötzlich so schnell gehen durfte.

„Harry?“

Angesprochener nahm den Blick von dem noch immer schimpfenden Ron und lehnte sich am Sofa an, um hinter Nevilles Rücken zu seiner besten Freundin zu sehen.

„War Professor Snape bei deinem Nachsitzen gar nicht anwesend?“ Auch die anderen sahen auf und Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Da er ja dazwischen gegangen ist, anscheinend nicht, aber ich habe gar nicht gehört, dass er den Raum verlassen hat. Ich kam hin, er hat mal wieder den Obermacker raus hängen lassen, mir erklärt, was ich machen soll und sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt.“

„Was musstest du dieses Mal machen?“, fragte Neville nach und Harry fand, dass es danach klang, als hätte er ständig Nachsitzen bei dem Tränkemeister. So schlimm war er dann doch auch nicht, oder?

Außerdem war es das erste Mal im neuen Schuljahr gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass eben dieses Schuljahr erst vor einer Woche angefangen hatte, ließ Harry dabei diskret unter den Tisch fallen.

„Ziemlich easy, ich musste eine Liste für die nachzubestellenden Zaubertrankzutaten machen.“  
„Das nennst du leicht? Seine Vorratskammer ist doch riesig!“

Harry grinste. „Ja schon, aber Snape hat mich eher weg geschickt, weil er Nott behandeln musste.“

Trotz der eben noch üblen Laune, blieb Ron nun stehen und grinste Harry an.

„Echt jetzt, er hat Nott verarzten müssen? Geil! Das war die 30 Punkte Abzug wert.“

Harry, der sich schon auf dem Rückweg gefragt hatte, was wohl mit dem Slytherin passiert war, fragte nach.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Seine Nase war ganz schief.“

Rons schlechte Laune schien plötzlich wie weg geblasen zu sein und als er die Details eines jeden Schlages zu erzählen anfing, schnaubte Hermine auf und verzog sich mit einem Buch zu Ginny, die auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes Hausaufgaben machte. Zumindest sah es so aus, da sie mit der Feder in der Hand über einem Blatt Pergament gelehnt war und eine Seite in einem Buch umblätterte.

„Okay und warum bist du überhaupt erst auf ihn los gegangen?“, fragte Harry interessiert nach, konnte sich die Antwort aber fast schon denken.

„Nott war der Meinung, mal wieder über meine Familie herziehen zu müssen, das war schon Grund genug, aber als er dann auch noch mit dir und Hermine angefangen hat, ist mir einfach der Kragen geplatzt!“

„Yeah! Das war endgeil!“, rief Seamus aus und er und Ron klatschten ab, während Dean nun ebenfalls lachend den Gesprächsfaden aufnahm.

„Du hättest sie sehen müssen, Harry! Nott und Ron haben sich auf dem Boden gewälzt wie Muggel, die Zauberstäbe lagen vergessen im Gang und alle, die da rumstanden, haben die beiden angefeuert!“

Harry lachte leise auf, das war tatsächlich ein Bild, was er gern gesehen hätte, zumal sich gerade zwei Reinblüter wie Muggel aufgeführt hatten.

„Aber was ist mit den anderen Slytherins gewesen?“, hinterfragte er neugierig. „Die laufen doch fast nie allein durch die Gegend.“

Seine Freunde nickten zustimmend und Ron setzte sich auf den kleinen Tisch, der vor den Sofas stand, so dass sie quasi im Kreis saßen.

„Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, wo die beiden dicken Hohlköpfe waren, Nott war mit Malfoy und Zabini unterwegs.“

Harry hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, schon in den letzten Monaten im vorherigen Schuljahr, waren die drei häufiger zusammen gesehen worden und das, obwohl Draco zuvor stets von den beiden Gorillas begleitet wurde. Seamus öffnete eine Packung Droobles und bot sie seinen Freunden an, während Dean sich an Harry wandte.

„Eins war komisch, finde ich. Harry, kam es schon mal vor, das du oder Ron auf Malfoy getroffen seid und er euch nicht nieder gemacht hat? Oder wenigstens beleidigt oder verflucht oder irgend eine abfällige Bemerkung gemacht hat?“

Sowohl Ron, als auch Harry durchforsteten ihre Erinnerungen, während die anderen schwiegen und Dean einen der Droobles dankend annahm.

„Soweit ich weiß, eigentlich nicht, oder?“ Harry sah zu seinem rothaarigen Freund und auch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich macht das Frettchen immer eine blöde Bemerkung. Entweder über mich oder über meine Sachen oder über meine Familie. Obwohl er sich die Woche über relativ ruhig verhalten hat.“

Dean sah Seamus mit triumphierend blitzenden Augen an. „Ich habs dir doch gesagt!“

„Ja, is ja gut.“, murrte der nur und Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum fragst du das, Dean?“

Der Schwarzhaarige sah wieder zu Harry und räusperte sich, er beugte sich ein wenig vor, fast so, als würde er jetzt ein Geheimnis ausplaudern, weshalb auch die Freunde unwillkürlich näher zusammenrückten.

„Weil, Harry, Malfoy und Zabini vorhin einfach nur dort standen und nichts getan haben. Sie haben weder Ron beleidigt, noch Nott angefeuert. Ich meine, der Kampf ging so ab, dass selbst Hufflepuffs die beiden angefeuert haben und Malfoy und Zabini standen einfach rum und haben gewartet.“

„Das ist ja komisch...“, meinte Harry langsam und runzelte die Stirn. „Soweit ich weiß, hat er Ron schon immer irgendwas an den Kopf geworfen, warum also nicht dieses Mal?“

Allgemeines Schulterzucken folgte und eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Freunden, bis Neville es mit nachdenklicher Stimme durchbrach.

„Wisst ihr, was ich glaube?“ Die Freunde sahen ihn lediglich an. „Ich glaube, Slytherin hat sich gespalten.“

„Wie kommst du darauf Neville?“, fragte Ron, der sich ihnen, noch immer auf dem Tisch setzend, etwas entgegen lehnte und die Unterarme auf den Knien abstützte.

„Genau, immerhin gehen sie nach wie vor alle gemeinsam zum Essen.“, fügte Dean, durch den Drooble etwas nuschelnd, hinzu.

Harry, der geschwiegen hatte, sah seinen Sitznachbarn neugierig an, was hatte Neville wohl beobachtet? Zwar wusste Harry, dass Neville nicht immer so war, wie es nach außen hin schien, aber auch ihn überraschte die Aussage, die der Brünette gemacht hatte.

„Naja, ich rede hier auch nicht vom gesamten Haus, aber ich hab das Gefühl, als hätten sich die... naja, die Gruppen geändert, wisst ihr?“

Seamus schob sich einen weiteren Droobles in den Mund. „Inwiefern? Dass Malfoy jetzt mit Zabini und Nott abhängt, anstatt mit Crabbe und Goyle?“

Neville nickte ihm zu. „Genau das. Aber nicht nur bei denen ist das so. Bulstrode sieht man nicht mehr bei der Parkinson, vom Siebten Jahrgang sieht man Montague plötzlich mit Warrington und das, obwohl die sich letztes Jahr doch noch duelliert haben, wisst ihr das noch? Im dritten Stock, beim Pokalzimmer. Filch ist fast ausgerastet, weil sie die große Vitrine am Eingang zerstört haben.“

Ron sah aus, als grübelte er ziemlich angestrengt, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, Alter, ich weiß nichts mehr.“

Harry erinnerte sich nur noch vage daran, doch als Neville das mit der Vitrine erwähnte, nickte er leicht. „Doch, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Ron, das war der Tag, wo du in der DA den _Expelliarmus_ gegen Hermine geschafft hast und den dann am nächstbesten Slytherin ausprobieren wolltest..“

„Oh jaa...“ Ein Grinsen erschien auf den Zügen des Rotschopfes, als er sich daran erinnerte und Harry schmunzelte. Allerdings war seine Neugierde immer noch nicht gestillt und so drehte er den Kopf wieder zu Neville.

„Hast du eine Vermutung, warum das so sein könnte, Nev?“ Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung schüttelte sein Freund den Kopf.

„Leider nicht.“

Leise hmmte Harry auf und lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Sofakissen. Seamus, Dean und Ron beschäftigten sich nun damit, - dank den Droobles - die großen, gelben Blasen zu erstellen, die wohl die nächsten Tage über im Gemeinschaftsraum schweben würden und Neville stupste Harry an.

„Pst, Harry... ich habe eine Vermutung..“, flüsterte er ihm leise entgegen und konnten sehen, wie Harrys Augen aufleuchteten. „Aber die will ich vor den anderen nicht sagen.“

Harry nickte und stand auf. „Komm mit.“

Die anderen drei waren so beschäftigt, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, dass sich Harry und Neville absetzten. Im Schlafsaal angekommen, schloss Harry die Tür und sicherte sie zusätzlich mit einem Zauber, der ihnen Bescheid geben würde, wenn sich jemand dem Zimmer näherte.

Die beiden Gryffindors durchquerten den Raum und setzten sich auf Harrys Bett. Gespannt sah der Schwarzhaarige den Größeren an.

„Also? Was ist deine Vermutung?“

Neville setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz und sah Harry an. „Ich glaube, das es einigen Slytherins so geht, wie uns.“

Etwas verwirrt zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen, was meinte Neville denn damit? „Wie uns? Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er deswegen auch gleich nach.

Ein leises Seufzen folgte, dann lächelte Neville leicht. „Harry, denk doch nach. Weder Seamus, noch Dean oder Ron sind es, aber du und ich, wir stehen auf..?“ Absichtlich ließ er den Satz offen und sah dann Erkenntnis in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers aufblitzen.

„Was denn, du meinst sie sind schwul?!“ Mit leicht offen stehendem Mund, sah Harry seinen Freund an, der bei dem Anblick gluckste.

„Ja, das denke ich. Ich meine, von Blaise weiß es ganz Hogwarts und ich hab letztens Montague und Warrington in einem der Geheimgänge erwischt, glaub mir, die Situation konnte man nicht falsch verstehen, sonst wäre ich vielleicht zu einem anderen Schluss gekommen.“

Harry saß, wie vom Donner gerührt auf seinem Bett und blickte den Anderen an. Wenn das tatsächlich wahr war, dann steigerte das seine Chancen bei dem blonden Slytherin sicher um ein Vielfaches - hoffte er zumindest.

Um wieder halbwegs zu sich zu kommen, atmete Harry tief durch. „Okay.. jetzt nochmal langsam. Du hast die beiden vom Siebten erwischt und denkst jetzt, dass sich deswegen neue Gruppen gebildet haben und sie schwul sind?“

Doch mit seiner Aussage lag er falsch, denn Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Was wäre das denn für eine Schlussfolgerung, Harry? Nein, ich glaube, in Slytherin haben sich die Gruppen deshalb geändert, nachdem, wie sie zu den ihren stehen. Ich meine, du kennst es doch selbst. Wenn man diejenigen abzieht, die es sympathisieren oder es selbst tun, dann gibt es die Leute, die ihre Abneigung gegen Schwule öffentlich zeigen und die Leute, die es hinter deinem Rücken tun. Slytherin sah man immer geschlossen, dort gab es nie große Probleme, zumindest hat man das nicht gesehen.“

Harry nickte leicht, um dem anderen zu zeigen, dass er ihm folgen konnte.

„Nun, und ich denke, sie haben ihre Probleme schon immer innerhalb des Hauses geklärt und nicht öffentlich. Wenn das Haus nun also aus Zauberern besteht, die Schwule verachten, vielleicht weil es nicht der Norm der Reinblüter entspricht, was glaubst du, würden diejenigen machen, die eben diese Leute noch immer als ihre Freunde ansehen?“

Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach und ging dann einfach von sich aus, immerhin wäre er auch beinahe nach Slytherin gekommen. „Sie stehen trotzdem zu ihnen und kehren den anderen den Rücken.“

„Exakt.“

„Also haben sich Draco und Nott, sofern sie nicht selbst schwul sind, dazu entschieden, zu ihrem Freund zu stehen“, schlussfolgerte Harry nun langsam und sah seinen Freund nicken, der sich in dem Moment auf dem Bett zurück lehnte und die Beine ausstreckte.

„Das glaube ich zumindest. Ob es wahr ist, ist eine andere Sache.“  
„Hm... und was war der Kommentar vorhin mit der Bulstrode und der Parkinson?“

„Naja, eigentlich sind die ja immer zusammen unterwegs gewesen, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie nicht einmal mehr miteinander reden. Bulstrode ist jetzt eher mit der älteren der Greengrass Schwestern unterwegs und die war ja schon immer ein Teil von-“

„Nott und Blaise“, unterbrach Harry seinen Freund.

„Ja“, nickte Neville daraufhin.

Langsam pustete Harry die Luft aus, das waren vielleicht Neuigkeiten. Er kratzte sich am Kopf, ließ sich dann in die Kissen sinken und seufzte. Wo er eben noch freudig gedacht hätte, Draco wäre vielleicht doch schwul, war es in Wirklichkeit vielleicht doch nicht so.

„Harry?“

Als er seinen Namen hörte, sah er auf und musterte den Brünetten, gab ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass er weitersprechen sollte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“  
„In Bezug auf deine Vermutung?“  
„Ja. Ich meine, wenn auch Malfoy so ist oder zumindest nichts dagegen hat, dann... naja, hast du vielleicht Chancen?“

Harry seufzte leise auf. „Das sagt sich so leicht. Wir sollten trotzdem nicht vergessen, dass Draco Draco ist und ich ich bin. Wir haben es uns die ganzen Jahre über nicht einfach gemacht, wieso sollte es jetzt plötzlich einfach werden?“

Neville rutschte näher zu ihm und legte sich neben ihn. „Das habe ich ja gar nicht gesagt.“

„Ich weiß...“

Aber es war trotzdem so und Harry wusste das genauso gut wie Neville. Harry konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals ein so langes Gespräch mit dem Brünetten gehabt zu haben, aber wie dieser es vorhin schon bei Slytherin angedeutet hatte, Neigungen schweißten oft zusammen.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch mit ihm reden?“, erklang es an seiner Seite und Harry drehte den Kopf.

„Ihm sagen, dass ich auf ihn stehe?“

Neville nickte. „Ja.“

Slytherin-like schnaubte Harry auf. „Klar und dann fängt er an, mich auszulachen oder mich zu beleidigen oder so.“

Auch Neville drehte den Kopf jetzt, um Harry anzusehen. „Aber wenn er es akzeptiert oder selbst ist?“

„Neville, du scheinst zu vergessen, das wir uns die letzten Fünf Jahre gegenseitig verflucht haben und er mich bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit zum Gespött machen wollte. Selbst wenn er so ist, heißt das nicht, dass er mich deswegen automatisch mögen muss. Ich meine, ich kenne ihn viel zu wenig, um ihn zu mögen und vielleicht ist es sogar schon viel zu spät um ihn anders kennen zu lernen, als er sich mir gegenüber benimmt. Immerhin muss es ja einen Grund haben, weswegen er nicht bei allen als gefühlskaltes Arschloch verschrieen ist.“ Harry drehte den Kopf wieder zur Decke. „Ich glaube, ich hänge lieber meinen Tagträumen hinterher und schmachte ihn aus der Ferne an, als dass er weiß, wie ich fühle und sich über mich lustig macht.“

Ein leises Seufzen kam von der anderen Bettseite. „Ich kann dich da so gut verstehen...“

Harry setzte sich wieder auf, um den anderen besser betrachten zu können. „Also bist du bei Blaise auch nicht weiter gekommen, was?“

Das Seufzen, welches folgte, klang schon fast verzweifelt. „Ich traue mich einfach nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Beim Brauen heute war er wieder so nett, er hat mir erklärt, wie ich den Trank richtig brauen kann, mir Tipps gezeigt, wie ich die Zutaten besser zerkleinere und ich hab kein einziges Wort raus gebracht, außer ein quietschiges Danke. Merlin, das war so peinlich! Ich hab mich so über mein unfreiwilliges Stumm-sein geschämt, dass ich rot geworden bin. Und dann sieht er mich immer so … an.“

„Wie denn?“

„Naja, so... Ich weiß auch nicht, ich hab keine Worte dafür. Aber das tut er auch, wenn ich die Zutaten schneide und oft mach ich es dann noch falsch, obwohl er es kurz zuvor erklärt hat, weil ich so nervös bin. Man, ich hasse mich“, endete der Junge leise und Harry sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Das tut mir leid, Nev. Vielleicht können wir ja an deiner Schüchternheit ein bisschen arbeiten, hm?“

Blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Wie denn?“

Harry fuhr sich verlegen über die Haare am Hinterkopf. „Nja, so genau weiß ich das auch noch nicht, aber uns fällt bestimmt was ein.“

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr.“

Harry lachte leise auf und knuffte Neville freundschaftlich gegen den Arm, ehe er sich wieder zurück sinken ließ.

„Sieh nicht so schwarz Neville. Du hast doch mich... Ich helfe dir.“

Neville nickte leicht.

„Wir müssen uns nur überlegen, wie wir das am besten anstellen und wenn das klappt, wie wir es umsetzen.“

„Mit anderen Worten, wir brauchen einen Plan?“

Harry lächelte unwillkürlich, ehe er die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkte und an seinen Betthimmel sah.

„Du sagst es Neville.... Du sagst es.“

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

    
    

    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Hach, was hat Harry nur für Träume, hm? Ich schätze, da beneidet ihn niemand drum.*zwinker*  
> So langsam kommen wir ja voran, Ron ist hat einen seiner aufmerksamen Tage, Harry erwischt Draco beim Starren, geprügelt wird auch in Hogwarts und die Slytherins verhalten sich merkwürdig. Mensch, hier is was los^^
> 
> Schauen wir mal, ob Neville mit seiner Vermutung Recht behält. Das nächste Mal kommen wir dann zu dem Grund, weswegen ihr überhaupt hier seid – das unglückselige Probieren der Süßigkeit von den Zwillingen. *schmunzel*
> 
> Nun wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend und allen die heute, so wie ich die neue Spn-folge über Stream anschauen, einen Steam ohne Störungen. ;)


	3. Obscurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[first published 10.12.13]]
> 
> Willkommen zur dritten Runde!
> 
> Es ist wieder Dienstag und ich hab was feines im Gepäck.. *schmunzel*  
> Da meine Beta noch immer den Schützengraben vorzieht, könnt ihr mir eventuelle Fehler in die Reviews klatschen. Oder in die Mails.. Aber nicht um die Ohren, die sind empfindlich :P
> 
> Oh noch was - ich weiß, die Zwillinge sind eigentlich laut den Büchern und Filmen nicht mehr in Hogwarts, aber diesen Umstand hab ich diskret ignoriert *zwinker* Außerdem sind Fred und George Bombe, ohne die kann ich mir kein Hogwarts vorstellen.

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_Kapitel 3 - Obscurus _

 

Der Samstagmorgen begann, im Grunde genommen, nicht anders als die letzten Tage, die sie in Hogwarts verbracht hatten. Die Jungs des sechsten Jahrgangs standen auf, duschten, machten sich fertig und trafen - wie jeden Morgen - Hermine und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum, um mit ihnen gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Ursprünglich hatte Harry eigentlich im Bett bleiben und erst zum Mittagessen hinunter gehen wollen, aber Ron redete so lange von Eiern, Bacon und Brötchen, bis sich auch Harrys Magen zu Wort meldete und er sich den anderen anschloss. Hätte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst, was ihm in der nächsten Stunde passieren würde, wäre er vielleicht im Turm geblieben.

Da draußen ein fürchterlicher Sturm tobte - und das sonst eigentlich recht helle Schloss so heftig verdunkelte, dass bereits jetzt die Lampen brannten - entschieden sich die Gryffindors nach dem Frühstück, den Tag in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Leider waren sie nicht die Einzigen mit dieser Idee und so platzte der Raum fast aus allen Nähten. Durch das ständige Geschnatter, Gekicher und Stimmengewirr der anderen Gryffindors verstand man kaum sein eigenes Wort und irgendwann seufzte Harry zutiefst entnervt auf.

„Meine Güte, das hält man ja kaum aus.“

Harry erhob sich und bedeutete seinen Freunden mit aufzustehen. „Kommt. Wir gehen in den Raum der Wünsche.“

Zu seiner Überraschung erhoben sich außer Hermine, Ginny und den Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal auch Fred, George und deren bester Freund Lee, doch es störte ihn nicht, da er die drei ja ebenfalls zu seinen Freunden zählte. Der Weg war nicht weit, nur zweimal links und einmal rechts abgebogen und schon marschierte Harry dreimal vor der Wand auf und ab. Während er sich den Raum wünschte und vorstellte, kniff er die Augen zusammen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können.

Die große, verzierte Tür des Raumes erschien und Hermine, die ihr am nächsten stand, öffnete diese und trat hindurch.

„Oh, das ist aber gemütlich!“, erklang ihre überraschte Stimme von drinnen und Harry schmunzelte, als sich die anderen gleichzeitig durch die Tür quetschen wollten.

Als einer der letzten, trat er dann ebenfalls hindurch und wandte seine Schritte zu den behaglichen Sitzmöglichkeiten. Anders als in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum war hier nicht alles in verschiedenen Rot- und Goldtönen, sondern Harry hatte ihnen extra ein etwas neutraleres Zimmer gewünscht. Auch in diesem Raum gab es durchaus das Rot, dass sie alle schon seit Jahren begleitete, wechselte sich aber mit warmen Beige- und Brauntönen ab, so dass man es eher als Akzent betrachten konnte. Ein großer, rustikal wirkender Kamin mit einem offenen Feuer nahm einen ziemlich großen Platz an der Wand ein und davor standen, wie sie es mochten, bequeme Sofas, in die man sich regelrecht hinein kuscheln konnte. Die Anordnung war hier jedoch eher darauf bedacht, dass man sich unterhalten wollte, deswegen waren sie nicht zum Kamin ausgerichtet, sondern zueinander. In und rund um diesen Bereich vollendete ein großer, beiger, flauschiger Teppich das Gesamtbild, auf dem sich Fred und George bereits ausgestreckt hatten.

Harry selbst ließ sich in einem der beiden Sessel nieder, welche die Sitzecke zu einem Halbkreis vollendeten. Während sich die anderen über dies und jenes unterhielten - im Moment war das Thema das nächste und für dieses Jahr erste Quidditchspiel von Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin – hatte Harry sich leise mit Neville über eine Idee wegen seiner Schüchternheit unterhalten.

Gerade als sie eine Sprechpause hatten, rutschten Fred und George näher zu ihnen heran. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob man schon allein wegen des Grinsens, das beide trugen, vorsichtig sein sollte. George klopfte seinem Zwilling leicht auf die Schulter und sie grinsten sich an.

„Kanns losgehen, Freddie?“  
„Ich bin mehr als bereit, Georgie..“

George räusperte sich lauthals und auch die anderen sahen nun auf.

„Hört mal her- “  
„und damit meinen wir auch dich Ronnieputzi- “ Von _Ronnieputzi_ kam allerdings nur ein leises Murren.

„Wir haben uns über die Ferien hinweg Gedanken gemacht, wie wir Hogwarts wieder unterhalten könnten.“

„Und eine ganze Menge neuer Dinge erfunden, da ja unsere beliebten Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien leider auf die Verbotsliste der Schule gesetzt wurden.“

„Eine Schande, wenn du mich fragst..“

Beide Zwillinge seufzten synchron auf, während Hermine schnaubte. „Was auch richtig ist, immerhin lernen wir hier für unsere Zukunft.“ 

George überhörte Hermines Einwurf rigoros und holte stattdessen eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche, die er mit einem _Engorgio_ wieder größer zauberte. Gespannt sahen alle zu, wie Fred ihm die Box abnahm und den Deckel öffnete. Harry musste schmunzeln, denn die Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal bekamen allesamt lange Hälse, als sie die Köpfe reckten, um in die Schachtel hinein zu sehen. Fred kramerte ein wenig in dem Karton herum und holte dann eine kleinere Schachtel hervor, die er in der Hand behielt. George schloss die große Packung wieder und verstaute sie an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz.

„Das hier- “, begann Fred, nahm den Deckel der Schachtel ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch in der Mitte, woraufhin die Freunde näher rückten, um hinein sehen zu können. „.. sind unsere sogenannten Illusionsblüten. Verschiedene Farben, verschiedene Geschmäcker, verschiedene Wirkungsweisen.“

Harry konnte eine Art von Bonbons sehen, die tatsächlich die Form von Blüten hatten. Es leuchtete ihm bunt entgegen, die einen waren komplett in einer Farbe, bei den anderen unterschieden sich die Blütenblätter von der Mitte. Doch schon allein der Name sagte ihm, dass sie hier gewiss wieder solche Scherze zu erwarten hatten, wie bei den anderen Erfindungen.

Was bei Fred und George auch kein Wunder war. Sie waren schließlich nicht umsonst so berühmt in Hogwarts.

„Und wie wirken die?“

„Das, Seamus, können wir doch vorher nicht verraten, wo bleibt der ganze Spaß, wenn wir euch schon jede einzelne Wirkungsweise verraten würden?“

Doch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, fügte George den Worten seines Bruders noch etwas hinzu.

„Zumindest werden wir euch nicht alle sagen. Ich denke jedoch, dass vielleicht ein-“  
„Oder auch zwei-“  
„..kleine Sachen nicht stören würden.“

Fred nickte. „Genau. Ein Anliegen haben wir aber. Bitte sagt es noch niemandem, dass wir diese Blüten kreiert haben. Vorerst soll es noch ein Geheimnis bleiben.“

Harry runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Normalerweise waren Fred und George keine Menschen, die anderen ihre Produkte vorenthielten, sobald sie sie fertig entwickelt hatten. Also fragte er nach.

„Warum?“

„Zum einen sind einige der Blüten noch nicht ganz ausgereift und zum anderen dienen sie in erster Linie nicht dem eigenen Verzehr. Zumindest nicht alle.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, kam es von Neville, der sich die Blüten noch immer ansah.

„Vergleicht es mit den Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien und den Kanarien-Cremeschnitten. Die einen nimmst du, um dir einen persönlichen Vorteil zu schaffen, die anderen, um jemanden rein zu legen.“

Jetzt meldete sich Dean das erste Mal zu Wort. „Also heißt das, es gibt Blüten, die einem selbst nutzen und Blüten, mit denen man anderen Streiche spielen kann?“

Beide Zwillinge nickten gleichzeitig.

„Genial!“ Nicht nur Ron grinste in dem Moment und Harry fragte sich, ob er wohl auch Opfer eines solchen Streichs werden würde.

Hermine, jetzt wohl doch neugierig geworden beugte sich ebenfalls vor, um die filigranen Blüten in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Und welche Wirkung wollt ihr uns jetzt verraten?“

Fred und George grinsten sich an, ehe einer der beiden in die Schachtel griff und sich eine komplett gelbe Blüte heraus holte.

„Die hier schmeckt fruchtig, mal nach Orange, mal nach Zitrone oder auch Banane. Wir haben unsere Blüten in verschiedene Kategorien eingeteilt, die hier gehört zu denen, die dir wirklich nur eine Illusion zeigen. Die hier dagegen-“, er griff erneut in die Schachtel und hielt in der bisher freien Hand eine dunkelgrüne Blüte. „lässt dich auch fühlen, als würde es wirklich geschehen. Aber die fühlbaren Illusionen sind alle zeitlich begrenzt.“

George nahm die Erklärung seines Bruders auf und zeigte auf die gelbe. „Die zeigt dir eine Illusion, die mit Früchten zu tun hat. Da ihr ja wisst, dass wir unsere Sachen oft selbst erst testen, kann ich euch also sagen, das ich eine Früchteschlacht mit meinen Brüdern gesehen habe.“

„Und ich hab gesehen, wie Ginny einen riesigen Apfel geschnitzt hat, in den Ron einziehen musste, weil Mum ihn aus dem Haus geworfen hat.“

Ron schnappte empört nach Luft, aber die anderen lachten.

„Die sind ja cool, das ist wohl eine von den Blüten, die für einen selbst sind?“, fragte Seamus nach und die Zwillinge nickten.

„Die hier dagegen.“ Fred legte die gelbe Blüte zurück und betrachtete die Dunkelgrüne. „.. bringt dich dazu zu denken, deine Feinde wären deine Freunde.“

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Was?“

„Ja! Stell dir vor, wir schieben Malfoy eine unter, dann hält er dich wahrscheinlich für seinen besten Freund, weil er dich doch normalerweise hasst..“

Während die anderen über die Grüne Blüte diskutierten, seufzte Harry lautlos auf. Da schaffte er es einen Vormittag mal nicht an den blonden Slytherin zu denken und dann wurde der ihm so an den Kopf geworfen.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte Nevilles Blick auf sich und sah auf. Neville lächelte ihm leicht zu, immerhin wusste dieser ganz genau, was das Problem war und Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, zwar leicht widerwillig, aber er tat es. Erst dann wandte er sich wieder den Anderen zu, um am Gespräch teil zu nehmen.

„Aber wenn ihr sie noch nicht ganz perfektioniert habt, wieso zeigt ihr sie uns dann jetzt schon?“

„Weil wir etwa die Hälfte der Blüten bereits fertig haben, Schwesterherz. Und wir wollten einen von euch bitten, eine Blüte zu testen.“

„Kann ja auch die gelbe sein, wenn ihr euch nicht traut, eine andere zu nehmen.“  
„Genau.“

George nahm die Packung an sich und kam auf die Knie. Die Zwillinge tauschten einen kurzen Blick, nickten einander zu und schließlich bewegte sich George zu Harry, dem er die Packung hin hielt.

„Hier. Wir möchten, dass du sie zuerst testest.“  
„Mh... warum ausgerechnet ich?“  
„Was für eine Frage Harry... Du weißt, wieso..“, gab Fred anstelle von George zurück und lächelte.

Harry seufzte leise, natürlich konnte er es sich denken. Immerhin hatte Fred und Georges Produktion erst starten können, als er ihnen das Geld des trimagischen Turnieres gegeben hatte und die beiden bedankten sich immer noch damit, indem sie ihm kostenlos einige ihrer Scherze gaben.

Das war durchaus in Ordnung für ihn, dennoch war es etwas anderes, eine Tüte in die Hand zu bekommen, als selbst ein Bonbon nehmen zu sollen.

Er besah sich die farbenfrohen Zuckerstücke in der Schachtel. Auch einige dunkelgrüne Blüten blitzten hervor und unwillkürlich fragte sich Harry, ob Draco wirklich so auf ihn reagieren würde. Wenn ja, so wusste er mit Gewissheit, dass der Andere ihn noch hasste. Reagierte er allerdings nicht so, wie Fred es eben prophezeit hatte, hieß das dann nicht, dass der Slytherin ihn nicht hasste?

So mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt hatte Harry George nicht zugehört, der eben erklärt hatte, welche Farben er noch nicht probieren dürfte und entschied sich für eine der blauen Blüten. Es gab dunkles und helles Blau, doch dieses hier war so hell und schimmernd, dass man durchaus auch hätte denken können, das Zuckerstück wäre aus Eis.

Und Eis assoziierte Harry mit Draco, weswegen er diese Blüte in die Hand nahm. Er hob die Hand und gerade als er die Blüte in den Mund schob, sah George ihn an und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Harry, nicht!“

Auch in Freds Gesicht spiegelte sich der gleiche Schreck. „Die blauen sind noch nicht testbereit!“

Harry, der schon längst genüsslich an dem Bonbon lutschte, verstand die Aufregung der beiden nicht. Er fühlte sich gut und das Bonbon schmeckte auch. So zuckte er nur leicht mit den Schultern und genoss den Überraschungseffekt der Süßigkeit. Denn da das Bonbon plötzlich tatsächlich kühl wurde, hatte er kurz das Gefühl, er würde wirklich Eis essen.

„Hm, das schmeckt richtig gut“, gab er leise zu und schloss sogar leicht die Augen, woraufhin er die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Freunde gar nicht wahrnehmen konnte, als er begann zu verblassen und daraufhin plötzlich alle wild durcheinander redeten.

„Was zur Hölle ist denn jetzt los?“  
„Fred, George, macht doch was, er verschwindet!“  
„Was sollen wir denn machen, wir wussten nicht, welche Reaktion kommt!“  
„Aber ihr habt sie doch erfunden!“  
„Ja, aber George hat extra gesagt, er soll weder blau, noch rot, noch bunt nehmen!“  
„Wie lange hält das jetzt an?“  
„Keine Ahnung!“  
„Bei Merlin!“  
„Harry!“

So viele aufgeregte Stimmen ließen Harry nun doch die Augen öffnen und er sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln von einem zum anderen. Das Bonbon schob er mit der Zunge zur Seite, damit er sprechen konnte.

„Was ist denn los mit euch? Wieso regt ihr euch so auf?“

Er verstand nicht ganz, was gerade passiert war, seine Freunde sahen ziemlich geschockt aus und sahen immer wieder in seine Richtung, aber ihn selbst nicht direkt an, was ihm schon komisch vorkam. Ob das Bonbon vielleicht doch eine komische Nebenwirkung hatte? Kurz sah er an sich hinab. Doch sein Körper sah aus wie immer und als er sein Gesicht abtastete, fiel ihm da auch nichts seltsames auf.

„Harry!“ Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und stellte sich vor Harrys Sessel. „Du bist also noch hier?“

Harry konnte einen verwirrten Ton nicht unterdrücken. „Hä? Wieso sollte ich denn nicht da sein? Was soll das denn jetzt?“

„Ja, sieh dich doch mal an!“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. Vorsichtshalber sah er noch einmal an sich hinab, aber auch hier fiel ihm nichts auf und er setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. „Hermine, was willst du denn von mir? Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!“

Doch Ron, der Harry direkt gegenüber saß, schüttelte, noch ziemlich blass im Gesicht, den Kopf. „Nein, Kumpel... du bist... unsichtbar man!“

„Ich bin... _was?!_ “

Harry wünschte sich einen Spiegel und stand auf, um zwischen Fred und George zum Spiegel zu gelangen, vor dem er stehen blieb. Doch tatsächlich sah er... nichts. Harry konnte hinter sich im Spiegel Fred, George, Neville und Hermine sehen, doch sein eigenes Ich, dass die anderen ja eigentlich verdecken sollte, fehlte.

„Heiliger Doxy!“, entfuhr es dem Dunkelhaarigen erschrocken und seine Auge suchten weiterhin im Spiegel. Er wedelte mit der Hand, hob Arme und drehte sich, aber das Ergebnis blieb immer gleich.

Er war unsichtbar!

„Das schlägt dem Kessel ja den Boden aus! Wie geil ist das denn?“ Harry lachte auf, während er nach wie vor versuchte, etwas von sich im Spiegel zu entdecken und seine Freude verpuffte erst, als er Hermine wieder sprechen hörte.

„Meiner Meinung nach, Harry, solltest du dich nicht zu früh freuen, immerhin war das kein gewünschter Effekt?“

„War es nicht?“, fragte er erneut nach und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ehrlich Harry, wo bist du denn in letzter Zeit mit deinen Gedanken? Fred und George meinten extra, welche der Blüten du lieber nicht nehmen solltest und du schnappst dir eine davon? Hörst du eigentlich irgendwann einmal richtig zu? Das man ab und zu bei Professor Binns nicht wirklich aufpassen kann, verstehe ich ja noch, aber jetzt bist du auch bei uns abwesend?“

Harry wedelte während der Tirade nur unwirsch mit der Hand, doch als Hermine nicht aufhörte zu reden, fiel ihm ein, dass sie seine Bewegung ja gar nicht sehen konnte und er seufzte.

„Lass gut sein, Mine. Das letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, sind Vorwürfe..“

Harry bahnte sich wieder einen Weg zwischen den Freunden hindurch und setzte sich in seinen vorherigen Platz.

„Okay, also wie lange bleibe ich jetzt so?“, fragte er neugierig nach, doch das synchrone Schulterzucken, das als Antwort erfolgte, ermutigte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Soll das heißen, ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie ihr mich wieder sichtbar machen könnt, oder wann die Wirkung aufhört?“

„Nö.“, gab George knapp zurück und sah dabei in seine Richtung. Okay, jetzt war es selbst für ihn ein wenig beunruhigend. Harry atmete bewusst tief durch und lehnte sich dann im Sessel zurück.

„Und das sagst du ihm einfach so ins Gesicht?“  
„Zu was soll ich es denn sonst sagen, seinem Hintern vielleicht?“  
„Vielleicht gibt es ja einen Trank, der das wieder heil macht.“  
„Also ihr könnt ja versuchen, was ihr wollt, aber mich kriegen am Samstagmorgen keine zehn Thestrale zu der Fledermaus, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!“  
„Stattdessen willst du Harry lieber unsichtbar lassen?“  
„Es tut ihm doch nicht weh.“  
„Ronald!“  
„Was denn?“  
„Er hat Recht, Hermine. Professor Snape hat schon so immer miese Laune, aber am Wochenende ist es noch schlimmer!“  
„Ich bin auch Ron und Ginnys Meinung. Vielleicht können wir das Problem ja anders lösen..“  
„Ja, aber wie?“  
„Madam Pomfrey?“  
„Nein, wir kriegen das selber in den Griff, die Pomfrey würde sich nur an einen der Lehrer wenden.“  
„Ich dachte, das hatten wir sowieso vor?“  
„Hermine, deine Intelligenz in allen Ehren, aber bist du irre? Fred und ich könnten bei sowas von der Schule fliegen.“  
„Ja aber-“  
„Nichts da. Georgie hat Recht. Wir haben unsere Sachen bisher _immer_ selbst getestet, bevor wir sie an anderen ausprobiert oder sie überhaupt erst verkauft haben.“  
„Und aus dem Grund werden wir auch hier eine Lösung finden, bei der wir niemanden weiter einweihen müssen.“  
„Ganz genau.“  
„Und ihr habt einen weiteren Vorteil. Wir haben Wochenende, ihr habt also viel freie Zeit, in der ihr nachforschen könnt.“

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen Blick zu, ehe sie wieder einmal gleichzeitig nickten.

„Da ich meine Hausaufgaben gestern schon erledigt habe, kann ich ja mal nachschauen, ob ich nicht eine Pflanze finde, die helfen könnte.“  
„Ja, tu das Neville, ich werde in der Zwischenzeit in die Bibliothek gehen. Kommst du mit, Ginny?“  
„Klar, ich habe eh nichts anderes vor. Aber ich denke, Harry sollte wohl vorerst hier bleiben.“  
„Ja, das wäre das beste. Ich denke es könnte trotz der Magie hier Nachfragen geben, sollten plötzlich Bücher einfach so durch die Luft schweben. Zumal wir in der Bibliothek nicht besonders viele Zauber benutzen dürfen.“

„Ja, sonst schmeißt uns Madam Pince wieder raus.“ Ein Glucksen folgte.  
„Jaa, sie steht wohl nicht so drauf, wenn ein Buch in Flammen aufgeht, Seam.“  
„Alter, das war keine Absicht, ich wollte nur herausfinden, welche Seite mir die Lösung anzeigt. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn das Ding gleich Feuer fängt?“

Hermine unterbrach die beiden unwirsch. „Das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt. Dann ist das also geklärt, Fred und George gehen „arbeiten“ und Harry bleibt hier, während wir in die Bibliothek gehen.“

Ron stöhnte laut auf. „Wir auch?“

„Selbstverständlich Ronald, immerhin sollten wir Harry helfen, bevor sein Zustand noch dauerhaft wird.“

„Kann das denn passieren?“, fragte Harry nachdenklich und Hermine zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, während sie in die Richtung sah, in der sie Harrys Kopf vermutete.  
„Man kann nie wissen.“

„Wir werden uns auch gleich an die Arbeit machen. Aber ich finde diesen Effekt doch merkwürdig.“, meinte Fred leise und nahm George die Schachtel aus der Hand. Er musterte die Blüten mit gerunzelter Stirn. „George, welche Blüte hat Harry gleich nochmal gegessen?“

„Eine von den blauen, warum?“  
„Hell- oder Dunkelblau?“  
„Hell.“  
„Kann nicht sein.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil noch alle drei da sind.“  
„Was?“

George zog die Schachtel wieder zu sich, während der Rest der Gryffindors deren kleines Gespräch stumm verfolgt hatten. Auch George musterte die Blüten genau, bis er ein Geräusch machte, dass den anderen eindeutig klar machte, dass etwas geschehen war, was nicht hätte geschehen sollen.

Trotzdem fragte Ginny nach.

„Was genau hat dein _'Hmm'_ zu bedeuten, George?“

George seufzte und sah seine Schwester kurz an, blickte dann jedoch nach links, direkt in die braunen Augen seines Zwillings.

„Schlechte Nachrichten Bruderherz... Er hat die Eisblüte genommen..“

„Nein!“ Fred wollte sich erst selbst davon überzeugen und sah nach, stöhnte dann aber leicht auf, ehe er sich nach hinten auf den flauschigen Teppich fallen ließ.

„Was? Was ist?“  
„Die hat uns über eine Woche gekostet, bis wir sie soweit hatten und Harry isst unseren einzigen Prototypen..“

Im Hintergrund erklang ein zerknirschtes _„Tut mir leid“_.

„Hmm... Na wenigstens hat sie ihm geschmeckt..“, fügte George bitter hinzu und seufzte. Die ganze Arbeit, die sie in diese besondere Blüte investiert hatten und nun durften sie mit dieser noch einmal völlig von vorn anfangen.

„Drachenmist!“ Fred klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den Boden und George verschloss die Schachtel mit dem Deckel, ehe er sie verkleinerte und in seiner Tasche verstaute.

„Nützt alles nichts, Freddie, dann müssen wir noch einmal ran.“  
„Du sagst es, Bruder.“

Die Zwillinge standen auf, indem sie sich gegenseitig irgendwie aufhalfen, mit einer Stellage, die andere nur verknotet hätte und drehten sich zu den Freunden.

„Wenn ihr was raus finden solltet, dann schickt Pig.“  
„Den kann man wenigstens mit in die Bibliothek schmuggeln, so klein, wie der ist.“  
„Wir sind in unserem Zimmer.“

Die Freunde nickten und Fred und George machten sich mit Lee im Schlepptau auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm, während die anderen sich ihnen anschlossen, aber im Siebten Stock den Weg in die Bibliothek nahmen.

Harry derweil grinste vor sich hin. Unsichtbar... und das ohne Umhang.

Gut, er wusste, die anderen suchten nach einer Lösung. Es konnte auch gut sein, dass er nur einige Stunden verschwunden sein würde. Es tat ihm ja auch leid, das George und Fred mit dieser besonderen Blüte noch einmal von neuem anfangen mussten. Aber - und das war der springende Punkt - _aber_ er wäre gewiss _nicht_ Harry Potter, wenn er sich jetzt die Chance entgehen lassen würde, ungesehen herum zu stromern.

Außerdem hatte er dieser einen besonderen Blüte einfach nicht widerstehen können, wieso sich also schämen. Ab und zu passierten in der magischen Welt nun einmal Dinge, die man nicht erklären konnte, das hatte der Gryffindor ja schließlich schon oft genug am eigenen Leib gespürt. Warum sollte unter all diesen Sachen nicht auch einmal etwas gutes sein?

Hermines Worte hin oder her, das war seine Chance, endlich etwas heraus zu finden, ohne sich Gedanken darum zu machen, wie er versteckt bleiben könnte. Informationen über Slytherin, deren verändertes Verhalten, wie er und Neville ja bereits festgestellt hatten und ganz besonders über einen ganz bestimmten, blonden Jungen - Draco.

Harry stand also ebenfalls auf und verließ als Letzter den Raum der Wünsche, woraufhin auch die Tür verschwand. Der Gryffindor wandte sich nach links, um zu den Treppen zu kommen, denn auch wenn er wahnsinnig viele Ideen hatte, was er tun könnte, so hatte er in diesem Moment nur ein einziges Ziel – die Kerker und das so schnell wie möglich.

In den Gängen des Schlosses tummelten sich für einen Samstag recht viele Schüler, doch Harry kam zu seinem Glück relativ gut durch und musste nur wenige Male aufpassen, niemanden zu berühren.

Er wusste nicht, ob es bei anderen Unsichtbarkeitszaubern - falls es so etwas in der Art überhaupt gab - der Verzauberte sich selbst auch sehen konnte. Mit dem Tarnumhang jedoch war es mühsam, da man ihn ständig zurecht rücken musste, sowie aufpassen musste, dass er nicht verrutschte, oder die Füße zu sehen waren.

Seinem Ziel - den Kerkern – immer noch folgend, streifte Harry also durch die Korridore und die Treppen. Ein paar Mal überlegte er sogar ernsthaft, ob er sich mit dem einen oder anderen Mitschüler einen Streich erlauben sollte, immerhin war er ja nicht zu sehen.

Gerade bei Crabbe und Goyle fiel es ihm äußerst schwer, einfach weiter zu gehen und ihnen keine pinken Haare oder ähnliches zu verpassen.

Aber die Vernunft - eine Seite, die jedoch meist Harrys Neugierde unterlag - hielt ihn in diesem Moment davon ab, denn ihm fiel ein, dass Fred und George ja nicht wussten, wie lange er so unsichtbar bleiben würde.

Bei dem Glück, was der Gryffindor immer hatte, blieben es mehr als nur ein paar Stunden und sie mussten sich doch einem Lehrer anvertrauen, dann konnte man gleich erahnen, welcher jemand hinter einem Streich steckte. Gerade wenn die betroffenen Schüler niemanden gesehen hatten.

Doch Harry machte sich jetzt im Moment darum weniger Gedanken. Für ihn war es eine lustige Abwechslung und er hoffte, das seine vorübergehende Unsichtbarkeit ein großer Vorteil werden könnte, bedachte man, was er alles belauschen könnte.

Zumindest, wenn sich in der Zeit, die er an seinem Ziel verbringen wollte, wirklich jemand über etwas wichtiges unterhalten würde. Aber Harry war in dem Punkt optimistisch.

Bestens gelaunt, spazierte Harry letztendlich die Treppen hinunter, drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, damit er nachschauen konnte, ob ihn auch ja keiner sah - immerhin war es ungewöhnlich einen Gryffindor außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten dort unten zu sehen, noch dazu an einem Samstag. Dabei vergaß er für diesen Moment, dass ihn ja sowieso niemand sehen würde, aber Gewohnheiten legte man wohl so schnell nicht ab. Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zurück.

Im ersten Moment atmete er tief durch, ein bisschen mulmig war ihm ja schon dabei.

Aber sofort meldete sich der Gryffindor in ihm und auch die Neugierde siegte letzten Endes über die Unsicherheit. Seine Schultern strafften und Harry nahm den Weg wieder auf, den langen Gang mit den fast kahlen Steinwänden entlang.

Hier unten befanden sich kaum noch Potrträts, jedoch alle paar Meter einige Banner, manche erzählten die Geschichte von Hogwarts, wieder andere hielten wichtige Eckpunkte der magischen Geschichte fest und Harry, der sich bisher merkwürdigerweise noch nie die Zeit genommen hatte, diese zu betrachten, blieb mehr als nur einmal stehen, ehe er sich in Erinnerung rief, weswegen er überhaupt hier unten herum geisterte.

Der Ausflug in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins im zweiten Jahr war sehr, sehr lange her und Harry hatte kaum noch eine Ahnung, wo sich dieser befand. Er wusste noch, dass er beim Zaubertrank-klassenzimmer vorbei musste und in den nächsten Gang links. Aber er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er danach hin sollte.

Zuerst folgte er einfach nur dem Gang und als er bei der nächsten Abzweigung ankam, stand er einem weiteren Banner gegenüber. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen, kam dieser hier, auf dem zwei Zentauren abgebildet waren, relativ bekannt vor. Seiner Intuition vertrauend, die ihn nach links verwies, bedachte er den Banner mit einem letzten Blick und lief weiter, nur um Sekunden darauf erschrocken anzuhalten, da er fast in Blaise Zabini gelaufen wäre.

Nach dem ersten Schreck presste sich Harry schnell an die Wand, damit der Andere durch kam und atmete erleichtert aus. Wohl etwas zu laut, denn der schlanke Slytherin blieb stehen und sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Harry war versucht, den Atem anzuhalten, aber er zwang sich stattdessen ruhig zu atmen und nur wenige Sekunden später zuckte der Slytherin mit den Schultern und lief weiter.

Gleich hinter der Biegung, in die Harry gegangen war, befanden sich zwei weitere Gänge, der, aus dem Blaise gekommen war und der, in den er hinein ging. Kurz zögerte der Gryffindor, doch dann folgte er Blaise kurzerhand. Sollte der ihn nicht in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum führen, konnte Harry später immer noch umdrehen, aber so ganz alleine, wollte er nun auch nicht hier herum laufen.

Dennoch schien ihm das Glück gerade hold zu sein, denn nur wenige stumme Minuten später standen sie vor einer großen Flagge. Größer, als diejenigen, an denen Harry zuerst vorbei gekommen war. Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie im zweiten Jahr lediglich vor einer nackten Steinwand gestanden hatten, aber scheinbar hatte man dies in der Zwischenzeit geändert.

Der Banner war sandfarben und an den Seiten mit prachtvollen Ornamenten bestickt, während in der Mitte ein großer Kreis voller goldener, filigraner und teilweise sehr verschlungener Elemente abgebildet war.

Harry stellte sich fast direkt hinter Blaise. Einerseits wollte er es nicht verpassen, wann dieser los ging und andererseits wollte der Gryffindor sehen, was es mit dem Banner so auf sich hatte, denn Blaise nahm den Blick nicht von ihm.

Durch die veränderte Position konnte der Dunkelhaarige nun erkennen, was ihm zuvor verborgen gewesen war – eine Waldlichtung erstreckte sich in der Mitte und verlief bis zu den feinen, verflochtenen Linien hin, die das Bild in sanfter Weise von dem Rest des Banners abschnitten. Das Blätterdach der hohen Bäume schien dicht zu sein, denn nur hier und da konnte man wenige Strahlen Sonnenlicht entdecken, die das Gras auf der Lichtung zum leuchten brachten.

Bei den hintersten Bäumen funkelte es plötzlich verdächtig und Harry hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als ein stattliches Einhorn näher kam und schließlich auf der Lichtung und somit dem Betrachter direkt gegenüber stehen blieb.

Die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen brachten helle Lichtreflexe auf das Fell und die Mähne zum Glänzen und schimmern.

Das Fabelwesen hob stolz den Kopf und präsentierte das prachtvolle, große Horn, während sich die lange, weiße Mähne im nicht wahr zu nehmendem Wind leicht hin und her bewegte.

Blaise hob die Hand und gespannt sah Harry zu, wie der Größere das Einhorn sachte berührte. „Purum Sanguinem.“

Das schien das Passwort zu sein, denn das Einhorn glühte kurz genauso strahlend hell auf wie die filigranen Ornamente um die Lichtung herum. Das Geschöpf stellte sich wiehernd auf die Hinterbeine und noch während es zurück in den Wald rannte, teilte sich der Banner in der Mitte, obwohl er zuvor nicht gezeigt hatte, dass es dort einen Durchgang gab.

Blaise schritt hindurch und auch Harry folgte schnell. Gerade noch hinterher gelaufen, hörte er das Rascheln hinter sich, als sich der Banner zurück an seinen Platz bewegte.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und straffte dann die Schultern. Weder eine Ahnung davon, wann er wieder sichtbar werden würde, noch, wie er sich erklären würde, wenn er aufflog, beherrschte in diesem Moment nur ein Gedanke den jungen Potter:

_Ich bin in Slytherin..._

Wie schon im Gryffindorturm hallte ihm Stimmenlärm entgegen, in der Hinsicht schienen sich die Slytherins ja nun nicht gerade von den anderen Häusern zu unterscheiden. Doch als Harry den kleinen Gang vom Banner bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der nur wenige Schritte lang war, hinter sich gelassen hatte, schlug ihm dennoch ein völlig anderes Bild entgegen als im Turm.

Zum einen selbstverständlich, weil es hier nicht so aussah, wie oben. Doch zum anderen, weil das Stimmengewirr nicht von zu vielen durcheinander quatschenden Leuten her führte, sondern weil sogar er als Außenstehender in diesem Moment sehen konnte, dass die Fronten mehr als nur verhärtet waren.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war etwas größer als der ihre und der Gang zu den Schlafzimmern befand sich bei den Schlangen direkt in der Mitte des Raumes, dem Eingang gegenüber, so dass Harry nun auf zwei geteilte Lager traf.

Tatsächlich saßen die Schüler Slytherins so, als hätte man zwischen ihnen ein Seil gespannt, das keiner überqueren wollte. Ein Anblick, der Harry die Augenbrauen heben ließ. Außerhalb des Hauses sah und hörte man keinerlei Anfeindungen, Slytherin kam als eine Einheit, als ein Ganzes rüber, aber hier schien es eindeutig anders zu sein.

Sein Blick schweifte von einer zur anderen Seite.

Harry betrachtete dabei erst die eine, wesentlich größere Schar, aus der die meisten lärmenden Stimmen zu hören waren und schließlich die kleinere Seite voller Schüler, die sich nicht anmerken ließen, dass sie in der Minderheit waren. So stolz und eisern, wie sie vor dem Kamin aussahen, fragte sich Harry, ob sie wirklich nur so stark aussahen, weil sie sich gegenseitig halfen. Denn er konnte sich ehrlich nicht vorstellen, bei einer solchen heftigen Abgrenzung den anderen so entgegen zu blicken.

Aber das konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass Harry einfach anders gestrickt war, als einer der Slytherins.

Blaise war schon längst zu seinen Freunden auf der kleineren Seite gegangen, woraufhin sich Harry ein paar Schritte zur Seite stellte, um nicht im Weg zu stehen und den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins nun doch neugierig betrachtete.

Wie auch oben bei ihnen, standen hier im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum bequeme, kuschelig aussehende Sofas, auch wenn diese hier Grüntöne hatten. Die Steinwände waren verziert mit Porträts, Hausflaggen und demselben großen schwarzen Brett. Alles in allem bis auf die Farbe hin, kein großer Unterschied.

Harrys Blick wandte sich erneut an die Schüler vor dem Kamin und nun trat er näher. Harry fühlte Nevilles Worte bestätigt, Slytherin hatte sich intern verändert und das auch innerhalb der Jahrgänge, denn während er hier bei Nott, Blaise und den beiden Slytherin-Mädchen stand, konnte er sehen, wie Crabbe und Goyle, die gerade herein kamen, sich zu Parkinson auf der anderen Seite des Raumes setzten.

Harry, der es nicht wagte, sich hinzusetzen, aus Furcht, doch entdeckt zu werden, blieb also neben dem Kamin auf der Seite seiner gleichaltrigen Mitschüler stehen und lehnte sich an diesen an. Blaise sprach in dem Moment aus, was auch Harry gerade dachte.

„Wo ist Draco?“

Harry musterte Nott, der zu Blaise aufsah. „In eurem Zimmer schätze ich. Zumindest ist er dahin verschwunden, als wir vom Frühstück wieder kamen.“

_Eurem?_

Schlief Nott denn woanders?

Blaise nickte und als er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, stieß sich Harry leicht vom Kamin ab, um ihm zu folgen.

 

 ·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Während sich seine Freunde also wahnsinnige Sorgen machen, ob und wie er wieder auftaucht, infiltriert Harry seelenruhig den Slytherin-Bereich. Was wird ihn wohl dort erwarten?
> 
> Hättet ihr auch eine Illusionsblüte von Fred und George angenommen? Lasst mich wissen, was ihr von ihnen haltet, ich habe erstaunlich viele Ideen für diese Blüten, auch wenn es in dieser Story wohl nicht zu ihrem Einsatz kommen wird. ;) Aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr Einsatz nicht geplant wird *zwinker*
> 
> Auf welche Seite Slytherins würdet ihr euch stellen? Oder würdet ihr versuchen, zu schlichten?
> 
> Das nächste Mal begleiten wir Harry dann zu unserem blonden Prinzen.
> 
> Bis dahin,  
> Liebe Grüße


	4. Neue Erkenntnisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[first published 24.12.2013]]
> 
> Einen wunderschönen Weihnachtsmorgen!
> 
> Leider hat das Wetter es auch dieses Jahr nicht geschafft uns zu Weihnachten mit Schnee zu beglücken *seufz* Aber wat solls, ich schätze, es wird sicher wieder im Februar und März das Weiß auf uns runter knallen, so wie dieses Jahr auch schon.. Irgendwann verschiebt sich das bestimmt so heftig, dass wir Im Sommer Ski fahren und im Winter in der Sonne brutzeln..^^
> 
> Öhm ja, jedenfalls ist heute Dienstag und wie versprochen hab ich ein neues Kapitelchen mitgebracht.

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 4 - Neue Erkenntnisse _

 

Dem Slytherin erneut hinterher schleichend, ließen sie die lärmende Menge hinter sich und betraten die Gänge. Auch hier sah sich Harry neugierig um, denn es war doch anders, als in seinem Haus. Dort führte, wie in einem Turm üblich, eine Wendeltreppe zu den Schlafsälen, doch hier teilte sich der Gang nach kurzer Zeit.

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, so lange Gänge waren eigentlich nicht üblich, wenn sie doch ebenfalls Schlafsäle hatten. Jedoch wurde er eines Besseren belehrt, denn erst passierten sie die Schlafsäle der unteren Jahrgänge, die durch Schilder an der Tür ausgezeichnet waren - Nur um im Anschluss an dunklen Türen vorbei zu kommen, auf denen zwar noch immer der Jahrgang, aber nun auch Namen standen.

Harry entdeckte, Zwei- und Dreibettzimmer und ja, man konnte sagen, er wurde ein klein wenig neidisch. Zwar liebte er es mit seinen Jungs im Zimmer, aber die Unordnung, die manchmal herrschte und das morgendliche Aufstehen machte es nicht leicht, sich zu fünft einen Raum zu teilen. Jetzt machten auch Notts Worte bezüglich des Zimmers Sinn, denn als Blaise langsamer wurde, konnte Harry an der nächsten Tür _Draco Malfoy_ und _Blaise Zabini_ in silbernen Buchstaben sehen.

Harry atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Es gab keinen Grund zur Panik, das war nur Draco.

Draco in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Ein Bild ploppte in seinem Kopf auf und Harry verfluchte sich in diesem Moment. Dass seine Hormone nur schon deshalb verrückt spielten, weil er wusste, dass Draco hinter dieser Tür war, war nicht nur nervend, sondern auch peinlich. Ein Glück, dass man ihn gerade nicht sehen konnte.

Blaise hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Tür geöffnet und Harry sputete sich, noch hinein zu kommen, ehe der Slytherin ihm vielleicht noch die Tür vor der Nase zuwarf. Das wäre wirklich beschämend. Wer wusste denn schon, wann er noch einmal eine solche Gelegenheit bekommen sollte?

Harry stand nun fast neben dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Slytherin, der sich von der Tür ins Zimmer drehte und lächelte.

„Hey Draco.“

„Blaise“, ertönte die gelangweilt klingende Stimme des Blonden, zu Harrys Erstaunen jedoch ohne den sonst so abfälligen Klang. Draco hatte also sehr wohl eine andere Seite.

Eben jener lag auf einem Bett - seinem höchstwahrscheinlich - und las in einem Buch, von dem er auch jetzt nicht aufblickte, als Blaise näher trat. Harry hatte den Blonden ja schon öfter in anderer Kleidung, als der ihrer Uniform gesehen, aber dennoch nie so leger wie jetzt, was dem ganzen Bild einen gemütlichen Hauch gab. Hier schien sich der Slytherin wohl zu fühlen.

Das Zimmer war dem seinen gleich, es gab die großen, dunkelbraunen Himmelbetten, die slytherinlike selbstverständlich grüne Vorhänge und Bettwäsche hatten, es gab dieselben Schränke und ebenfalls eine Tür, die wohl wahrscheinlich - ebenso wie im Turm - ins Bad führte. Der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Räumen bestand aus zwei Schreibtischen am Fenster, die einander zugewandt zwischen den Betten standen und grüne Teppiche rund um die Betten.

Leicht runzelte Harry die Stirn, wenn sie im Kerker waren, wieso gab es dann hier Fenster? Ihm kam nicht die Idee, dass sie magisch sein könnten. Aber so wichtig, um intensiver darüber nachzudenken, waren sie für ihn dann doch nicht.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu den beiden Slytherins und setzte sich kurzerhand auf einen der Schreibtischstühle. Auf langes Stehen, wie im Gemeinschaftsraum, hatte er keine Lust. Außerdem sahen weder Draco, noch Blaise so aus, als würden sie sich in der nächsten Zeit auf den Stuhl setzen.

„Rate, wen ich eben gesehen habe?“

Harry sah auf, Blaise trat näher und setzte sich kurzerhand ans Fußende von Dracos Bett. Das Schmunzeln, welches über seine Lippen huschte, unterdrückte Harry nicht. Blaise kam ihm in diesem Moment viel fröhlicher vor, als er es normalerweise tat, trug denn wirklich jeder Slytherin außerhalb ihres Hauses eine Maske?

Wenn Ron ihm jetzt diese Frage gestellt hätte, so hätte Harry sich scherzenshalber auf das Ratespiel eingelassen, doch Draco verzog nicht einmal eine Miene, als er - noch immer gelangweilt - antwortete.

„Blaise, das Schloss ist mit Hunderten von Schülern überlagert, nicht zu vergessen, das Personal und die Lehrer, woher soll ich wissen, wen du gesehen hast?“

„Granger und Weasley“, antwortete der jetzt, ohne auf Dracos Frage einzugehen.

Das erste Mal hob Draco den Kopf, schnaubte abfällig und sah seinen besten Freund mit gerunzelter Stirn leicht ungläubig an.

Selbst Harry hätte voraus sehen können, dass auf eine solche Neuigkeit keine zufriedenstellende Antwort kam. Er wusste, das Draco seine beiden besten Freunde nicht leiden konnte. Er selbst würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nicht anders als der Blonde reagieren, wenn man ihm sagte, man hätte Crabbe und Goyle gesehen.

„Und das sollte mich interessieren, weil...?“, erklang es derweil und Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden zu.

„ _Weil..._ “, betonte Blaise und lächelte den Blonden an. „... es in ihrem Gespräch um Potter ging.“

„Ach.“

Harrys Hals schnürte sich leicht zusammen, er konnte ahnen, worum es sich in diesem Gespräch gedreht hatte. Mit Sicherheit war es nicht das Beste, wenn zu viele darüber Bescheid wussten, dass er unsichtbar im Schloss herum lief. Doch musste er auch zugeben, das er Dracos Reaktion wesentlich interessanter fand.

Dieser setzte sich nämlich plötzlich auf, legte ein Stück Pergament in das Buch, ehe er es zuklappte und Blaise nun wieder ansah. „Erzähl!“

Der Gryffindor hätte schwören können, Neugierde in dem einen Wort heraus zu hören.

Aufgeforderter Slytherin grinste jedoch erst ziemlich breit und Harry hörte deutlich den warnenden Unterton in Dracos Stimme. „Blaise!“

„Jaja, schon gut. Also folgendes...“ Blaise machte eine kleine Pause, woraufhin Draco ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, aber nichts erwiderte. „Ich wollte ja eigentlich in die Bibliothek.“

Draco nickte nur wieder und Harry war sich sicher, dass er diesen Fakt zuvor schon gewusst hatte. Klar, wenn sie sich ein Zimmer teilten.

„Als ich allerdings im vierten Stock ankam, habe ich gemerkt, das ich meine Sachen vergessen habe.“

„In der Tat.“ Eine elegante Handbewegung in Richtung des unsichtbaren Harrys folgte. „Sie liegen noch fein säuberlich aufgereiht auf dem Tisch.“

Harry drehte unweigerlich den Kopf etwas nach hinten und erkannte einige Pergamente und zwei Bücher. Anhand der Buchtitel schlussfolgerte Harry, dass der dunkelhaarige Slytherin sich die beiden längsten Aufsätze für das Wochenende aufgehoben hatte. Harry unterdrückte schweren Herzens ein Seufzen, er hatte eigentlich auch noch einen zu schreiben. Ron und er hatten Hermine gegenüber nur erwähnt, ihn schon fertig zu haben, damit sie am Vorabend aufhörte zu nerven. Immerhin waren sie erst vor einer Woche in Hogwarts angekommen, sie hatten noch das ganze Jahr über Zeit zu lernen.

Außerdem war der Aufsatz für Snape und der war doch sowieso nie zufrieden mit dem, was Harry schrieb. Der Gryffindor könnte genauso gut ein Essay über Sir Cadogan und dessen Vorliebe für Überraschungsangriffe schreiben, als über die Wirkung von Snargaluff-Früchten unter Einbeziehung der Aspekte einer Zugabe von Fledemausmilz und Belladonnaessenz - was das jetzige Thema ihres Aufsatzes war. Denn an der Note würde sich trotzdem nichts ändern.

Ein _Troll_ blieb ein _Troll_.

Der Schwarzhaarige freute sich ja schon über ein _Mies_ , das war immerhin zwei Noten besser. Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen, das Schuljahr hatte gerade einmal angefangen und schon nervte Snape ihn wieder wahnsinnig. Und das, obwohl er ihn - glücklicherweise - erst am Mittwoch wieder in einer Doppelstunde ertragen musste.

„Oh. Naja. Jedenfalls wollte ich mich gerade wieder umdrehen und die Treppe hinunter steigen, aber wie üblich, war die schon längst weg. Und dann hörte ich Weasley und Granger die andere Treppe herunter kommen.“

Harry drehte bei den Worten von Blaise den Kopf zurück zu den beiden Slytherins und bekam gerade noch so mit, dass Draco die Augen genervt verdrehte. Auch seinen Worten entnahm man den deutlichen Klang seiner Stimmung.

„ _Sehr_ interessant. Willst du mir vielleicht noch erzählen, was sie an hatten? Wie Weaselbee die Treppen mit seinen übergroßen Füßen hinunter geschlurft ist? Komm endlich zur Sache, Blaise.“

„Wer wird denn hier ungeduldig?“, kam es neckend zurück und Draco machte ein Geräusch, einem Knurren ähnlich.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich sags dir doch. Komm runter, Draco. Man könnte meinen, du saugst jede Information von Potter gerade zu auf, seit du dich nicht mehr mit ihm anfeindest. Hmm, oder vielleicht _weil_ du dich nicht mehr mit ihm raufst?“, fügte der Dunkelhaarige nachdenklich hinzu und betrachtete musternd seinen besten Freund.

„Willst du heute Nacht hier schlafen, Blaise?!“

Harry gluckste unwillkürlich, er fand die Chemie zwischen den beiden, eigentlich recht ungleichen Jungen köstlich. Obwohl er nicht ganz verstand, was die Anspielung von Blaise - über sich selbst - bedeuten sollte, so mochte er die Art, wie sich die beiden stritten.

Zwar war er es nicht gewohnt, den Blonden so ausgeglichen zu sehen, doch Harry erkannte sehr wohl die Art von Streit, die die beiden führten. Es war fast so, als würden sich Hermine und Ron streiten. Es war einfach... freundschaftlich. Ganz anders, als die Auseinandersetzungen, die Draco und er früher immer hatten. Blaise war von seiner Art her nicht so, wie Harry gedacht hätte und für ihn war es in diesem Moment ersichtlich, dass sich Blaise und Draco vertrauten. Wahrscheinlich mehr als irgendjemandem sonst.

Doch er wurde stutzig, wieso war es plötzlich so still, hatte er Blaise Information verpasst?

Harry sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, Draco und Blaise sahen skeptisch und äußerst misstrauisch ins Zimmer hinein und Harry wurde mit Schrecken bewusst, dass er zwar sehr wohl unsichtbar, aber deswegen nicht gleich stumm war.

Merlin, dass er aber auch nicht einmal ruhig bleiben konnte.

Sehr langsam und auf das absolut Lautloseste bedacht, erhob sich Harry vorsichtig, schlich fast schon in Zeitlupe um den Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich in einer anderen Ecke nieder. Vielleicht sollte er sich - nur zur Vorsicht - einen Schweigezauber verpassen.

„Du hast das doch auch gehört, oder?“ Blaise nickte schweigend auf Dracos leise Frage und der Blonde verengte die Augen, doch im nächsten Moment lärmte es draußen im Korridor und Stimmen lachten. Während sich die beiden Slytherins wieder sichtlich entspannten, atmete Harry erleichtert durch. Das war ja nochmal gut gegangen.

Die zwei begaben sich in ihre ursprüngliche Position und wandten sich wieder einander zu. Harry bewegte sich erneut, auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wo er sich an den Pfosten dort anlehnte und zwischen den Slytherins hin und her sah.

„Potter ist verschwunden.“

Draco hob eine elegant geschwungene Augenbraue. „Er ist weg?“

„Ja“, lautete Blaise simple Antwort und der Blonde runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Wie weg?“  
„Na weg eben..“

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Blaise, deine Information ist mehr als dürftig. Ist er einfach verschwunden? Weg aus Hogwarts oder wie?“

Warum interessierte das ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy so sehr?

Nachdenklich legte Harry den Kopf schief, während er die Arme verschränkte. All die Jahre über hatte er nichts als Ablehnung in den Augen des Blonden gesehen, wenn sie sich trafen - ab und zu vermischt mit Wut, Abscheu oder was auch immer Draco in dem Moment gefühlt hatte - und nun schien derselbe Junge ganz erpicht darauf zu erfahren, was los war.

Blaise zuckte in der Zwischenzeit leicht mit den Schultern, woraufhin der Blonde schnaubte - ein Laut, den Harry auch ziemlich gut von ihm kannte.

Auch wenn es in Harrys Bauch kribbelte, weil er nicht nur hier war, sondern auch noch Zeuge eines Themas wurde, dass sie wohl nie außerhalb von Slytherin besprochen hätten, konnte er seine Skepsis nicht so leicht abstellen. Mit Neville hatte er sich darüber unterhalten, über Draco, Blaise und die Slytherins.

Mehrere Male.

Aber selbst zu sehen, dass Draco auch anders konnte, als so, wie er sich sonst verhielt, gepaart mit der Neugierde über Informationen über sich selbst, gab ihm ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Harry biss sich leicht auf die Ecke seiner Unterlippe und ließ seine Zähne ein wenig darüber rutschen. Er war nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er still vor sich hin geschmachtet und jetzt, wo ihm quasi präsentiert wurde, dass Draco wirklich eine Maske außerhalb des Zimmers trug, konnte Harry es kaum glauben. Nun ja, es war nicht besonders schwer nachvollziehbar bei dem Verhalten, was sie beide bis letztes Jahr einander gezeigt hatten.

Harry atmete tief durch. Während Blaise eine Position im Schneidersitz vorzog, saß der Malfoy-Erbe bequemer. Eines seiner Beine war auf dem Bett leicht angewinkelt, das andere hing leger über dem Bettrand. Draco strahlte - trotz der sichtlichen Gereiztheit über Blaise - eine Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, wie sie der Gryffindor bis jetzt nur entfernt von ihm kannte und zwar dann, wenn sie Zaubertränke brauten.

Nicht nur einmal hatte sich Harry dabei erwischt, während der nebligen Dampfschwaden im Klassenzimmer zu dem Blonden geschielt zu haben. Gegenüber seinen Freunden hätte er es wahrscheinlich nie zugegeben, aber Draco war jemand, der das Tränke brauen wirklich beherrschte. Kaum ein Trank ging dem Slytherin schief. Während dem Verkleinern der Zutaten ging er akkurat und schnell vor, jede Zugabe war zeitlich fast schon perfekt. Draco ließ sich während des Brauens wirklich nur von einem aus seiner Konzentration bringen und das war er selbst. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, das Zaubertränke Dracos bestes Fach war, so wie bei ihm Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Er musste das nicht erst lernen, Harry konnte das einfach. Es war leicht für ihn. Und wahrscheinlich ging es dem Slytherin bei Harrys Hass-fach genauso.

Obwohl er das Fach an sich nicht besonders schlimm fand. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch mehrere Tränke besser hinbekommen hätte, hätten ihn die Slytherins oder Snape besser arbeiten lassen. Aber das machte die Eule jetzt auch nicht fett, es war eben, wie es war.

Harry sah die beiden Slytherins an, doch diese schwiegen im Moment und als Harry den Blick abwenden wollte, fiel eben jener auf Dracos Finger, die fast schon wie abwesend über den Rand des Buches glitten, in dem er vorher gelesen hatte.

Dracos Finger waren schlank, beinahe schon feingliedrig und er wiederholte die Bewegung am Buch immer wieder. Einer seiner Finger fuhr über die obere Kante des Buches und wieder zurück, während die anderen fast schon schwebend die Bewegung mitverfolgten, berührten dabei selbst das Buch aber nicht.

Unwillkürlich kam ihm ein weiteres Bild in den Sinn, seine Hände beim Zaubertrankzutaten schneiden, wie sie den Zauberstab hielten, der auf ihn zielte, eine Seite im Buch, wenn er umblätterte und nicht zuletzt sogar, wie er einen Becher hielt. Unwillkürlich schluckte Harry. Er war kein Fetischist, aber Dracos Hände hatten einfach etwas... faszinierendes. Und die anmutige Bewegung auf dem Buchdeckel trug nicht gerade dazu bei, den Blick davon abzuwenden, zumal sich vor seinem inneren Auge eine ganz andere Szene abspielte, worüber Dracos Finger statt dem Buch streicheln könnten.

Abrupt atmete er tief durch und stieß sich leicht vom Bett ab, bei Gryffindors Schwert, auch wenn er unsichtbar war, war er keinen Schritt weiter bei Draco gekommen und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren.

Einige Schritte zurück weichend, versuchte Harry seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, während wieder Leben in die Slytherins kam, denn Blaise ließ sich auf dem Bett einfach zur Seite fallen und Draco lehnte sich an der Bettrückwand an und streckte seine Beine aus, einen Knöchel über den anderen legend.

„Okay, nehmen wir mal an, er ist tatsächlich weg-“  
„Glaubst du, ich erfinde sowas?“

„- Dann sollten wir doch heraus finden, wo er hin ist, meinst du nicht?“, sprach Draco weiter, ohne sich auch nur im Entferntesten um Blaise Einwurf zu kümmern.

Der Dunkelhaarige war das scheinbar schon gewöhnt, denn er sagte nichts weiter, nickte leicht und drehte sich auf den Rücken, ehe er die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkte.

„Nur denke ich, wird das nicht so einfach sein.“

Während Harry schon längst nachgefragt hätte warum, schwieg Draco, richtete seinen Blick jedoch auf seinen Freund, der in diesem Augenblick auch schon weiter sprach.

„Nachdem ich Granger und Weasley passiert hatte, hab ich gehört, wie sie ihn zurecht gestutzt hat, weil er seinen Mund nicht halten konnte.“

Harry konnte nicht anders, er grinste. Das war so typisch Hermine und Ron, dass er das wohl auch erkannt hätte, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, um wen es sich hier im Gespräch handelte. Zu seiner Überraschung grinste auch Draco und Blaise nahm unbewusst die stumme Frage von Harry auf.

„Wieso grinst du jetzt so?“

„Hmm..“, meinte der Blonde genüsslich und schmunzelte nur noch vor sich hin. „Ich mag beide nicht, aber ich liebe es, wenn Weaselbee von der Granger runter gemacht wird, das macht mir irgendwie immer gute Laune.“

„Ah ja..“  
„Was ist?“  
„Seit wann sind deine Gedanken denn so oft bei _Potters_ Freunden?“

„Ach halt die Klappe Zabini!“, erklang es nun weitaus gereizter. „Wieso fängst du immer wieder mit Potter an?  
„Wer hat denn gerade mit Potter angefangen?“

Blaise rollte sich wieder auf die Seite, Draco zugewandt und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm ab.

„Du.“  
„Ich?“

„Siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden?“, erklang es unwirsch.  
„Ich hab doch nicht mit Potter angefangen, ich hab über seine Freunde geredet.“  
„Das macht doch keinen unterschied, ob nun Potter selbst, sein wandelndes Lexika oder das rote Weasel.“

„Wenn das keinen Unterschied macht, wieso regst du dich dann jedes Mal auf, wenn man Potter auch nur namentlich erwähnt?“

Draco schnaubte so abfällig, dass es sogar Snape Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

„Weil er Potter ist.“  
„Natürlich.“

Während die beiden Jungen auf dem Bett nun wieder schwiegen, schmunzelte Harry still vor sich hin. Selbst er – und dass sollte schon etwas heißen – hatte in dem Moment erkannt, dass Draco etwas verbarg, was er nicht teilen wollte. Selbst mit Blaise nicht. Bestimmt war es ihm nur möglich gewesen, weil die beiden Slytherin sich sicher waren, allein zu sein. Aber hey - besser so als gar nicht.

Dennoch würde ihm diese Erkenntnis nicht besonders viel nützen, wenn nicht bald etwas passieren würde, ob nun positiv oder nicht. Immerhin hatte der Gryffindor keine Ahnung, wie lange die Wirkung der Blüte noch anhalten würde. Er konnte jeden Moment wieder auftauchen.

Sein, bis eben noch vorhandenes, kleines Lächeln verschwand.

Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, im Raum der Wünsche zu bleiben, während sich seine Freunde für ihn Informationen besorgten - sofern es denn welche gab.

Nein - stattdessen hatte sich in seinem Kopf der wahnwitzige Plan entwickelt, Draco zu belauschen, obwohl er schon zuvor Zweifel hatte, ob Draco ihn je anders sehen würde als bisher.

Merlin, dass selbst so eine simple Aussage ihn plötzlich so gewaltig störte, war auch neu. Viel schlimmer waren die Worte, die sie sich früher immer an den Kopf geworfen hatten und Draco hatte ihn eben noch nicht einmal wirklich beleidigt, sondern lediglich betont, dass er eben er selbst war.

Harry schalt sich innerlich einen Trottel, während Blaise aufstand und sich ins Bad verzog. Sowohl Draco als auch Harry sahen ihm nach und erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, seufzte Draco leise, dafür aber hörbar schwer auf.

Sofort richtete Harry seinen Blick auf den Liegenden, was verschwieg Draco wohl seinem besten Freund?

Der Blonde erhob sich ebenfalls elegant vom Bett und - wie es Harry vorkam - mit einer ziemlich bedrückten Miene. Ohne zu wissen, dass Harry dort stand, machte der Slytherin einige Schritte auf ihn zu und der unsichtbare Gryffindor drückte sich vorsichtshalber an die Wand. Er stand so ungünstig, dass Draco ihn jeden Moment berühren müsste. 

Doch dieser blieb glücklicherweise kurz vor ihm stehen und schloss die Augen, die Brauen schmerzlich zusammen gezogen.

„Warum gehst du mir nur einfach nicht aus dem Kopf...“, flüsterte er so leise, dass Harry es - trotz der Nähe zu Draco - fast nicht verstanden hätte und öffnete die Augen wieder. „Potter.“

Harry, eben noch angespannt, war zu keiner anderen Reaktion fähig, als dass ihm schlicht und einfach der Mund aufklappte.

Draco Malfoy - _der_ Draco Malfoy - bekam ihn - _ihn_ \- nicht aus dem Kopf?

_Was... Wieso... Wer... Wie..._

Ein einziges Stottern ertönte in seinem Kopf. Zusammenhängende Worte bekam er nicht zustande.

Harry war zu keinem einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fähig, weshalb er noch immer so dort stand, als sich die Badtür wieder öffnete. Draco, der nachdenklich an Harry vorbei auf die Wand gesehen hatte, spannte sich unwillkürlich leicht an, was Harry nur deshalb sah, weil er ihm so nahe war.

Sofort verschwand auch der grübelnde Gesichtsausdruck, den Draco eben noch gehabt hatte, ehe er sich umdrehte. Der Slytherin ließ sich erneut auf seinem Bett wieder, dieses Mal jedoch auf dem Bauch. Harry biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe, der Anblick war definitiv nicht zu verachten. Draco stützte sich auf den Unterarmen auf, die Hände ineinander gefaltet und sah Blaise an, der nun auf dem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Okay, auf Weasel und Granger können wir uns nicht verlassen. Was schlägst du vor, wie wir sonst erfahren sollen, was mit Potter ist?“

„Wenn nur die beiden Bescheid wissen, könnte das schwierig werden“, merkte Blaise an und Draco nickte leicht.

Harry konnte sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, war sich allerdings sicher, dass Draco in diesem Moment dieselben Züge zeigte, wie er es beim Schreiben eines Testes tat.

„Allerdings kennen wir doch Weasel und der kann seine Klappe nun einmal einfach nicht halten.“

Harry, der sich nur langsam von seinem Schock erholt hatte, unterdrückte bei Dracos Worten ein Seufzen. Er wusste ja, dass Draco Ron nicht leiden konnte und dass Ron manchmal wirklich ab und zu Dinge sagte, die er nicht sagen sollte, stimmte auch. Dennoch machte es ihm etwas aus, Draco so über seinen besten Freund reden zu hören.

„Das klingt, als hättest du einen Plan.“ Blaise grinste breit und legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Den hab ich in der Tat. Du, mein Lieber, nimmst dir deine Sachen und gehst in die Bibliothek. Dann kannst du die beiden belauschen und mir danach alles kesselwarm berichten.“

Fast sofort war das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen gewichen und er seufzte laut und leidend auf. „Warum ich allein?“

Ein belustigtes Schnauben seitens Draco folgte.

„Oh bitte Blaise. _Ich_ bin mit meinen Aufgaben fertig, du nicht. Also wieso sollte ich mich jetzt in die Bibliothek setzen, wenn du sowieso hin musst.“

Sein Gesprächspartner verzog das Gesicht und warf einen finsteren Blick auf die Schularbeiten neben ihm. Es schien, als verfluche er sie gerade in Gedanken, doch schließlich seufzte er ergeben und nickte.

„Also gut, ich machs. Aber sag mir warum, Draco.“  
„Warum du in die Bibliothek sollst? Wenn du das nicht verstanden hast, bist du dümmer, als ich dachte!“  
„Nein, warum du so unbedingt wissen willst, was mit Potter passiert ist?“

Einen Augenblick war es still und während Draco sich auf seinem Bett bewegte, hörte Harry die abweisenden Worte.

„Es interessiert mich eben.“

Harry konnte den Ernst in Blaise Gesicht sehen und dessen Stimme hatte sich ebenfalls verändert, war sie zuvor noch neckend gewesen, so klang er nun ruhiger.

„Das war keine wirkliche Antwort.“  
„Eine bessere bekommst du auch nicht.“  
„Draco, komm schon. Wir sind Freunde oder nicht?“

Langsam trat Harry wieder näher, der Umschwang des Gespräches verwirrte ihn. Es kam ihm so vor, als ginge es jetzt nicht mehr nur um ihn.

„Das sind wir Blaise.“, bestätigte Draco leise und Blaise erhob sich vom Schreibtisch, um sich wieder auf Dracos Bett zu setzen, jetzt allerdings direkt neben den Blonden.

„Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, Dray.“

 _Dray.._ hallte es in seinen Gedanken nach. Harry war sich absolut sicher, dass Blaise der Einzige war, der ihn so nennen durfte und mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde offensichtlicher, dass sich die beiden besser kennen mussten, als er geglaubt hatte.

Früher hatte er Draco oft mit den Gorillas gesehen und er konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, ob Blaise auch in der Traube folgender Slytherins dabei gewesen ist. Aber die Vertrautheit, die sie vermittelten, ließ sich mit Sicherheit nicht über einen Sommer hinweg aufbauen. Vermutlich hatte er Draco immer anders gesehen, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Der Gedanke war nicht abwegig, immerhin kannte der Blonde ihn ja auch nicht so gut, dass er, beispielsweise, wusste, was bei den Dursleys los war.

Direkt vor dem Bett blieb Harry stehen und sah auf die beiden, eng nebeneinander sitzenden Personen. Während Dracos Miene stur, aber dennoch traurig wirkte, sah er aufrichtige Besorgnis bei Blaise.

Das Gefühl, den Blonden einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, nahm fast sein gesamtes Denken ein. Das hatte nichts mit irgendeiner Anziehung zu tun. Harry wollte jetzt schlicht und einfach für ihn da sein. Blaise, so als hätte er es geahnt, legte zumindest einen Arm um Draco und drückte ihn sachte ein wenig an sich, während Draco still blieb.

Wenige Minuten später seufzte der Blonde auf und löste sich von Blaise. Er deutete zum Tisch. „Du solltest nun aufbrechen.“

Blaise folgte dem Fingerzeig nicht, sondern blickte dem Blonden weiterhin ins Gesicht, nickte allerdings. Erst dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, rutsche vom Bett und nahm die beiden Bücher und die Pergamente zu sich.

„Blaise?“, erklang es leise, als dieser gerade an Harry vorbei ging und der Angesprochene blieb stehen, ehe er sich zu Draco umdrehte.

„Danke.“

„Nicht dafür.“, kam nur lächelnd zurück. Sie nickten sich zu und Blaise verließ den Raum.

Harry, der dem Dunkelhaarigen nachgesehen hatte, wandte sich um, als es raschelte. Doch Draco hatte sich nur nach hinten ins Kissen sinken lassen. So wirklich wusste er nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Eigentlich wollte er ja mehr heraus finden, aber Draco machte sicherlich keine Selbstgespräche.

Während der Blonde also an seinen Betthimmel sah, versank Harry in seinen Gedanken, Draco bekam ihn also nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Das war zumindest schon mal gut. Aber Harry wusste nun trotzdem nicht, ob Draco nun mehr an ihm interessiert war, oder eben einfach nur über ihn nachdachte. Noch dazu - was sollte diese Szene eben? Um was ging es da?

Merlin, war das kompliziert. Und dass, wo er dachte, über solche Dinge zu grübeln wäre Mädchenkram.

Eine ganze Weile war es still in dem Zimmer, während die beiden Jungen ihren Gedanken nach hingen, doch ein Seufzen Dracos schreckte Harry aus den seinen wieder auf. Fast sofort glitt sein Blick zurück zu seinem Mitschüler, der jedoch nur einen Arm unter den Kopf schob und eines seiner Beine anwinkelte.

Mehr geschah zu Harrys Enttäuschung nicht. Keine Worte, keine Sätze, keine Informationen.

Musternd legte der Gryffindor den Kopf schief und seine Hand auf das Holz des Bettes vor ihm. Langsam wandte er sich seitlich und ging am Bett entlang, woraufhin seine Finger den Weg, den er machte auf dem Holz mit verfolgten. Erst am Fußende, dann schließlich den Pfosten entlang.

Als Harry seitlich des Bettes stand, ließ er seine Finger über die Decke streichen, die bei jedem weiteren, langsamen Schritt höher wanderten, an Dracos Beinen vorbei, seiner Hüfte, seinem Oberkörper und schließlich blieb Harry am Kopfende stehen und sah auf den entspannt daliegenden Slytherin hinab.

Was hatte er nur an sich, dass Harry so oft seinem Anblick verfiel?

Selbstverständlich sah er gut aus, aber... das war nicht alles.

Anfangs mochte es wirklich sein Äußeres sein, was Harry anzog, aber während er ihn jetzt betrachtete, kamen ihm Gegebenheiten in den Sinn, die eigentlich - würde ihn jemand so intensiv beobachten, wie Harry es getan hatte - auch allen anderen Schülern von Hogwarts hätte sagen müssen, dass Draco eben nicht der Arsch war, für den ihn alle hielten.

Aber selbst wenn er es erklären würde, ihm würde keiner glauben. Gewiss würde Ron nicht einmal zuhören wollen, für ihn war alles, was Draco betraf, wie ein rotes Tuch und Harry wusste auch den Grund, aber an seinen Gefühlen würde dies trotzdem nichts ändern.

Warum schien sein Prinz so traurig zu sein?

Harry blinzelte überrascht, angesichts seines Gedankens, doch er musste auch zugeben, dass ihm der Gedanke irgendwie gefiel.

Selbstverständlich war Draco kein wirklicher Prinz, doch sein Status in der Zauberwelt und der Wohlstand seiner Familie, sowie die - zumindest meist - tadellosen Manieren hätten auch andere Schlüsse zulassen können.

„Es ist schon komisch, wie die Dinge so laufen...“, murmelte der unwissende Prinz und Harry legte leicht den Kopf schief, nur um bei den danach folgenden Worten verwirrt die Brauen zusammen zu ziehen. „Weißt du, was merkwürdig ist, Artax?“

Im Raum ertönte ein leises Shuh und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Stange neben dem Schrank, auf dem sich zwei Eulen befanden. Ein großer, stattlicher Uhu und ein etwas kleinerer Steinkauz, der sich an die größere Eule kuschelte. Der Uhu war hell- und dunkelbraun gemustert und hatte große orange-farbene Augen, die auf dem Slytherin ruhten. Dann schien das wohl Dracos Eule zu sein, denn der weiß-braun gestreifte Kauz hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Ein weiteres, leises Fiepen ertönte, was wohl eine Zustimmung für Draco war, denn dieser seufzte leise und sprach dann weiter.

„So viele Jahre kennen wir uns nun und doch kennen wir uns nicht richtig.“ Ein Ton erfolgte, der sich wie „Who?“ anhörte. „Harry Potter meine ich..“, schob Draco leiser als eben nach.

Der unsichtbare Harry nickte sanft, als wolle er dem zustimmen, denn Draco hatte Recht. Vier Jahre kindisches Gestreite, ein Jahr, in dem sie sich mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg gegangen sind, seine Entdeckungen bezüglich seiner Sexualität und jetzt das angefangene Schuljahr.

Insgesamt also Sechs Jahre, ohne dass er richtig sagen konnte, wer Draco Malfoy wirklich war. Genauso wenig wie eben dieser behaupten könnte, er würde ihn wirklich kennen. Selbstverständlich kannte er seinen früheren Lieblingsfeind besser als so manchen anderen Slytherin in seinem Jahrgang, aber es war nicht genug.

 _Ihm_ war es nicht genug.

„Ich wollte mit ihm befreundet sein, im ersten Jahr. Das wollte ich wirklich...“

Harry schluckte angesichts dieser Offenbarung.

„Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass er vor dem Weasel keine Freunde hatte? Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass man ihn nicht wie einen König behandelt hat, nach allem, was man mir vorher jahrelang über ihn erzählt hat?“

Ein weiterer, fast schon tröstender laut der Eule erfolgte und Harry unterdrückte einen Laut. Dass der Slytherin das wusste, war ihm neu. Aber ihm blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken, da der Blonde schon weiter sprach.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine bessere Möglichkeit, als zu versuchen sich zu melden, nur um dann zurück gewiesen zu werden.“

Draco seufzte leise auf und schloss, den Kopf dabei sanft schüttelnd, die Augen. Harry derweil - geplättet von all den Informationen, die er erfahren hatte, öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder, nicht sicher, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Zu hören, wie es wirklich ist, war mehr als nur eine Erleichterung. Vielleicht könnten sie doch noch einen gemeinsamen Nenner finden und zumindest erste Bande knüpfen. Schon allein der Kontakt zu Draco würde ihm sicherlich helfen. Neville hatte ja zwischendurch mal erwähnt, dass es nicht schaden könnte, zuerst eine mehr oder weniger freundschaftliche Ebene zu finden. Man musste ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Unsicher biss sich der, sonst so mutige, Gryffindor auf die Unterlippe. Wäre es das richtige?

Harry atmete tief durch und gab sich einen Ruck, wenn er nach all den Informationen nun nicht den ersten Schritt tat, vielleicht würden sie ihn dann nie schaffen.

Noch immer so nahe am Bett stehend, öffnete er den Mund erneut und hauchte ein leises „Draco..“ Seine Stimme schien jedoch nicht bereit mit zu machen, weshalb es eher flüsternd heraus kam. Dennoch war es ein schönes Gefühl, Draco direkt einmal Draco nennen zu dürfen. Jedoch direkt danach, schalt Harry sich fast schon selbst einen dämlichen Muggel, denn Draco fuhr wie von einem Doxy gebissen hoch, packte mit einer schnellen, energischen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab und zielte in das - seiner Sicht nach - leere Zimmer hinein.

„Wer ist da?!“, erklang es äußerst abweisend und gewohnt kalt. „Zeige dich oder du verbringst die nächsten Wochen im Krankenflügel!“

Oh _Merlin_!

Wenn ihm jetzt nichts einfiel, wie er hier raus kam, diente er demnächst wohl nur noch den Flubberwürmern zum Fraß.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Und schon ist das Kapitel zu Ende.. und ich habe leider auch eine schlechte Nachricht, ich hänge nämlich ein bisschen hinterher.. *räusper*  
> Das bedeutet das nächste kapitel bekommt ihr pünktlich in zwei Wochen, am Dienstag, den 7.01. und dann.. schauen wir, wie weit ich mit dem Schreiben gekommen bin..^^
> 
> Heute hinterlasse ich hier keine Fragen außer natürlich der einen wichtigen – Was wird Harry nun machen? Offenbart er sich? Gibt er sich als jemand anderes aus? Lässt die Wirkung nach? Versucht er zu verschwinden?
> 
> Hmm, doch viele Fragen...^^
> 
> Nun gut, ich wünsche euch heute ein wundervolles Weihnachstfest und schöne Feiertage im Kreise von Familie und/oder Freunden und gleichzeitig dazu auch ein schönes Silvesterfest, vorraus gesetzt ihr feiert das.
> 
> Und bevor sich einer von euch fragt, wieso ich das so sage, löse ich es gleich auf: Ich hasse Silvester und feiere das NIE! ^^
> 
> Hat gesundheitliche Gründe, meine Ohren vertragen diesen Krach nicht, es tut weh.. also werde ich es wie jedes Jahr machen, ich pack ein kleines Beutelchen und rase mit Tochter und Katze zu meinen Eltern aufs Land. xD
> 
> Wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr!


	5. Soziale Interaktionen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[first published 07.01.14]]  
> Ich wünsche euch noch nachträglich ein herzliches neues Jahr!

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Harry wusste binnen Sekunden, dass er da einen ziemlichen Fehler begangen hatte. Dracos Zimmer war anscheinend der einzige Ort, an dem er so sein konnte, wie er war und er hatte das irgendwie... missbraucht.

Anders konnte er das nicht nennen.

Noch immer zielte der, deutlich wütende, Slytherin ins Zimmer. Dracos Stimme kühlte noch weiter ab und klang nun mehr als frostig. Ein Umstand, den Harry sich nicht hätte vorstellen können, dennoch wurde er gerade eines Besseren belehrt. Unwillkürlich wich der Gryffindor deshalb langsam einige Schritte zurück.

Wenn Draco so unglaublich ruhig klang, war es noch nie gut gewesen, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Das hatte nicht nur das goldene Trio schon öfter bemerkt.

„Zeig dich, du Feigling!“

Auf den Stab sehend, der zwar in seine Richtung, aber dennoch an ihm vorbei zielte, seufzte Harry leise auf. Wie schon geahnt, ruckte der Stab sofort auf ihn. Nicht daran denkend, dass Draco seine Geste nicht sehen konnte, hob Harry abwehrend die Hände.

„Bitte beruhige dich, ich bin unbewaffnet und will auch nicht mit dir kämpfen.“

Doch Draco hörte nicht darauf und stand langsam auf, die Augen sauer zusammen gekniffen. „Wer bei Slytherin wagt es, sich unsichtbar in meinem Zimmer umher zu bewegen? Rede! Wer bist du?!“

„Draco bitte. Ich wollte nicht... also, ich-“ Schlagartig unterbrach sich Harry selbst, als ein roter Lichtblitz auf ihn zusteuerte und nur sehr knapp entkam er dem Zauber, indem er sich drehte und somit an den Schrank prallte.

Den Zauberstab drohend auf denjenigen gerichtet, der gegen das Holz gekracht war, schritt Draco langsam vorwärts. „Keine Ausflüchte! Sag mir wer du bist und zeige dich!“

Harry wollte bereits zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch er stockte. „Du erkennst mich nicht?“

Und das nach Fünf Jahren Streitereien und Diskussionen.

Draco verengte die Augen, der misstrauische Ausdruck verstärkte sich, dennoch hielt er im Bewegen des Zauberstabs inne und brach somit den nächsten Zauber, den er hatte anwenden wollen, ab. Harry, der sich schon dazu bereit gemacht hatte, auszuweichen, entspannte sich nur mäßig, er kannte Dracos Temperament in einer Streitsituation inzwischen am Besten.

Dass ein Fremder in seinem Zimmer war, musste nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass er anders handeln würde, als er es früher in einer Begegnung zwischen ihnen beiden tat.

„Es gibt nur sehr wenige, die in meiner Gunst hoch genug stehen, dass sie mein Zimmer betreten dürfen. Dass du dich hier unsichtbar herein geschlichen hast, bestätigt nur, dass du dessen unwürdig bist.“

Kälter hätte Dracos Stimme wohl kaum klingen können, doch Harry, der ja selbst gehört hatte, dass es auch anders ging, störte sich nicht wirklich daran. Er verstand Dracos Wut und sah nun ein, dass es wohl eine blöde Idee war, sich hier einzuschleichen. Selbstverständlich bereute er es nicht, Informationen wie solche waren für ihn viel wert, aber die Konfrontation mit Draco hätte nicht sein müssen.

Soviel zu dem Plan, sich ein und wieder heraus zu schleichen.

„Ahm..“, entwich es Harry lediglich, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was er auf solch einen Vorwurf erwidern sollte. Doch Draco schnaubte schon laut, bevor der Gryffindor noch mehr an seine Silbe anhängen konnte.

„Bei Slytherin, du bist genauso redegewandt wie Potter! Wenn ich nicht besser wüsste, dass sogar er nicht so dumm ist, sich hier einzuschleichen, würde ich glatt annehmen, du wärst er.“

Harry erstarrte fast augenblicklich, seine Gedanken rasten. Irgendwie musste er Draco dazu bringen, zu glauben er wäre jemand anderes als er selbst, ohne dabei wirklich jemanden zu beschuldigen.

„Ich... bin... ahm...“ Seine Augen huschten von Dracos misstrauischer Miene durch das Zimmer und blieben an einem dicken und recht zerfleddert wirkenden Buch mit einem gelben Einband hängen.

„Ein Hufflepuff!“, quetschte der überforderte Gryffindor schnellstens heraus und noch bevor Draco irgendwie darauf reagieren konnte, floh Harry eilends aus dem Zimmer.

Er rannte fast schon den Gang entlang und konnte Draco erst rufen, dann fluchen und ihn schließlich auch hinter sich her kommen hören, woraufhin er sich nur noch mehr beeilte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen zurück zu kommen. Fast stieß er beim Ausgang des Korridors mit einem anderen Slytherin zusammen, entging dem Zusammenprall jedoch, indem er sich noch gerade so an die Wand quetschte.

Quidditch-Vorteil - da musste man oft genug ausweichen.

Eigentlich hatte Harry vorgehabt, sofort zu fliehen, doch durch die ganze Anspannung eben und die überstürzte Flucht, musste er zuerst einmal zu Atem kommen. Das Schloss war groß, mit Sicherheit fanden sich also einige Plätze, um dem Slytherin zu entgehen. Nicht zuletzt auch der Gryffindorturm. Er wandte sich leise und geschickt an einigen Gruppen der Schlangen vorbei und blieb schließlich neben einer Ansammlung von kichernden Viertklässlerinnen stehen, die zu beschäftigt waren, um ihn atmen zu hören.

Harry presste sich eine Hand auf sein, noch immer schnell klopfendes, Herz und in der nächsten Minute erschien Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl er ebenfalls gerannt sein musste, schien er nicht außer Atem zu sein, was Harrys Meinung nach wohl auch daran lag, dass er nicht verbergen musste, wer er war.

Die grauen Augen, die auf dem Durchgang des Einhornbanners verharrten, verengten sich leicht und Harry dankte seiner Eingebung, zuerst zu Luft zu kommen, andernfalls hätte er sich jetzt verraten. So konnte Draco ihm nicht folgen und ihn nicht zur Rede stellen, da er nun nicht mehr wusste, wohin sein unsichtbarer Besucher verschwunden war. Oder ob dieser sich überhaupt noch in Slytherin umher trieb. Scheinbar kam der Blonde ebenso auf diesen Gedanken, denn Harry sah, wie er die Lippen zusammen presste. Draco fauchte eine unwirsche Antwort, als ihn jemand ansprach und Harry - jetzt außerhalb des Gefahrenbereichs - musste bereits wieder lächeln.

Das war so typisch für den Anderen, dass Harry gar nicht anders konnte.

Weg von dem hoch gepushten Stresslevel, beruhigte sich auch sein Herz und nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen, hatte er auch diesen wieder unter Kontrolle.

Während Draco sich, unter Harrys wachsamen Blick, zu seinen Freunden begab, hatten sich in einem anderen Teil von Hogwarts Harrys Freunde zusammen gesetzt. Zumindest ein Großteil davon. Für sie war es jetzt das Wichtigste, heraus zu finden, wie man den Jungen-der-lebt wieder sichtbar machen konnte und das möglichst, ohne Lehrpersonal einweihen zu müssen.

Während Ron, Dean und Seamus die Bücher, die ihnen gereicht wurden eher stumm entgegen nahmen, war Hermine ganz in ihrem Element. Ein Buch nach dem Anderen reichte sie hinunter, von denen sie dachte, dass sie hilfreich sein könnten. Ginny bereitete einen der Tische vor, indem sie noch zwei Stühle holte, damit auch alle Platz hatten und Neville war bereits bei ihrer Ankunft in der Abteilung Kräuterkunde/Trankzutaten verschwunden. Nicht nur einmal ächzte einer der Jungen auf, als erneut ein dicker Wälzer auf dem Tisch landete, doch die brünette Hexe ignorierte sie wie gewohnt.

Von alldem bekam Blaise, als er es endlich mit seinen Sachen in die Bibliothek schaffte, gar nichts mit, denn da saßen die Sechs bereits auf den Stühlen, tief in den alten, teilweise staubigen Büchern vergraben. Obwohl es für ihn ungewohnt war, wandte er sich nicht zu den am entferntesten Tischen, sondern er setzte sich hinter einem Regal an den Tisch am Fenster.

Da dieser Tisch leicht schräg stand, hatte er somit einen perfekten Blick auf seine Mitschüler, ohne dass diese sich gleich belästigt fühlen könnten. Der zusätzliche Pluspunkt war die Nähe. So lange sie nicht fast lautlos sprachen, konnte er durchaus hören, was sie sich zu sagen hatten.

Voraus gesetzt Madam Pince blieb auf ihrem Stammplatz am Eingang der Bibliothek.

Blaise rollte die Pergamentblätter vor sich aus, legte ordentlich sein Tintenfass bereit und schlug auch die Bücher auf, jedoch interessierte ihn – logischerweise – viel mehr, was am Nebentisch los war, weswegen er die Feder nur in die Hand nahm, anstatt sie schon in die Tinte zu tauchen und sah gespannt hinüber.

Aus einer Minute wurden zwei, dann quälend lange drei, und enttäuscht seufzte Blaise lautlos auf.

Anstatt dass die Gryffindors schnatterten, wie sonst in Flitwicks Stunde, arbeitete fast jeder angespannt Seite für Seite eines Buches durch. Da hoffte man einmal, sie würden das tun, was man erwartete und typischerweise geschah es natürlich ausgerechnet dann nicht.

Fazit: Blaise begann seine Entscheidung bereits jetzt zu bereuen.

Absolut nichts passierte in den nächsten Minuten, außer dass Weasley sich derart vor einer Spinne - die aus einem der Bücher kletterte - erschreckte, dass er mitsamt dem Stuhl nach hinten fiel. Blaise, der nicht entdeckt werden wollte, presste sich die Hand auf den Mund. Weasley sah einfach zu komisch aus, wer hätte da nicht angefangen mit lachen?

Sein Glück jedoch war, dass er nicht der Einzige war und somit unbemerkt blieb. Ein hochroter Gryffindor stellte den Stuhl wieder hin und nach einigen Augenblicken entschied sich der Slytherin doch dazu, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Deshalb wandte er sich, noch immer lächelnd, seinem Blatt zu und tauchte die Feder ein.

Gerade einen wichtigen Absatz fertig geschrieben, drang die leise, aber unverwechselbare Stimme Grangers zu ihm vor, woraufhin er die Ohren spitzte.

„Ich habe absolut nichts gefunden. Nicht in einem einzigen dieser Bücher!“  
„Dann ging es dir nicht besser als uns.“  
„Nur wie sollen wir Harry helfen, wenn wir nichts dazu finden?“

Das schien das erste Mal zu sein, dass der Slytherin die schlaue Hexe ratlos hörte. Sonst hatte sie doch auch für alles eine Antwort. Was also war mit Potter passiert, dass seine Freunde versuchten, die Lösung in Büchern zu finden? Wo war er hin?

„Vielleicht hatten Fred und George mehr Erfolg“, hörte Blaise Weasleys Schwester sagen und er zog eines der Bücher näher zu sich und legte die Feder weg. Das Buch lehnte er auf einen seiner Arme, was es ihm leichter machte, einen Blick zu den Anderen zu riskieren, die ziemlich.... entmutigt aussahen, wenn man das so ausdrucken konnte.

„Ja vielleicht, aber immerhin war diese Wirkung nicht die beabsichtigte gewesen. Wer weiß, was bei der nächsten Blüte passiert, die sie jemandem zu essen geben!“

Potter hatte also eine sogenannte Blüte von den Weasley Zwillingen angenommen und daraufhin war eine Wirkung eingetreten. Blaise runzelte die Stirn. Was denn für eine Wirkung? Im nächsten Moment jedoch blinzelte er überrascht, er selbst hatte doch Draco gerade noch davon erzählt, Potter wäre verschwunden.

 _Das_ war also die Wirkung!

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Luft aufgelöst und rannte jetzt wohl unsichtbar durch das Schloss. Blaise riskierte einen weiteren Blick und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als Neville zum Sprechen ansetzte. Im Unterricht erschien der Andere immer so... unkonzentriert und tollpatschig, aber jetzt schien er ziemlich entspannt zu sein - wenn auch nicht gerade glücklich.

„Hermine, bitte. Du weißt wie Fred und George sind, aber du weißt auch, dass sie Harry nicht im Stich lassen würden. Sie werden schon eine Lösung finden.“

„Neville hat Recht“, mischte sich auch Potters bester Freund in das Gespräch ein. „Wenn sie es schaffen, eine Blüte zu kreieren, mit der man verschwindet, dann schaffen sie es auch, eine zu erfinden, mit der man wieder auftaucht.“

Die Hexe musterte das Buch, welches vor ihr lag und wandte sich dann selbst an Neville.

„Hast du irgendetwas gefunden? Eine Pflanze? Eine Zaubertrankzutat? Irgendwas?“

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf und überraschte Blaise danach erneut. „Ich habe die meisten der Bücher schon einmal gelesen, bin aber trotzdem das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch gegangen und bis auf einige wenige Dinge, die nur die Illusion einer Unsichtbarkeit erschaffen, habe ich nichts gefunden.“

„Könnten es nicht auch so eine Illusion sein?“ fragte Finnigan, der Blaise den Rücken zugewandt saß.

„Eher nicht. Vieles davon wächst nicht in unserem Land und die Zutaten, von denen ich weiß, dass es sie hier gibt, sind so teuer, dass Fred und George sie sich niemals leisten könnten. Selbst mit dem Laden nicht.“

„Eulendreck!“, schimpfte Weasley, seufzte tief auf und knallte eines der schweren Bücher zu. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?“

„Wir haben noch zwei Gänge, in denen vielleicht etwas stehen könnte.“  
„Hermine, das ist Zeitverschwendung. Fred und George haben die erfunden. Diese Wirkung war nicht beabsichtigt.“

„Genau und das heißt, wir werden in keinem dieser Bücher etwas darüber finden.“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir zu Fred und George gehen.“  
„Lass die lieber in Ruhe arbeiten, wenn die abgelenkt werden, geht vielleicht noch etwas schief.“

Hermine seufzte auf und tat etwas, was sie sonst eigentlich eher selten tat, sie gab nach.

„Ihr habt Recht. Es _ist_ sinnlos. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich aufgebe. Wir werden den Zwillingen helfen.“  
„Wie willst du das anstellen?“  
„Sie fragen, welche Zusammensetzung sie benutzt haben und welche Zutaten und dann werden wir uns damit näher beschäftigen.“

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte auf. Wahrscheinlich konnte das das einzige sein, wo Blaise ihm stumm zustimmte. Er hätte darauf wohl auch keine Lust gehabt, wenn es so schon ziemlich mies aussah.

Nichtsdestotrotz waren diese Neuigkeiten hoch interessant. Sollten die Gryffindors nun in den Gemeinschaftrsraum gehen wollen, konnte er ihnen sowieso nicht folgen. Deshalb entschloss sich Blaise dazu, sich doch wieder seinen verbliebenen Hausaufgaben zu widmen und Draco danach alles zu erzählen, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Der Slytherin tunkte die Spitze seiner Feder in die Tinte, ließ sie abtropfen und blätterte derweil eine Seite in seinem Buch weiter, um kurz danach die korrekte Ausführung der Zauberstabbewegung für den _Aguamenti_ aufzuschreiben. Trotzdem ließen ihn die Gedanken an das Gehörte nicht los. Was würde Draco wohl mit dieser Information anfangen?

Blaise schrieb den Satz zu ende und seufzte lautlos auf. Sein bester Freund war wirklich ein Fall für sich. Es war so eindeutig für den dunkelhaarigen Jungen, was mit Draco los war. Nicht zuletzt, durch die kleinen Wortspiele, die Blaise in letzter Zeit häufiger benutzt hatte.

Jedes einzelne Mal hatte Draco so reagiert, wie Blaise es schon längst ahnte. Nur war er sich sicher, dass er mit der Sturheit seines Freundes kämpfen musste. Vielleicht wusste Draco längst, was mit ihm los war und versuchte es vor ihm geheim zu halten. Aber er verstand nicht, wieso Draco nicht mit ihm darüber sprach. Immerhin war er doch eigentlich der beste Ansprechpartner für solche Dinge. War das nicht auch etwas, was eine Freundschaft ausmachte? Dass man mit dem Anderen über seine Gedanken und Probleme reden konnte?

Gut, Draco und er waren jetzt nicht das Vorzeigepaar einer Freundschaft, aber nichtsdestotrotz hatten sie eine. Und wenn es nach Blaise ging, dann auch eine starke.

Nachdenklich runzelte Blaise die Stirn und drehte die Feder in seinen Fingern. Oder Draco versuchte sich wirklich einzureden, dass das alles nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Er konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, dass es schwierig für den anderen Slytherin war, sich mit solchen Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen, aber wenn er es nicht tat, würde es nie etwas werden.

Und dann war da noch Potter.

Da Blaise Dracos Verhalten schon im vorherigen Schuljahr aufgefallen war, hatte er in dieser einen Schulwoche angefangen Potter zu beobachten. Anfangs kam er sich eigentlich noch ziemlich merkwürdig dabei vor, aber je mehr Mahlzeiten oder gemeinsame Unterrichststunden verstrichen und mehr Tage vergingen, umso sicherer wurde er, denn der Gryffindor beachtete ihn nur selten.

Oder, um es genauer zu sagen, hatte der Goldjunge Gryffindors gar keine Zeit sich näher mit ihm zu beschäftigen, weil seine Blicke so oft an Draco klebten, wie ein Vampir sein Spiegelbild suchen würde. Gut, dass es noch Anfang des Schuljahres war, denn Blaise hatte die letzten Tage so viel Zeit darin investiert, Draco, Potter und ihre gegenseitigen Blicke zu interpretieren, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er überhaupt etwas von dem Lernstoff mitbekommen hatte.

Dennoch war das Ganze hoch interessant, Draco und der Gryffindor hatten schon von jeher irgendwie einen Draht zueinander gehabt. Auch wenn dieser bisher auf eher feindlichen Begegnungen beruhte, hieß es ja nicht, dass sie nur auf dieser Ebene miteinander konnten. Wie die beiden seit einiger Zeit eindrucksvoll bewiesen, ging es auch ohne die nervigen Attacken gegeneinander.

Blaise wusste, dass Draco - sollte er sich seiner Gefühle längst sicher sein - viel zu stolz war, um sich dem Gryffindor in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu nähern. Doch was Potter anging, tappte er noch im Dunkeln. Interesse war definitiv da, das konnte der Goldjunge nicht leugnen, nur von welcher Art war dieses Interesse? Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, etwas aus einem der Gryffindors heraus zu bekommen.

Schwierig, als Slytherin, aber nicht unmöglich.

Bestimmt dürfte es sich nun auszahlen, dass er sich bei all den Streitereien jahrelang eher raus gehalten hatte.

Beinahe kippte er versehentlich sein Tintenfass um, als es nicht weit von ihm entfernt polterte. Blaise sah auf, konnte aber durch das Regal niemanden sehen. Neugierig geworden stand er auf, umrundete das entsprechende Regal und sah schließlich mit an, wie sich Neville bei, einer zutiefst missbillig dreinschauenden, Madam Pince entschuldigte.

Die Bibliothekarin rauschte mit verbissener Miene ab und der Slytherin sah sich kurz um. Nach nur einem Blick erkannte er, dass die restlichen Gryffindors die Bibliothek wohl bereits verlassen hatten, also nutzte er die Chance natürlich, die sich ihm bot. Blaise hob zwei Bücher auf, die in seiner Nähe gelandet waren und überbrückte die Entfernung zwischen dem Gryffindor und ihm selbst mit nur zwei Schritten.

„Hier. Die hast du verloren“, meinte er und reichte sie dem brünetten Jungen.

Neville, eben noch die Ruhe selbst, erhob sich und erstarrte förmlich, als er sich zu der hilfreichen Person umdrehte.

„Oh.. ähm.. äh.. hm.. Blaise...ähm.. danke“, war das einzige, was er hervor brachte. Dass die Mundwinkel des Anderen leicht belustigt zuckten, war nicht hilfreich, ganz und gar nicht.

„Das nenne ich eine Neuigkeit.“ Blaise verschränkte lächelnd die Arme und sah Neville weiterhin an, der unter seinem Blick leicht rot wurde.

„Was denn?“

„So oft ich auch schon versucht habe, dich in Zaubertränke in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, ist es doch das erste Mal, dass ich dich meinen Vornamen aussprechen höre.“

Neville sah für Blaise nicht aus, als würde er sich sonderlich wohl fühlen, allerdings verschwand er nicht, obwohl er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte und noch wichtiger, er sah ihn endlich mal richtig an. Und noch besser - Neville schien ein Gespräch zu wollen, sonst hätte er nicht geantwortet.

„Zaubertränke macht... mich immer etwas.. ähm.. nervös.“ Neville senkte den Blick und räumte eines der Bücher in seinen Armen zurück in das Regal.

„Hmmja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.“ Blaise, vor dessen Füßen noch eines lag, hob es auf und stellte es ebenfalls in das Regal, ehe er sich an dem alten Holz anlehnte. „Die wichtigere Frage ist... warum?“

Leicht erschrockene Augen richteten sich auf ihn und Blaise verkniff sich das Lächeln nicht. Ungerührt fuhr er fort.

„Ich hätte ja gesagt, es liegt an Professor Snape...“ Fast schon verschwörerisch lehnte er sich näher zu dem Gryffindor, dessen Blick anhaltend auf ihn gerichtet blieb. „Aber wenn ich mir deine Reaktion so ansehe, könnte man fast schon denken, dem wäre nicht so.“

Neville öffnete erst den Mund, um zu antworten, aber es kam nichts und Blaise zog leicht die Augenbrauen hoch, verlor sein Lächeln aber nicht. Er wusste ja, dass der Andere öfter kein Wort heraus brachte. Aber in diesem Moment schien es ihm, als hätte er mit seiner Aussage direkt ins Schwarze getroffen.

Das kam unerwartet, aber nicht unwillkommen.

Von jeher neugierig, schwor sich Blaise, dem Ganzen eindeutig nach zu gehen, aber vorher hatte er noch eine wichtige Frage an den schüchternen Gryffindor.

„Du, Neville?“, meinte er leise und fast sofort richtete sich dessen Blick auf ihn. „Kann es sein, dass Harry auf Draco steht?“

Die Überraschung in Nevilles Augen, spiegelte sich auch in seiner Stimme wider. „Was... woher.. ich meine.. wie kommst du darauf?“, versuchte er sich noch zu retten, aber dem Slytherin war nun alles klar.

Blaise schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil es eindeutig ist, wenn man die Zeichen erkennt.“

Er legte seinen Kopf schief und musterte den Anderen. Was er erfahren wollte, hatte er bekommen - Zeit für persönlichere Dinge.

 

Unweit der Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei im ersten Stock blieb Harry schließlich an einer Wand gelehnt stehen und atmete tief durch. Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Harry hatte ja ab und zu eine sehr rege Fantasie, aber nicht einmal er wollte sich ausmalen, was Draco mit ihm angestellt hätte, hätte er erfahren, wer wirklich bei ihm war.

Anstatt sich gleich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen zu schleichen, war der Gryffindor auf seinem ungefährlichen Platz geblieben. Obwohl ihm seine Sinne rieten, das Weite zu suchen, konnte er doch nicht widerstehen, den gut aussehenden Blonden noch ein wenig im Umfeld seiner Freunde zu sehen. Erst eine ganze Weile später war ihm dann aufgefallen, dass er nicht dort bleiben konnte und er war schließlich hinter ein paar Zweitklässlern nach draußen entwischt.

Und hier stand er nun, die Augen geschlossen, an der Wand angelehnt und dachte an Draco.

In einiger Entfernung öffnete sich eine Tür und Harry - der wieder ganz vergessen hatte, dass man ihn ja nicht sehen konnte - schlich sich rückwärts in die nächste Kammer. Er wollte ja immerhin nicht erwischt werden, wie er hier in den Gängen herum lungerte. Aber er war genauso wenig scharf darauf, wieder zum Raum der Wünsche zurück zu kehren.

Die Erinnerungen an Draco musste er in Gedanken noch einmal durchgehen und das ging nicht, wenn man auf ihn ein quasselte. Und Harry, der sich sicher war, dass seine Freunde sein Verschwinden bereits bemerkt hatten, war nicht erpicht auf Hermines Standpauke.

Die Kammer stellte sich als ein kleiner Lagerraum heraus, so wie es aussah für Muggelkunde, da hier allerhand technische Geräte und Gegenstände lagen, die es in der Zauberwelt nicht gab. Den Dingen keine weitere Beachtung schenkend, trat der Schwarzhaarige weiter nach hinten und ließ sich an einer leeren Wand zu Boden sinken. Den Kopf an der Mauer angelehnt, schloss Harry wieder die Augen und rief sich die geschehenen Ereignisse zurück ins Gedächtnis.

„ _Warum gehst du mir nur einfach nicht aus dem Kopf... Potter.“_ , hallten die Worte Dracos in diesem sanften Flüsterton in seinem Kopf wieder, in dem der Slytherin sie gemurmelt hatte.

Nur zu gern hätte Harry ihm eine Antwort darauf gegeben, aber er hatte keine. Und jede, die ihm einfiel, klang zu banal, als dass er sie dem stolzen Slytherin hätte sagen können. Draco war etwas Besonderes, nicht nur er als Person, sondern auch so, sein Aussehen, sein Status, sein Name - er verdiente eine richtige Antwort und keine daher geplapperte.

Die Situation zwischen ihnen war nicht einfach, aber nun, wo Harry erfahren hatte, dass er durchaus auf eine solche Weise präsent in Dracos Leben war, war er mehr denn je davon überzeugt, sich dem Slytherin irgendwie zu offenbaren.

Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, verschiedene Szenarien entstanden vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er Draco davon erzählen könnte. Wie er ihn wissen lassen könnte, dass er dasselbe empfand. Dass Anziehung da war. Und dass er bereit dazu war, sich mit dem Slytherin zu versöhnen und eine gemeinsame Basis zu finden.

Wie es in letzter Zeit üblich war, wandelten sich diese Szenarien aber sehr bald und Harry biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Er sah Draco vor sich, wie er auf dem Bett gelegen hatte. Eines seiner langen Beine angewinkelt, die Hand unter dem Kopf.

Sein Blick glitt über Dracos flachen Bauch, seinen Oberkörper und schließlich bis hinauf in das entspannte Gesicht des Slytherins.

Eben ihn noch seitwärts sehend, änderte sich sein Blickwinkel, als würde er vor ihm knien. In seiner Vorstellung beugte sich Harry nach vorn und stützte sich mit den Armen neben den Schultern des Blonden auf.

Draco öffnete die Augen und Harry sah erneut in diese tiefen, grauen Seen, in welche er so gern hinein sah. Ein winziges, zaghaftes Lächeln schien die Lippen des Slytherins zu umspielen, als wäre es eine Einladung für mehr und Harry konnte sich nicht wehren - aber er wollte das auch gar nicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte langsam den Kopf. Zu verführerisch sahen Dracos Lippen aus, er musste einfach wissen, wie sie schmeckten. Schon viel zu oft hatte er von solchen Momenten geträumt, so dass es ein leichtes war, sich eine solcher Begebenheiten in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Als Draco in seiner Vorstellung die Hand hob und sie langsam an Harrys Körper hinab gleiten ließ, folgte Harry dieser Bewegung in der Wirklichkeit ebenso.

Harrys Hand schob langsam das T-Shirt hoch, als Draco begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und seine Haut zu streicheln, dabei sanfter immer tiefer wandernd. Eigentlich war ihm gar nicht richtig bewusst, was Harry da gerade tat, er folgte einfach den Berührungen Dracos, ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken. Es war ein schönes Gefühl und nur das zählte in diesem Moment für ihn.

Ein leises Keuchen entwich ihm, als seine Hand parallel zu seinem Slytherin über seinen Schritt rieb und Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Während er seine Jeans öffnete, drehten sie sich in seiner Vorstellung, nun lag er auf dem Bett und sein Prinz beugte sich über ihn. Ein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen, den Unterarm neben seinem Kopf abgestützt, wurde Dracos Griff etwas fester und Harrys Herzschlag schneller.

Er schob seine Hose nur ein wenig weiter hinab und befreite sein hartes Glied aus den längst zu eng gewordenen Shorts und begann seine Hand zu bewegen. Zuerst noch langsam, wurde er aber bald schneller, sich dabei weiterhin vorstellend, es wäre Draco, der ihm diese Gefühle bescherte.

Sein Atem wurde schneller und Harry seufzte leise den Namen seines Slytherins.

Immer wieder glitt seine Hand auf und ab, wurde sein Griff abwechselnd etwas fester und wieder etwas sanfter und zusätzlich ließ er von Zeit zu Zeit einen seiner Finger mit etwas Druck über seine Spitze gleiten.

Seine freie Hand krallte sich unwillkürlich in den Soff seines Shirts und Harry atmete bereits schwer. Die Vorstellung, Draco würde ihn so berühren, seine Haut küssen und sich selbst während dessen an ihm reiben, brachte Harry nur noch mehr auf Touren und seine Hand wurde schneller.

Das keuchen wandelte sich, leise stöhnte er auf, während er sich mehr und mehr dem ersehnten Höhepunkt entgegen brachte.

 _Harry..._ , erklang es in seinem Kopf und der Schwarzhaarige biss sich mit einem lustvollen keuchen auf die Lippen.

„Draco..“

_Fühlst du das Harry..?_

Harry stellte eines seiner Beine auf und bewegte unwillkürlich sein Becken seiner Hand zusätzlich noch entgegen. Er spürte, dass er jeden Moment so weit war, jede Minute... jede Sekunde..

_Komm für mich, Harry.._

Harry stieß immer wieder in seine Faust, den Gedanken an Draco behaltend, wie er ihn berührte, wie er ihn rieb und küsste, seine schlanken Finger über seine Haut gleiten ließ und die sündigen Lippen seine eigenen berührten.

„Mh... ich... ah.. Draco...!!!“

Das laute Stöhnen, dass seine Lippen verließ, als Harry schließlich in seiner Hand kam, konnte er nicht zurück halten, es passierte einfach.

Nur sehr langsam kam Harry wieder zu Atem, eine Hälfte seines Denkens schien noch gefangen von der Vorstellung, die er sich eingebildet hatte, weshalb er erst einmal einige Minuten ruhig sitzen blieb. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso bewusster wurde sich Harry, was geschehen war und wie sollte es auch anders sein, spürte der Gryffindor Hitze in seinen Wangen aufsteigen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Hand angelegt hatte, aber dennoch das erste Mal, bei dem er so... intensiv gefühlt hatte.

Harry ließ das zusammen geknautschte Shirt los und griff mit der nun freien Hand nach seinem Zauberstab, den er nur kurz wedelte, um die Sauerei, die er gemacht hatte, verschwinden zu lassen. Mit noch immer geröteten Wangen, zog sich Harry wieder ordentlich an. Doch er lehnte sich noch einmal an der Wand an, genoss die letzten Minuten der Stille, mit denen es sicher gleich vorbei war.

Der Gryffindor atmete einmal tief durch, stand schließlich auf und verließ leise den Lagerraum, sich im Gang umsehend, ob irgendjemand da war.

Doch der Korridor war leer, weshalb Harry die angehaltene Luft langsam aus seiner Lunge entließ und den Weg zurück zum Raum der Wünsche aufnahm.

Jetzt musste er sich den Löwen stellen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Tja die Hauptfrage wäre wohl, wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wird Harry den Mut finden, zu Draco zu gehen und sich ihm zu offenbaren? Kann Blaise helfen? Ob Draco auch solche Dinge macht?^^
> 
> Keine Ahnung ob euch das auch so geht, aber empfindet ihr das schreiben solcher intimer Dinge auch schwieriger als das Lesen? Meine Wangen haben geglüht und das obwohl eigentlich nichts weiter geschehen ist.
> 
> Sollte ich irgendwann mehr zwischen Draco und Harry schreiben und es schneit draußen (obwohl vielleicht keine Ahnung, Juni ist^^ dann wisst ihr, dass ich ihn mir zum abkühlen gewünscht habt xD
> 
> Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen – denke ich... *räusper* Wie ihr euch denken könnt, war ich über Weihnachten und Silvester oberfaul und habe absolut nichts gemacht.. das heißt, das nächste Kapitel ist noch nicht fertig und ich weiß auch noch gar nicht genau, wie es weitergehen soll *hust*
> 
> Ich lass mich mal überraschen...^^


	6. Vom Regen in die Traufe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[first published 21.01.14 ]]  
> Der Schluss steht bereits fest (auch schon schriftlich verankert^^). Jetzt muss ich nur noch bis zu diesem Moment kommen und ich denke, es dürften nicht mehr als zwei Kapitel sein, die mich dann dorthin bringen. 
> 
> Folglich hat die Story bald ein Ende.

    

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 6 – Vom Regen in die Traufe _

 

„Bei Gryffindors Schwert, Hermine! Ich. Weiß. Es. Nicht!“

Harry schnaubte leicht genervt auf und ließ sich in den bequemen, beigen Sessel sinken. Es war exakt derselbe, den er bereits einen Tag zuvor benutzt hatte. Die Angesprochene lief nun schon einige Zeit mit energischen Schritten im Kreis herum und Harry schloss genervt die Augen. Es war noch sehr früh - viel zu früh für seinen Geschmack, aber Hermine machte selbstverständlich keine Ausnahmen.

Krisensitzung hatte sie es genannt.

Während alle Anwesenden schwiegen - obwohl man auch davon ausgehen konnte, dass sie wohl noch zu müde zum sprechen waren, geschweige denn zum Denken - schloss Harry die Augen. Viel hatten sie am Samstag nicht erreicht.

Nachdem er... nach seinem kurzen Ausflug in die Abstellkammer, wieder hier nach oben zurück kam, waren, wie befürchtet, seine Freunde schon längst anwesend, zumindest der Kern. Fred und George fehlten, die wahrscheinlich noch in ihrem Zimmer waren und Neville war auch nicht da. Aber das hielt seine beste Freundin selbstverständlich nicht davon ab, ihm einen Vortrag halten zu wollen, den er nur sehr widerwillig über sich ergehen ließ.

Da keiner von ihnen voran gekommen war, hatte nach einigen Stunden selbst Hermine aufgegeben und sie hatten sich trotz Harrys Unsichtbarkeit einen doch recht lustigen Samstagabend gemacht. Aber jetzt - um diese Zeit. Harry seufzte lautlos auf. Die Nacht hatte er hier verbracht, gemeinsam mit Ron. Jedoch aufgeweckt wurden sie durch eben jenen militärischen Schritt, der neben ihnen auf und ab marschierte.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben! Nicht ein einziges der Bücher von Hogwarts hat mir weiter geholfen, kein _einziges_! Und das, obwohl die Zwillinge nicht einmal seltene Zutaten verwenden!“, regte sich die brünette Hexe nach wie vor auf und Harry hörte Ron stöhnen.

„Ach Hermine, Bücher sind eben nicht immer der Retter.“

Hermine blieb stehen und wirbelte zu Ron herum. Sie öffnete schon den Mund, um ihn zurecht zu stauchen, hielt aber inne, da er weiter sprach.

„Ich denke auch nicht, dass sie bei Fällen mit Fred und George helfen würden. Sie _erfinden_ diese Sachen. Es ist nicht so, als probieren sie einfach nur seltene Zaubertrankzutaten aus. Sie mixen und zaubern und sehen, was dabei raus kommt. Für so etwas gibt es nun mal keine Lösung.“

Die Hexe schwieg einen Moment und seufzte dann laut auf. Wie auch schon am Tag zuvor, hatte ihr rothaariger Freund Recht. Aber sie hatte trotzdem gehofft, Hary irgendwie weiter helfen zu können. „Es kommt zwar nicht oft vor, aber ich denke, das stimmt.“ Sie gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen, um sich neben Ginny zu setzen, die an Deans Schulter angelehnt, seelenruhig schlief.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Zwillinge bis heute Abend oder spätestens morgen früh etwas finden. Wie sollen wir sonst deine Abwesenheit erklären?“  
„Und das auch noch bei Mc Gonagall.“

Harry stimmte seinen Freunden zu. Solange es jetzt über das Wochenende auch lustig gewesen war, so ernst konnte es werden, sollten die Lehrer davon Wind bekommen.

Noch ehe er ihnen etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich Ron und streckte sich. „Okay, Frühstück. Harry? Wir bringen dir wieder etwas mit, ja?“

Ein Gähnen gesellte sich während seinen Worten zu und Seamus setzte sich mit verstrubbelten Haaren auf. „Ist es nicht noch etwas früh für Frühstück?“

Ron allerdings schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn du einen Weg in die Küche kennst..“ Und Seamus quittierte seine Worte mit einem freudigen Grinsen, ehe er sich erhob.

„Irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?“, kam es von Dean, der sanft Ginny aufweckte und Harry schüttelte den Kopf, besann sich dann aber, dass es ja nicht zu sehen war.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Hauptsache was zu essen. Vielleicht ein wenig Toast oder so.“

„Geht klar Kumpel, bis nachher.“ Ron wollte ihm, wie er es so oft tat, auf die Schulter klopfen, aber seine Hand ging ins Leere und Harry schmunzelte.

„Netter Versuch, aber ich sitze hinter dir.“

Während seine beiden besten Freunde, Ginny, Dean und Seamus den Raum verließen, kam ein ziemlich müde aussehender Neville herein und Harry hob die Augenbrauen.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Schlecht geschlafen?“

„So in etwa“, kam eine recht vage Antwort zurück und Harry setzte sich auf, den Freund besorgt betrachtend.

„Was ist los?“  
„Er weiß es.“

Für einen Augenblick erstarrte Harry förmlich. Woher, zum kreischenden Teelöffel, konnte Draco wissen, dass er sich auf ihn... dass er... also, was er eben gemacht hatte! Harry versuchte ruhig durch zu atmen und scheiterte aber kläglich daran. Selbst seine Stimme klang höher als normal, als er verwirrt zu Neville sah.

„Woher?“

Neville bedachte seinen Sessel mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Er meinte, er hätte dich beobachtet.“

„ _WAS?_ “, seine Stimme war nicht nur hoch, sie klang auch eindeutig panisch und Harry, völlig überfordert von dieser Aussage, sprang auf. Er lief vor seinem Sitzplatz auf und ab, fühlte die Hitze in seinen Wangen und gerade in diesem Moment war er froh, dass ihn jetzt niemand sehen konnte. Allerdings überging er auch völlig den Fakt, dass ihn auch am Tag zuvor niemand sehen konnte und somit auch keiner von seinem Abstecher in den Lagerraum wusste.

„Oh bei Merlin, was mach ich jetzt, was mach ich jetzt?“

Eindeutig besorgt, richtete sich Neville auf und versuchte zumindest in die Richtung zu sehen, aus der er Harry hörte. „Harry, was ist los? Du klingst erschrocken. Es ist doch gut, wenn es einer mehr weiß, das würde dir sicher helfen.“

„Mir _helfen_?“, fragte der Gryffindor schnell atmend nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Inwiefern das denn?“

„Na wenn Blaise-“  
„Oh nein! Blaise weiß es auch?“, unterbrach Harry den brünetten Jungen und plumpste erschüttert wieder in seinen Sessel zurück. „Ich werde den beiden doch nie wieder unter die Augen treten können!“

Jetzt war es allerdings Neville, der verwirrt war. „Was meinst du denn damit?“

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie konnte Neville das denn noch fragen?

„Na, wenn sie wissen, dass ich... na du weißt schon – das ist so peinlich jetzt. Ich kann ihn doch nicht ansehen, wenn er das weiß!“

„Wenn sie wissen, was du...? Aber... Ich verstehe nicht, Harry, was hast du denn gemacht?“

„Wieso fragst du mich das denn jetzt noch, du musst doch... oh.. was? Warte mal...“ Harry, jetzt wieder konfus, schüttelte den Kopf und hob eine Hand, um sich über die Stirn zu reiben. „Wenn du mich fragst, was ich gemacht habe, kannst du es ja nicht wissen. Aber wenn du sagst, dass Draco es weiß und Blaise es weiß... aber du weißt es nicht - dann... was wissen sie denn?“

„Draco?“, kam erstaunt zurück. „Von dem war doch nie die Rede!“  
„Was? Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass er es weiß!“  
„Nein, ich meinte Blaise weiß es!“  
„Dann weiß es Draco nicht?“  
„Was weiß er nicht?“  
„Na das, was Blaise weiß!“  
„Herrgott nochmal Harry, was denn?“  
„Na dass ich mir auf Draco einen runtergeholt hab!“

Stille.

Stille war nie ein gutes Zeichen und Harry, der den Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte, sah zu Neville auf, der sprachlos auf seinen Sessel starrte.

„Du hast dir auf...“ Auch auf Nevilles Wangen erschien nun ein Hauch Rosa. „Wieso sollte Blaise das denn wissen?“

„Weiß ich doch nicht, du kommst doch hier rein und redest davon dass irgendjemand etwas weiß! Oh Morgana, das ist schlimmer als in jeder Seifenoper!“

„Ich meinte nur, dass... was ist denn eine Seifenoper?“

„Fernsehsendung“, winkte Harry leicht ab. „Was genau weiß Blaise denn nun?“

Neville machte ein Geräusch, das Harry nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte, aber die Tatsache, dass er lächelte, hieß doch eigentlich, dass das Betreffende nicht schlecht war. Oder?

„Gestern, als ich mit den anderen in der Bibliothek war, bin ich länger geblieben, weil ich noch ein paar Bücher überprüfen wollte“, begann Neville, der sich auf dem Sofa zurück lehnte und Harry trat näher zu seinem Freund. „Ja, davon haben die anderen auch was gesagt, aber du hast ziemlich lange gebraucht.“

Neville nickte. „Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ich aufgehalten wurde.“

„Von Blaise?“  
„Von Blaise.“

Einen kurzen Moment war es wieder still und dann seufzte Harry. „Nun sag schon!“

„Naja, viel gibt es eigentlich nicht zu sagen, er hat sich mit mir unterhalten und dann völlig unvorbereitet gefragt, ob du auf Draco stehst.“

Das merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Magen meldete sich sogleich wieder, als Harry dem brünetten Jungen zuhörte. Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nagte nervös an seiner Unterlippe. „Und dann?“

Neville schenkte ihm einen Ist-doch-klar-Blick. „Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht gut verstellen kann, also hat er gleich gewusst, was Sache ist. Aber-“ und jetzt lächelte Neville wieder. „.. er hat mir auch verraten, dass er glaubt, dass Draco dir gegenüber nicht ganz so abgeneigt ist, wie wir das vielleicht denken.“

Einen tiefen Atemzug später, fühlte sich Harrys Magen immer noch nicht besser, aber Harry selbst beruhigte sich ein wenig. Nein mehr noch, jetzt gab es endlich Hoffnung.

„Dann weiß Blaise es auch so, ohne dass Draco es geheim halten müsste..“, murmelte er nachdenklich und Neville runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum sollte er es geheim halten wollen? Sie sind doch Freunde.“  
„Die besten. Na weil-“ Harry unterbrach sich selbst. „Hat er dir das nicht erzählt?“  
„Hmm, wir ähm.. waren .. beschäftigt.“

Für einen Augenblick musterte der verdutzte Gryffindor seinen Freund, aber als dieser wegen der Stille rot anlief, wusste Harry sofort, was los war.

„Is nich wahr“, grinste Harry breit. „In der Bibliothek, hm?“  
„Sh! Sag das nicht so anzüglich, es ist nichts weiter passiert!“

Harry winkte ab und blieb dabei, zu grinsen, aber als Neville seinen Namen erneut nannte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ihn ja nicht sehen konnte.

„Schon gut, ich bin still. Aber dafür will ich wissen, was passiert ist.“

Neville, der einsah, dass er wohl nicht daran vorbei kam, sprudelte schneller, als man es ihm zugetraut hatte runter, was geschehen war und hielt sich schließlich die Hände an die roten Wangen. „Merlin, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!“

„Neville, das ist doch toll! Ich freu mich für dich.“, gab er ehrlich zu.

„Danke Harry.“ Auch Neville hörte man die Ehrlichkeit an und er blinzelte, als ihm einfiel, wo sie eigentlich stehen geblieben waren. „Also, was ist jetzt wegen Draco? Warum sollte er es geheim halten wollen?“

„Achja!“, fiel Harry ein und er rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Sitzplatz vor, ehe er Neville darin einweihte, dass er sich davon geschlichen und was er alles in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

„Ooh...“ Staunend betrachtete der brünette Junge den gegenüberliegenden Sessel. „Da geht man sechs Jahre mit denselben Leuten auf die gleiche Schule und dann erfährt man innerhalb von Tagen Dinge, die einen alles andere überdenken lassen.“

Harry nickte. Neville hatte es eigentlich perfekt zusammen gefasst.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte Neville und lehnte sich neugierig nach vorn.

„Ich denke..“ begann Harry nachdenklich. „..es ist an der Zeit, dass ich einen eindeutigen Zug mache.“

Neville stimmte ihm mittels einer Kopfbewegung zu. „Absolut richtig“, betonte er, hob aber vorher den Finger. „Vorausgesetzt, du bist wieder sichtbar, Draco dürfte nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du derjenige in seinen Räumen warst.“

„Jah..“

Das war in der Tat ein Problem. Harry hätte es dem anderen am liebsten verschwiegen, aber er wollte nicht schon lügen, bevor sie sich überhaupt nahe kamen, sollte das jemals der Fall sein. In gewisser Weise war es ja keine Lüge, da er in diesem Fall nur ein kleines Detail für sich behielt. Doch Harry wusste, wie leicht er sich verplappern konnte, wenn er sich freute oder wegen etwas aufgeregt war, also war es wohl besser, selbst reinen Tisch zu machen, als dass Draco es von selbst heraus finden würde.

Ihm fiel ein, über was sie eben noch gesprochen hatten und alarmiert sah er auf.

„Nev? Blaise wird es Draco sagen oder? Dass ich unsichtbar bin? Und dann wird Draco wissen, dass ich sein heimlicher Besucher war! Und dann wird er mich jagen, sobald ich wieder auftauche! Und dann kann ich ihn vergessen!“

Neville hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Harry, ganz ruhig, jetzt atme erst einmal tief durch. Es wird dir nichts nützen, dich jetzt aufzuregen.“

Harry machte ein ungläubisches Geräusch, aber er befolgte Nevilles Rat und atmete bewusst tief.

„Hör zu, ich hab mich mit ihm darüber unterhalten, mehr oder weniger... aber er hat mir zugestimmt, dass es nicht gut wäre, es Draco wissen zu lssen. Zwar hat er mir versichert, dass sich an seinem Interesse dir gegenüber wohl nichts ändern würde, aber er wäre sauer und Blaise meinte, wenn Draco etwas sein kann, dann ist es nachtragend.“

„Na toll.“, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige bedrückt.

Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, knallte die Tür auf und die Zwillinge stürmten herein.

„Harry?“  
„Harry?“  
„Harry?!“  
„Neville, hast du Harry gesehen? Ist er hier?“

Harry lachte leise, so aufgeregt hatte er die beiden schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber es steckte an und neugierig machte er auf sich aufmerksam „Ich bin hier. Habt ihr ein Gegenmittel gefunden?“

„Ahmm... nicht direkt.“ George zuckte mit den Schultern und Fred grinste, ehe er die Worte seines Bruders weiterführte. „Wir haben ein Päuschen gemacht.“

„Weil man ja nicht immer nur arbeiten kann.“  
„Sonst verliert man die Konzentration.“  
„Oder eine Hand.“  
„Oder schlimmeres.“

Harry wollte nicht einmal wissen, was da schon alles passiert war, aber als George zu einem weiteren Satz ansetzte, hielt Harry ihm kurzerhand den Mund zu. Unsichtbarkeit hieß ja immerhin nicht, dass er plötzlich wie ein Geist durch Dinge hindurch fassen konnte. 

Verdutzt hielt George tatsächlich den Mund, machte sich dann aber los und lachte. „Also Harry..“ Aber es klang vergnügt, deswegen sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nichts weiter dazu.

„Okay, was ist los?“

Die beiden tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, als würden sie sich gedanklich absprechen.

„George und ich haben, wie du dir denken kannst, alles mögliche versucht, um den Prototypen ein zweites Mal herzustellen und dann seine Wirkung zu verändern.“

Harry nickte.

„Ja und dabei haben wir hemmungslos versagt.“

Eben noch voller Hoffnung, klappte Harry der Mund auf. „Hä? A-aber... ihr habt doch..“

„Ganz ruhig Harryleinchen.“, kicherte Fred nun und tastete kurz nach Harry, um ihm schließlich einen Arm über die Schultern zu hängen. „Dass wir bei der Eisblüte versagt haben, heißt nicht, dass wir keine Lösung gefunden haben.“

George gesellte sich zu ihnen und legte seinen anderen Arm um Harrys Hüfte, während es für Neville nur aussah, als würden sie nichts weiter zwischen sich haben, als Luft.

„Genau. Wir haben keine weitere Eisblüte in dieser kurzen Zeit kreieren können, aber während unserer Pause, haben wir Post bekommen und.. naja, du kennst ja Errol. Liron war nicht in der Lage zu fliegen, weil Mum ihn zu einer weit entfernten Tante geschickt hat und Errol wäre auf dem Weg dorthin wahrscheinlich krepiert.“

„Nicht nur wahrscheinlich, George. Anstatt natürlich zu der Eulenstange in unserem Zimmer zu fliegen, landete er auf unserem Tisch, wo wir noch unsere Substanzen stehen hatten.“  
„Ja, ich fürchte der arme Kerl hat sich ganz schön erschreckt, als das Zeug auf einmal anfing zu zischen.“  
„Und den Tisch weg geätzt hat.“  
„Aber ihm geht’s wieder ganz gut, er hat heute Morgen aufgehört zu zittern.“

Harry wusste ehrlich nicht, ob ihn das beruhigen sollte.

„Errol sei Dank haben wir so jedoch noch mehr heraus gefunden als nur, dass man mit einer modifizierten Form von Fledermausmilz und Bubotublo-Eiter einen Tisch wegätzen kann.“

„Um es genau zu sagen, brauchten wir dazu nur ein wenig Honig, etwas von der Lenkpflaume, eine Prise Löffelkraut und eine Idee, welche Zauber wir einsetzen könnten und voila!“

Fred hielt ein Bonbon hoch, dass so herrlich grün schimmerte, dass Harry dachte, der ältere Zwilling würde einen Smaragd hochhalten. Skeptisch sah er von einem Zwilling zum anderen.

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass mich das wieder sichtbar macht?“

Synchron zuckten beide mit den Schultern.

„Sicher nicht, aber einen Versuch ist es wert“, meinte George und als hätte er es die letzten Minuten über genau geplant, steckte Fred harry das Bonbon direkt in den Mund.

Harry, zu überrascht vom Moment, um sich zu wehren, verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras, aber er hatte eigentlich nie vorgehabt es zu kosten. Sich bewusst, dass alle drei Gryffindors ihn anstarrten, lutschte Harry brav weiter und schließlich sah Neville, der ihm immer noch gegenüber war, das erste Mal seit Stunden richtig an, meinte mit seinen Worten allerdings nicht ihn.

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass es wirkt?“

Beide Zwillinge traten in Harrys Sichtfeld und stellten sich neben Neville, den Kopf in jeweils andere Richtungen neigend.

„Naja, immerhin sehen wir ihn ja nun wieder.“

Das mulmige Gefühl beim probieren der ersten Blüte meldete sich wieder. „Was soll das denn heißen?“

Unwillkürlich wünschte sich Harry erneut einen Spiegel und sah hinein. Man konnte ihn in der Tat wieder sehen, allerdings war er durchscheinend. In derselben rauchigen Form, wie sie die Geister von Hogwarts hatten, mit der Ausnahme, dass er dunkelgrün war.

„Na toll..“, meinte Harry resigniert und war erneut zwischen Fred und George.

„Jetz mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd, Harry. Das Grün ist spätestens in zwei Stunden weg und wir haben die Wirkung an etwas getestet, dass wir unsichtbar gezaubert hatten und das ist ohne Probleme etwas später wieder aufgetaucht. Also denke ich, spätestens morgen beglückst du wieder alle mit deiner Anwesenheit.“

Ein Rückenklopfen später fand sich Harry wieder mit Neville allein und er drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was denkst du?“

„Ich bin erstmal froh, dass ich dich überhaupt wieder sehen kann“, teilte ihm der brünette Junge mit und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, wenn du morgen nicht wieder wie du aussiehst, werden wir keine andere Wahl haben und dich zu Madam Pomfrey schicken.“

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Schon allein die Aussicht, eventuell dorthin zu müssen, konnte einem alles vermiesen.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Harry war noch nie so froh, sein normales, alltägliches, vielleicht etwas langweiliges Gesicht im Spiegel zu sehen, wie jetzt. Seine Nase in normaler Länge und Größe, seine dunklen Augenbrauen, seine Lippen, die er in diesem Moment zu einer Schnute verzog und natürlich seine grünen Augen hinter seiner Brille.

Nachdem ihm die Zwillinge das grüne Bonbon gegeben hatten, hatte er seine Form so oft gewechselt, wie wahrscheinlich alle Insassen auf Hogwarts zusammen und das innerhalb ihres gesamten Lebens. Zuerst noch in dieser merkwürdigen Geisterform, wurde er, wie von Fred und George vorausgesagt, immer fester, bis er wieder blickdicht war. Bloß von den Nachwirkungen hatten sie natürlich nichts erzählt.

Typisch.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und prüfte nach, ob auch seine Ohren ihre Blätter verloren hatten, die er noch vor drei Stunden getragen hatte. Aber auch hier schien alles wie immer.

Angefangen mit diesen merkwürdigen Nachwirkungen hatte es, nachdem man nicht mehr durch ihn durch sehen konnte, seinen Ohren wuchsen Blätter, seine Hände wurden eher zu zweig-artigen Gebilden und wenn er sprach, tauchten jedes Mal funkelnde, kleine Schmetterlinge aus seinem Mund auf. Auch wenn er während dieser Zeit langsam seine grüne Farbe verlor, hieß das nicht, dass auch die restlichen Dinge verschwanden.

Harry verbrachte ganze zwei Stunden im Kreis seiner Freunde, ohne sich mit ihnen verständigen zu können, weil es, immer wenn er den Mund aufmachte, danach klang, als würde Wind durch die Wipfel großer Bäume rauschen. Eine Stunde, in der er mit den Füßen an derselben Stelle fest gewurzelt war, eine halbe Stunde mit einer Blume als Nase und direkt im Anschluss hatte er sich in seiner unteren Region eher merkwürdig gefühlt.

Der Gryffindor wollte nicht einmal mehr über den riesigen Schreck nachdenken, als er sah, was sich dort verändert hatte. Das war definitiv eine von den Erinnerungen, denen er nicht hinterher weinen würde, könnte er sie freiwillig los werden.

Zu guter Letzt hatte er auch noch das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, allen in seinem Umfeld davon zu berichten wie sehr er die Natur liebte und wie viel die Muggel ihr doch schadeten. Und nun, zwei Stunden vor dem Beginn des regulären Unterrichts, war er endlich wieder er selbst.

So informativ und lustig das Ganze im ersten Moment auch schien, aber bei Snapes stinkenden Flubberwürmern, er wollte diese Erfahrung nicht noch einmal machen.

Mit einem kurzen Blick in seine Hose versicherte Harry, dass auch da wieder alles normal war und drehte sich schließlich grinsend um. Seine Freunde, die auch diese Nacht hier an seiner Seite verbracht hatten, schliefen noch allesamt. Das war nicht unnatürlich, hatten sie doch versucht, Harry die ganze Zeit über zu beruhigen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.

Naja, man konnte sagen, die Mädchen haben es versucht, Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville waren eher die meiste Zeit am lachen gewesen. Jetzt in Nachhinein musste auch Harry schmunzeln. Das war zumindest eine Erfahrung die nicht jeder machen konnte.

Ob sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise lehrreich war, würde sich wahrscheinlich noch zeigen – oder auch nicht.

Wissend, dass sie zu spät kommen würden, würde er die anderen jetzt nicht wecken, machte er sich an diese Aufgabe und lächelte angesichts ihrer Überraschung, dass er wieder normal war.

Die restliche Zeit verging so schnell, dass sie kaum noch Gelegenheit hatten in der großen Halle etwas zu essen. Harry schmierte sich nur schnell einen Toast, den er auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung essen würde und sah auf - sein Blick auf der Suche nach seinem Slytherin - aber von diesem war nichts zu sehen. Auch Blaise schien nicht anwesend und Harry fragte sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, ob er ihm vielleicht doch verraten hatte, dass er der unsichtbare Gast war und jetzt versuchte des Blonden Wut darüber zu zügeln.

Im Klassenzimmer von Verwandlung angekommen, setzte er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und keine zwei Minuten später trat auch sein Slytherin durch die Tür und ließ sich elegant auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

Da weder ein Blick noch irgendeine andere Geste zeigte, dass Draco die Wahrheit wusste, atmete Harry kurz auf. Es schien, als würde der Slytherin an diesem Morgen nicht einmal Notiz von ihm nehmen. Dem Gryffindor entging allerdings nicht, dass Blaise ihm zugrinste, als er sich neben dem Blonden nieder ließ.

Seine Augen zurück auf Dracos Rücken gerichtet, biss sich Harry auf die Lippen - wie sollte er Draco näher kommen? Ob er einen Brief von ihm annehmen würde, in dem er um ein Gespräch bat? Würde er ihn lesen? Oder vorher schon vernichten? Dass Blaise zustimmte, dass er interessiert war, hieß ja immerhin nicht, dass er es gegenüber Harry auch zugeben würde.

Unglücklicherweise konnte er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da Professor McGonnagall leider die Angewohnheit hatte, jeden in der Klasse mit Blicken durchbohren zu können, der nicht aufpasste.

Wahrscheinlich die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die sie mit Snape verband.

Nach Verwandlung hatte Harry erst noch eine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in der er ebenfalls keine Zeit hatte nachzudenken, da sie praktisch übten und anschließend eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs. Auch hier ergab sich keine Gelegenheit zum grübeln.

Das Mittagessen sogar schneller verdrückt als Ron, stand Harry auf.

„Wo wischst du'n 'in, H'rry?“, brachte Ron mit vollem Mund raus und ignorierte den bösen Blick seitens Hermine. Harry jedoch, der fand, dass es nach wie vor noch nicht über sich brachte, ihnen zu sagen, wen er mochte, speiste ihn ab, indem er meinte, er hätte sein Buch für Flitwicks Unterricht vergessen, welchen sie am Nachmittag hätten.

Harry brauchte jetzt einfach ein paar Minuten für sich und die lange Mittagspause eignete sich bestens dafür. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie er es ihm erklären könnte, ohne dass Draco vorher abbrechen würde.

Das Schloss, sonst über und über bevölkert mit Schülern, wirkte in diesem Moment wie ausgestorben und Harry war froh darüber. So musste er nicht aufpassen, wo ihn seine Füße hin trugen. An einem der Fenster blieb er stehen und sah hinaus auf die grünen Wiesen, die Hogwarts umgab.

In der Ferne konnte er das Quidditch-Stadion sehen und nur einen Zipfel von dem sonst so großen See. Der Gryffindor stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Sims des offenen Fensters ab und verschränkte die Finger miteinander.

Obwohl er sonst lieber alles persönlich klärte, schien ihm die Möglichkeit eines Briefes dennoch nicht schlecht. Beide Möglichkeiten hatten negative Effekte. Den Brief könnte Draco einfach zerreißen oder gar nicht erst lesen und ihn selbst mit einem Zauber verstummen lassen, noch bevor er anfangen würde, sich zu erklären – oder schlimmeres.

Dass sie sich weitgehend in Ruhe gelassen hatten, hieß immerhin nicht, dass er ihn nicht trotzdem angreifen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste.

Der Sechstklässler raufte sich die ohnehin schon strubbeligen Haare. Wo war sein Mut, wenn er ihn brauchte? Gestern, wo er noch unsichtbar war, schien alles so einfach: Er würde hingehen, Draco aufklären, ihn bitten, ihm zuzuhören, ihm alles gestehen und dann hoffen, dass es ein gutes Ende nahm.

Der Plan klang einfach – alles was fehlte, war der Ruck, der ihn dazu brachte, es auch wirklich zu tun.

Harry hörte Stimmen näher kommen und nach einem Blick zur Seite sah er zwei Schülerinnen von Ravenclaw, die sich eifrig unterhielten. Er kannte sie nicht, daher kümmerte ihn ihr Gespräch auch nicht sonderlich und er drehte sich wieder um. Als er dann allerdings hörte, dass sich beide einig waren, dass Draco heute wieder ganz besonders zum „anbeißen“ aussah, erstarrte er.

Richtig.

Wenn er sich nicht kümmerte und verständlich machte, was er wollte, würde es jemand anderes tun! Und Harry mochte vielleicht ab und zu nicht ganz so clever wie Hermine sein, aber selbst er wusste, dass es Zeit zu handeln war, bevor es zu spät sein würde.

Entschlossen klopfte er mit der flachen Hand einmal auf den Fenstersims, ehe er sich umdrehte und rasch den Korridor entlang eilte - je eher er ankam umso besser.

Schnell zwei Treppen genommen, eilte der Gryffindor den nächsten Gang entlang. Und wäre Harry nicht so fixiert auf sein Ziel gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht den blonden Haarschopf übersehen, der sich am anderen Ende des Korridors, im letzten Moment, hinter eine der offenen Türen schob.

Harry passierte die Tür, als er am Arm gepackt und mit einem Ruck in das leere Klassenzimmer gezogen wurde.

„Was..? Hey!“, meinte er entrüstet und drehte sich zu seinem _Entführer_ um, der soeben die Tür mit einem Zauber verriegelte. Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Kein anderer als Draco selbst hatte ihn abgefangen und als der schlanke Slytherin sich zu ihm herum drehte, die Augen verengt und das helle grau mit einem stürmischen Glanz durchmischt, wusste Harry sofort, dass Draco von seinem Besuch erfahren hatte.

„Oh..“, meinte er leise und wich unwillkürlich zurück, während Draco langsam näher auf ihn zukam.

„Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig, _Potter_!“, meinte Draco, seine Stimme so kalt, dass ein Schauer über Harrys Rücken lief. Der dunkle Zauberstab richtete sich drohend auf ihn. „Und wage es ja nicht, mich anzulügen!“

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Dat wars schon wieder.
> 
> Nu ei ei, jetz wird’s heikel, Draco tobt vor Wut und Harry kann sich nun nicht mehr einfach so davon schleichen. Hand hoch, wer noch gespannt ist, wie es weitergeht...^^
> 
> Ursprünglich wollte ich Harrys Nachwirkungen auch noch ausführlicher schreiben, aber ich war selbst so gespannt auf das Schreiben der Treff-szene, dass ich es nicht erwarten konnte und alles ein wneig zusammen gefasst habe. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verziehen^^ Und wenn nicht dann.. ähm.. *schachtel greif* Jemand ein Bonbon?
> 
> Das ganze sehen wir (wenn ich es rechtzeitig schaffe) in zwei Wochen am 4.02.


	7. Konfrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[first published 04.02.14]]  
> Hallo!
> 
> Oh, die lieben Tiere... Wisst ihr, ich hab einen Kater, er heißt Tom und wird im August 6 Jahre alt.  
> Letztes Wochenende hat er irgend so ein Spielzeugteil gefressen, warum auch immer und hat angefangen sich zu übergeben. Am Sonntag saß er dann nur unter dem Sessel und hat nichts gefressen, also bin ich Montag zum Arzt, die haben ihn geröntgt und joa – Not-op.. *seufz*
> 
> Es ist alles gut gegangen, aber boah, mein Herz... 
> 
> Für diejenigen, die es interessiert, er ist wieder zuhause und es geht ihm besser. Die vergangene Woche haben wir damit zugebracht, sein Futter zu matschen und ihm Tabletten unter zu schieben. Aber er mag noch immer nicht wirklich fressen. Diesen Freitag geht’s zum Fäden ziehen und dann hoffe ich, wird alles bald wieder richtig gut.
> 
> Und genau deshalb kam ich auch nicht wirklich zum Schreiben. Ich sage es auch ganz offen und ehrlich, dass ich weder die zeit, noch die Lust hatte. Wer will schon schreiben, wenn man sich sorgt?
> 
> Aber nichtsdestotrotz bekommt ihr heute ein bisschen. Da ich nicht weiter geschrieben habe, ist es logischerweise nur ein Teil des eigentlichen Kapitels, aber besser als nichts, oder?
> 
> Ich wünsch euch trotz der Kürze viel Spaß!

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 7 - Konfrontation _

 

Harry schluckte, sein Hals fühlte sich so trocken an, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken. Draco wollte eine Erklärung und er wollte sie jetzt! 

Selbstverständlich wollte Harry sie ihm geben, zumal er ja sowieso vorhatte, es ihm zu sagen, aber für den Moment war er so überrascht, dass ihm keine Worte einfielen.

„Was ist, bist du verstummt?!“  
„Ich-“  
„Los, sag schon!“

Harry holte tief Luft.

„Ich... ich... ähm..“  
„Ich frage dich jetzt ein allerletztes Mal, Potter!“, meinte Draco scharf und Harry, der weiter zurück gewichen war, stieß an einem der Tische an, was ihn stoppte. „Was bei Merlin bezweckst du damit?“  
„Ich .. ähm..“

„Mehr fällt dir dazu nicht ein?!“ Draco schnaubte und wieder kam er ein Stück näher. „Warum hast du dich bei mir ein geschlichen? Hast du gehofft, irgendein Detail zu erfahren, über dass du dich fortan lustig machen kannst, ja? Um den Malfoy-Spross zu blamieren? Zu verspotten?“

Mit jedem Satz, den draco sagte, schien seine Stimme wütender zu werden un einen noch eisigeren Klang anzunehmen, doch bei seinen letzten Worten nun allerdings etwas empört, schnappte Harry nach Luft.

„Jetzt mach mal langsam, ich wollte nichts dergleichen tun!“  
„Ach nein?!“  
„Nein!“  
„Was denn sonst?“

„Ich war neugierig!“  
„Neugierig..“, wiederholte Draco in einem Ton, der Harry sofort sagte, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Dennoch nickte er und Draco kam, die Augen noch immer wütend verengt noch zwei Schritte näher.

„Neugierig worauf?“  
„Ahm...“  
„Antworte, Potter!“, unterbrach ihn der Slytherin noch bevor Harry ein richtiges Wort sagen konnte.

„Bei Merlin, lass mir wenigstens Zeit, ordentlich zu antworten, wenn du mich schon unterbrechen musst!“, meinte Harry, dem das Ganze nun doch etwas zu bunt wurde. Gut, es war vielleicht nicht richtig gewesen, was er getan hatte, aber deswegen musste Draco ihn noch lange nicht so anfauchen.

Anhand von Dracos Kieferbewegung, konnte Harry sehen, dass er die Zähne zusammen biss, aber für den Moment schwieg er tatsächlich, weshalb der Gryffindor tief durch atmete und sich seine Worte zurecht suchte.

„Okay hör zu...“, fing er an, die Hände beschwichtigend in die Höhe haltend. „Ich wollte in Erfahrung bringen, ob es nicht vielleicht den Hauch einer Chance gibt, heraus zu finden, ob wir beide uns nicht vielleicht doch in irgendeiner Art und Weise anfreunden könnten.“

Dracos Haltung blieb dieselbe und auch sein Blick änderte sich nicht, aber er ruckte kurz mit dem Kopf und Harry nahm das als Aufforderung, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich bin es leid, mich mit dir anzufeinden und du sagtest, ich würde dir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, also-“ Harry duckte sich instinktiv, als er den roten Lichtblitz sah, der auf ihn zuflog. Der Zauber prallte an der Wand ab und der Gryffindor sah erschrocken zu dem Blonden. Was war nun? Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt?

„Wieviel hast du gehört?!“ Dracos Stimme war ein einziges Zischen. „Ich schwöre dir, Potter, wenn du irgendetwas davon herum erzählst, verbringst du dein gesamtes siebtes Jahr im Krankenflügel!“

„Wieso sollte ich anderen erzählen, dass du auf mich stehst, wenn du es nicht selbst zugibst?“

Scheinbar hatte er erneut die falschen Worte gewählt, denn der nächste rote Zauber hinterließ einen schwarzen Fleck an der Stelle, an der Harry eben noch gestanden hatte. Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken, wie es wirken würde, zog der Gryffindor ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

Schon musste er dem nächsten Zauber ausweichen. „Verdammt, hör auf!“ Wieder folgte ein Lichtblitz und den nächsten blockte Harry schließlich mit dem Stab ab.

„Man Draco, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!“  
„Vergiss es!“

Ein Zauber nach dem anderen flog und schließlich reichte es auch Harry und er konterte. Vielleicht könnte er mit dem sturen Slytherin reden, wenn der sich nicht mehr wehren oder ihn angreifen konnte.

„ _Petrificus Totalus!_ “  
„ _Stupor!_ “  
„ _Tarantallegro!_ “  
„ _Rictusempra!_ “  
„ _Expelliarmus!_ “  
„ _Levicorp-_  
„ _Protego!_ Vergiss es Potter, diesen Spruch setzt du ganz sicher nicht gegen mich ein! _Incendio!_ “  
„Verdammt, willst du mich abfackeln? _Impedimenta_!“  
„ _Confringo!_ “

„Bist du von allen Geistern verlassen?“ Hustend tauchte Harry aus der Staubwolke auf, die der Zauber beim Versuch des Sprengens der Wand hinterlassen hatte, doch noch bevor er wieder etwas sehen konnte, traf ihn eine Faust und er kippte nach hinten um. Helle Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen sehend, konnte er den nächsten Schlag nur gerade so abwehren.

„Draco... hör mir zu!“  
„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich demütigst, Potter! Nicht du!“

Wie in einem Ringkampf, saß Draco auf Harry und versuchte ihn zu überwältigen, aber Harry wehrte sich und versuchte seine Handgelenke zu fassen und fest zu halten. Wohl das erste Mal seit Jahren konnte man sagen, rauften sie tatsächlich, ohne jegliche Magie zu benutzen. Harry, der von jeher etwas stärker war, als Draco, schaffte es die Oberhand zu gewinnen und drehte sich mit dem Slytherin, der nun unten lag und mit allen Kräften versuchte frei zu kommen.

„Lass mich los!“  
„Nein! Du hörst mir jetzt zu!“  
„Ich _will_ aber nicht!“, fauchte dieser und versuchte sich los zu machen, doch Harry hielt verbissen seine Arme fest.  
„Hör mir zu!“  
„Nein!“  
„Sturer Slytherin!“  
„Dummer Gryffindor!“

Harry biss vor Anstrengung die Zähne zusammen aber schließlich schaffte er es doch, Dracos Arme auf dem Boden zu fixieren und verlagerte sein Gewicht, um ihn unten zu halten.

„Ich schwöre dir, sobald ich-“

„Ruhe jetzt!“, befahl Harry in einem so strengen Ton, dass nicht nur Draco ihn überrascht ansah, sondern dass Harry auch selbst zusammen zuckte. Er schluckte kurz und jetzt, wo er tatsächlich des Slytherins Aufmerksamkeit hatte, war seine Stimme wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Draco bitte... Hör mir einfach zu.“

Auch wenn er dies nicht laut tat, konnte Harry sehen, dass der Blonde seufzte und schließlich richteten sich die grauen Augen auf die grünen.

Ein kleines, wenn auch kaum sichtbares Nicken zeigte ihm, dass er nun seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, auch wenn keiner der beiden seine Muskeln entspannte. Draco wollte nach wie vor freikommen, Harry hielt ihn aber weiterhin fest. Zumindest konnte er jetzt anfangen, sich zu erklären. Nur wie sollte er starten? Mit was genau anfangen? Würde es dem Anderen zu lange dauern, wenn er von ganz vorn begann? Würde es nicht lückenhaft wirken, wenn er irgendwo in der Mitte startete?

Noch während seinen Überlegungen hörte er ein leises räuspern unter sich und seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu dem Slytherin zurück, dessen silberne Augen noch immer auf ihm ruhten. Der misstrauische Ausdruck war größtenteils verschwunden, doch Harry konnte nicht deuten, wie es jetzt um des Slytherins Stimmung stand.

„Seit wann nennst du mich eigentlich bei meinem Vornamen?“, kam es nun von ihm. Zwar noch ein wenig atemlos, vom vorherigen Handgemenge, aber doch wesentlich ruhiger als zu Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Ahm.. um ehrlich zu sein, schon ein ganzes Stück.. nur halt.. nie dich persönlich..“

Ohne auf seine weiteren Worte einzugehen, kam die nächste Frage. „Wie lange?“

Doch Harry musste nicht erst lange überlegen, er wusste die Antwort. „Seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres..“

„Du hättest etwas sagen können..“  
„Hättest du denn zugehört?“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht.“  
„...“  
„Oder einen Brief schicken..“  
„Hättest du ihn gelesen?“  
„Wahrscheinlich auch nicht..“

Harry seufzte leise auf und lockerte seinen Griff um Dracos Handgelenke, in der Hoffnung, sie hätten die Raufereien nun hinter ich gelassen. Draco musste das logischerweise gespürt haben, aber er rührte sich nicht und so verharrte auch Harry in seiner Position. Harry spürte die Wärme in seinen Wangen aufsteigen, als er gewahr wurde, in welcher Position er sich gerade auf Draco befand, doch als er Ungeduld in den silbernen Iriden aufblitzen sah, verdrängte er das und schluckte.

Jetzt war Konzentration angesagt.

„Dass, was ich zuvor sagte, habe ich ernst gemeint - ich bin es tatsächlich leid gewesen, dass wir uns anfeinden.“ Harry atmete kurz tief durch. „Aber das tun wir ja jetzt schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Ich..“ Er machte wieder eine Pause und dachte daran, dass er dem Anderen ganz einfach sagen könnte, dass er ihn auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam.

Allerdings dachte es sich leichter, als dass es sich sagte.

„Du.. Ich.. Also, mir geht es auch so..“, brachte er doch ein wenig stockend hervor und wäre er in diesem Augenblick allein gewesen, hätte er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn geklatscht.

Dieses Gestotter war ja wohl noch peinlicher als Rons aufgeribbelter Umhangsaum zum Weihnachtsball in der Vierten!

Harry runzelte die Stirn und nahm den Blick von den grauen Augen des Slytherins, die ihn noch immer musterten. Sicher würde er gleich ein Lachen hören oder irgendeine Beschimpfung oder dergleichen. Oder mit dem nächsten Zauber auf dem Boden landen. Aber entgegen seiner Erwartung, geschah nichts von seinen Befürchtungen.

„ _Harry?_ “

Unwillkürlich fühlte Harry ein Ziehen in seinem Bauch und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bei allen heiligen Knieseln, es müsste verboten werden, dass Draco seinen Namen so aussprechen konnte.

Doch da der Blonde damit scheinbar seine Aufmerksamkeit wollte, zwang sich der Gryffindor dazu, seinen Blick wieder etwas anzuheben und begegnete Dracos Blick.

„Dir geht es auch so, in Bezug auf was?“, fragte dieser nun nach und wieder fühlte der Gryffindor Hitze in seinen Wangen.

„Ich meine, in Bezug auf.. nun ja.. auf dich..“  
„Auf mich?“  
„Ja.“

Eine kurze Pause währte, in der die beiden nichts anderes taten, als sich anzusehen und schließlich zog Draco leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er fragte nach, seine Worte langsam, seine Stimme eine Mischung zwischen Unglaube und Neugier.

„Soll das heißen, du willst mir weismachen, dass ich in deinen Gedanken verankert bin?“

Harry, der sich bewusst war, dass nun, wo sein Slytherin die Wahrheit kannte, es letztendlich auch egal war, wie viel er davon wusste, nickte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, gibt es eigentlich eher selten Momente, in denen ich nicht von dir abgelenkt werde.“

Scheinbar hatte der Slytherin in seinen Worten eine Botschaft erkannt - die Harry unwissentlich gesendet hatte - denn seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, dass Harry schon fast als unanständig bezeichnen wollte.

„Soso.“, war der erste Kommentar, den er erwiderte und Harry konnte wahrlich nicht sagen, was genau sein Slytherin gerade dachte. Doch dann räusperte sich der Blonde und nahm das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht, womit die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihre Unterhaltung zurück kehrte.

„Und deswegen hast du beschlossen, dich - wie auch immer - unsichtbar zu machen und einfach so in mein Zimmer zu spazieren, als wäre es Zonko's im Ausverkauf?“

Harry, der sich in den letzten Minuten mehr entspannt hatte, lächelte bei dem Vergleich kurz, schüttelte aber dann mit dem Kopf. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, reinen Tisch zu machen.

„Nein. Daran waren Fred und George Schuld.“  
„Die Zwillingsbrüder deines Wiesels?“  
„Bitte nenne ihn nicht so - aber ja, die Zwillinge.“  
„Hm. Das hätte ich mir denken können. Selbst wir in Slytherin haben ihre Produkte in Mengen.“

Neugierig blinzelte Harry. „Wirklich? Welche Sachen habt ihr denn?“

„Lenk nicht ab, Potter!“, kam es etwas barsch zurück, aber Harry war es möglich zu sehen, dass Draco dass nicht so meinte, wie es rüber kam und deshalb erwiderte er nichts darauf. Stattdessen erzählte er weiter.

„Am Samstagmorgen, als es draußen so gestürmt hat, sind wir in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen, weil der Gemeinschaftsraum einfach viel zu voll war.“

Ein Nicken seitens Draco folgte.

„Und da haben sie dann gemeint, sie hätten über die Ferien an etwas Neuem gearbeitet und hätten schon einige von diesen Bonbons fertig. Und weil ich ihnen damals eine Starthilfe für ihren Laden gegeben habe, sollte ich das Erste probieren.“

„Und das hast du freiwillig gemacht, obwohl du wusstest, dass dieses Bonbon von den Zwillingen kommt?“

Für einen Augenblick hielt Harry beim erzählen inne, als der Slytherin ihn unterbrach, denn er konnte den Unglauben nicht nur hören, sondern ihn auch in seinen Augen schimmern sehen.

„Sie haben uns vorher erklärt, was sie bewirken.“

Das Geräusch, welches Draco machte, war purer Zweifel, doch Harry ignorierte es und sprach weiter.

„Jedenfalls hat George mir die Schachtel hingehalten und ich hab mir eins genommen. Es war ganz blassblau und sah ein wenig aus, wie Eis und.. irgendwie hat es mich an dich erinnert und ja.. Allerdings habe ich nicht richtig aufgepasst, was sie erklärt haben-“  
„Wie typisch!“  
„und deswegen, hab ich eines genommen, was ich nicht hätte nehmen sollen und das machte mich dann unsichtbar..“

Nachdenklich ruhte Dracos Blick auf ihm. „Und daraufhin hast du dich sofort entschlossen, dir einen Weg durch das Schloss zu bahnen und mich aus zu spionieren.“

„Mehr oder weniger..“

Auch wenn es nicht laut geschah, merkte Harry anhand von Dracos Brustkorb, dass der Slytherin seufzte und ein unwohles Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

„Deine Lügen konnte ich schon immer auf mehrere Meter erkennen.“ Bevor Harry etwas darauf erwidern, geschweige denn denken konnte, fuhr Draco fort. „Aber dieses Mal scheinst du es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.“

Der Gryffindor nickte. Zu weiteren Worten fehlte ihm gerade der Mut.

Was würde Draco nun sagen? Was würde er tun?

Könnten sie denn so weitermachen wie bisher, wenn beide wussten, was der jeweils andere dachte?

Würden sie überhaupt beide so weitermachen _wollen_ , wie bisher?

 _Nein_ , entschied Harry lautlos. Er wollte nicht länger verleugnen, bei wem sein Herz schneller schlug, wenn er an ihn dachte. Schon viel zu lange hatte der Gryffindor seinen Freunden verheimlicht, wer der Junge war, der in seinen Gedanken blieb. Und in seinen Träumen.

Er wollte dieses leidige Versteckspiel nicht länger, wenn Draco wirklich wusste, wie er fühlte.

Die einzige Frage, die ihm nun noch blieb, war: Was jetzt?

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Das ist die richtige Frage – was jetzt?
> 
> Ob und wie ich zum schreiben komme, weiß ich noch nicht genau. Zuerst einmal will ich sehen, dass es meinem Liebling wieder gut geht, alles andere wirkt sich vermutlich auf das Schreiben aus und das will ich nicht unbedingt riskieren. 
> 
> Ihr auch nicht oder?
> 
> Sollte ich es schaffen, sehen wir uns am … nein, wohl nicht am 18., da dann Schulferien sind und ich mit meiner Kurzen ganz viel vorhabe..
> 
> Also bekommt ihr das nächste Kapitel erst im März, am 4.03. zum Faschingsdienstag. (*würg-kotz* Ich hasse fasching – liegt wohl an der Schulzeit damals, wo die Lehrer alle aufgesetzt fröhlich waren und wir immer verdonnert wurden uns das blöde Programm in der Turnhalle anzuschauen..)
> 
> Bis dahin, bleibt gesund und haltet die Ohren steif!
> 
> Eure Belly


	8. Ein Versuch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[first published 04.03.14]]  
> Hallo!
> 
> Willkommen zurück, meine lieben Leser.  
> Heute, so leid es mir auch tut, habe ich den letzten Teil meiner Geschichte mit gebracht. Es war so nicht geplant, um ehrlich zu sein und ich gebe auch zu, dass ich ursprünglich noch ein kleines Lemon-chen einschieben wollte. Aber es hat einfach irgendwie nicht gepasst..
> 
> Ich wollte nicht Draco und Harry plötzlich so übereinander herfallen lassen, nachdem sie sich zuvor noch so gestritten hatten, das empfand ich nicht nur als unlogisch, sondern auch noch als zu schnell. Ich meine, sie haben ja gerade erst erfahren, was Sache ist, da macht man das doch noch nich hm? Zumindest ich ließ die nicht machen, die beiden wollte bestimmt *lach*
> 
> Nachdem die Szene also zuende war, gab es für mich keinen Grund weiter zu schreiben. Da ich euch aber nicht so in der Luft hängen lassen wollte, habe ich euch noch einen kleinen Schluss hinzu geschrieben.
> 
> Es ist ein bisschen kurz alles in allem, aber dafür dass es eigentlich ein One-shot werden sollte, darf man mir dieses kurze Kap verzeihen nicht wahr?
> 
> // Geschichte wurde bereits einmal gepostet - deswegen der Dank// Ich danke euch allen, für da rege Interesse und das Schreiben der Reviews. Es hat mir wahnsinnig viel Freude gemacht und ich habe hiermit meine Fanfiktion tatsächlich beendet. (Premiere!)
> 
> Gehabt euch wohl,
> 
> eure Belly

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 8 – Ein Versuch? _

 

Und es schien, als wäre er nicht der einzige, dem diese Frage im Kopf umher geisterte.

„Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?“, führte der Slytherin Harrys Gedanken in ihre Unterhaltung ein und Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die grauen Iriden. Das erste Mal seit langem, waren sie nicht verächtlich und abfällig, als sie auf ihm lagen und Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie froh ihn diese Tatsache machte. Noch dazu, dass ausgerechnet Draco nun diese Frage gestellt hatte, zeigte doch, dass er ihre „Feindschaft“ auch nicht weiter führen wollte... oder?

„Nun ja..“, meinte Harry zögernd. „Jetzt, wo ich mir sicher bin, dass du nicht mehr auf mich losgehen würdest, könnte ich dich loslassen.“

„Das könntest du..“, stimmte auch Draco zu, dennoch veränderte keiner von beiden seine Position, auch wenn Draco mittlerweile dazu in der Lage war, da Harry seine Hände zwar noch um seine Handgelenke hatte, aber der Griff nicht stärker war, als ein normaler Handschlag.

„Du könntest mir auch beweisen, dass du es tatsächlich ernst meinst.“ Dracos graue Augen funkelten leicht und Harry schluckte.

„Das könnte ich...“, war es nun Harry, der mit diesen Worten leise zustimmte.

Ein Augenblick der Stille begann, in der beide nichts weiter taten, als sich anzusehen und gerade, als Harry etwas sagen wollte, richtete der Slytherin eines seiner Beine auf, woraufhin Harry ein Stück weiter vor rutschte. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick dabei zu Dracos Lippen und Harry schluckte wiederholt. Konnte er Dracos Worte wirklich als Aufforderung nehmen?

In dem Moment erklang ein doch recht ungeduldiges Geräusch seitens des Blonden. „Machst du jetzt einen auf schüchtern?“

„Hm? Nein, ich-“  
„Dann küss mich endlich, _Potter_!“

Als hätte dieser eine Satz den Gryffindor aufgeweckt, huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen, bevor er sich weiter nach vorn beugte und der etwas harschen Aufforderung Folge leistete.

Dracos Lippen waren sanft und weich und Harry konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Endlich!

So viele Wochen schon hatte er immer wieder denselben Jungen vor Augen, der sich langsam und unbemerkt in sein Herz geschlichen hatte und jetzt...

Eine Hand von Dracos Handgelenk nehmend, stützte sich Harry neben ihren Köpfen auf dem Unterarm auf, während es in seinem Bauch zog, als der Blonde begann, den Kuss zu erwidern. Seine andere Hand löste sich ebenfalls von Draco, jedoch nur, um mit den Fingerspitzen langsam an seinem Arm entlang zu fahren, weiter sachte über seine Schulter und schließlich – er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, fuhren seine Finger durch Dracos Haar.

Wie er es sich zuvor vorgestellt hatte, war es weich und seidig und Draco - der normalerweise jeden, der sich seinen Haaren auch nur im Entferntesten näherte, schon vom Prinzip her verfluchte - genoss das Gefühl des Gryffindors Berührung.

Harry, dessen Herz gerade so laut klopfte, dass er Angst hatte, Draco könnte es hören, öffnete seine Lippen ein Stück, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Aber locken brauchte er den Slytherin nicht, denn Draco, der die Geste selbstverständlich gespürt hatte, zog sofort mit, indem er seine Lippen nicht nur ein Stück öffnete, sondern auch seine Zungenspitze über Harrys Unterlippe gleiten ließ.

Nun wieder frei, bewegte er seine Arme und Harry spürte, wie Dracos filigrane Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln über den Stoff der Hose streichelten, immer weiter nach oben, bevor sie auf seinem Rücken und an seiner Seite zur Ruhe kamen.

Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als sich ihre Zungen berührten, zuerst noch relativ zögernd, dann aber schnell sicherer und das nächste, was Harry spürte, war ein Ruck und den Boden unter seinem Rücken – Draco hatte sich mit ihm gedreht.

Eine Hand noch immer in seinen Haaren, legte der Gryffindor den anderen Arm um Draco. Da sie sich nicht wirklich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis beide erst einmal Luft holen mussten. Die Stirn an die des anderen gelehnt, die Augen noch geschlossen, nahm Harry wahr, wie Dracos Finger sanft, aber bestimmt über sein Hemd nach oben glitten, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, seinen Atem zu normalisieren.

Ein sanftes Seufzen entwich dem Schwarzhaarigen, aber Draco ließ ihm nicht erst die Zeit, sich dessen zu schämen, denn er bewegte sich. Beide waren noch vollständig bekleidet - von den heruntergerutschten Umhängen einmal abgesehen - aber nichtsdestotrotz machte ihn diese Bewegung mehr an, als er sich vorstellen konnte. Und er bekam dadurch noch etwas anderes – nämlich Zweifel.

„Draco...“, murmelte Harry zwischen zwei Küssen und hielt ihn schließlich auf, indem er seine hand sanft gegen Draco drückte. Der Blonde reagierte und sah auf. „Was ist?“

„Sollten wir wirklich schon so weit gehen? Ich meine...“, Harry brach wie von selbst ab, als er das sanfte Lächeln auf den schönen Zügen seines Gegenübers sah.

„Jetzt zeichne keinen Kröter an die Wand, Harry, ich hatte nicht vor, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen..“ Draco lehnte sich wieder nach vorn und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Harrys Kieferlinie. „Allerdings kann ich nicht abstreiten, dass ich es sehr mag, dir so nahe zu sein..“

Harry spürte, dass seine Wangen etwas wärmer wurden, aber er gab zu, dass es ihm nicht anders ging und das helle, silberne Leuchten in Dracos Augen war es definitiv wert.

 

Eine ganze Weile verging, in der sie eigentlich nichts anderes taten, als einige Küsse auszutauschen, mal mehr und mal weniger leidenschaftlich, bis Harry schließlich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach. „Wie geht es jetzt eigentlich weiter?“ Draco musterte ihn kurz und legte dann seinen Kopf leicht schief. Inzwischen hatten sich beide aufgesetzt und auch ihre Zauberstäbe wieder verstaut, bevor sie sich zueinander gesetzt hatten. Allerdings war das Zimmer nach wie vor ein einziges Chaos. Weder Harry, noch Draco störten sich an der Unordnung. „Du meinst mit uns?“

Ein Nicken seitens des Gryffindors folgte und als sich Draco wieder näher zu ihm vorbeugte, erschien ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Habe ich dir das nicht eben die letzte halbe Stunde gezeigt?“, fragte er leise und zuerst biss sich Harry leicht auf die Lippen, aber schließlich lächelte er doch.

„Du willst es versuchen?“  
„Das will ich...“

Harry lehnte den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter auf, der mit seinen Fingern durch das strubbelige schwarze Haar fuhr. Ihm war klar, dass sie beide viel zeit zusammen verbringen mussten, um den anderen kennen zu lernen. Nein, er musste nicht – er wollte.

Schon zuvor hatte sich Harry des Öfteren gefragt, wer eigentlich hinter der kühlen, arroganten Fassade seines Prinzen steckte, aber jetzt war es endlich möglich, ihn kennen zu lernen. Und wohl oder übel galt dasselbe auch für ihn.

Wenngleich Harry auch keine direkten Probleme damit hatte, von seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys zu erzählen, so gab es doch noch immer Dinge, die selbst Hermine und Ron nie erfahren hatten. Aber als Draco seine Finger mit den seinen verschränkte, war Harry klar, dass sie sich Zeit lassen konnten. Alles würde sich irgendwann von selbst ergeben, er würde nichts herausfordern. Draco würde erzählen, wenn er bereit war und für Harry galt dasselbe.

„Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, Harry...“, erklang nach einer Weile Dracos sanfte Stimme.

„Welchen?“

„Lass mich dabei sein, wenn du es Weasley erzählst!“

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_Eine Woche später_

 

Harry sah, wie sich Dracos Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, eben jenes Lächeln, dass nur ihm vorbehalten war. Auf die stumme Einladung Dracos ging er selbstverständlich ein und lehnte sich an ihn.

Noch immer konnte er es nicht fassen.

Er und Draco.

Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter.

Ein Paar.

Der Gryffindor lehnte den Kopf an Dracos warmen Körper und lächelte ein wenig vor sich hin, während er spürte, wie Draco mit seinen Fingern sanft an seinem Oberarm entlang fuhr. Es war keine Berührung, die erklärt werden musste. Sie waren zusammen, entspannt und ja – glücklich.

Selbstverständlich würden sie noch viele Dinge lernen müssen, sich erst noch näher kennenlernen und nur die Zeit würde zeigen, ob das, was sie glaubten zu fühlen, wahr wäre. Aber Harry war mehr als bereit dazu, diese Zeit zu investieren.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde erst wieder auf seine Freunde gelenkt, als er Rons Stimme vernahm.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, Malfoy? Harry sieht aus, als wäre er auf Droge.“

„Verschone mich mit deinem Geplapper, Weasley.“, gab Draco schnaubend zurück. „Das Einzige, was ich sehe ist, dass er glücklich ist.“

Harry schmunzelte und sah auf, begegnete den grauen Augen, die in diesem Moment auf ihm lagen und er biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Er liebte dieses schimmernde Silber.

„Tu das nicht..“, flüsterte sein Slytherin leise und Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Was denn?“, fragte er unschuldig, spürte aber im nächsten Moment schon die sanfte Berührung eines Fingers an seinen Lippen.

„Na na!“, erklang es neben ihnen beiden und sie hielten inne, auch wenn Harry innerlich aufstöhnte. Draco hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen musste, einen Jungen zum Freund zu haben und das jetzt wäre ein großer Fortschritt gewesen, da sie ja nicht allein waren. Außerdem liebte er Dracos Küsse – aber nein.

Etwas genervt über die Störung, drehte Harry den Kopf und sah das grinsende Gesicht eines knienden Zwillings vor ihm. Erst einen Augenblick später erkannte er Fred.

„Es gibt jetzt wichtigeres, als euer Geturtel. Unsere Blüten sind alle bis auf eine Farbe fertig!“

Von allen seiten kamen Glückwünsche und Geoge und Fred verbeugten sich mehrere Mal mit majestätischen Gesten, ehe Fred eine Schachtel öffnete.

„Noch haben wir sie nicht eingetütet, aber zur Feier des Tages, dürft ihr euch...-“

Den Rest bekam Harry nicht wirklich mit, da Draco neben ihm leise seufzte und Harry etwas näher an sich drückte. Vielleicht war es der Ton oder die Stimmlage Dracos, die Harrys Abwesenheit gefangen nahm, vielleicht auch das spüren des eigenen Herzschlags, der in seinen Ohren unnatürlich laut erklang, oder die Wärme, die von Draco ausging.

Aber was es auch war, es verhinderte, dass er mitbekam, dass er angesprochen wurde, bis ihm eine Schachtel entgegen gehalten wurde.

„Hm?“

„Nimm dir eine, Harry.“, lächelte Fred und Harry besah sich die zarten Blüten. Eine neben der anderen glitzerten sie in den schönsten Farben. Viele waren komplett einfarbig, andere hatten eine farbige Mitte, aber ausnahmslos alle schimmerten in dem Licht und Harry griff zu.

Eine dieser schönen Blüten war verantwortlich gewesen, dass er nun hier neben Draco sitzen und seine Nähe genießen konnte. Egal, welche Wirkung eintrat, für ihn waren sie jetzt schon herrlich.

Er nahm eine der schönen Blüten und schob sie sich, noch immer lächelnd, in den Mund. Jetzt konnte nichts mehr schief gehen.

„Harry, Nicht die roten!“

Das letzte, was Harry in seiner normalen Raum- und Farbwahrnehmung sehen konnte, waren die geschockten Gesichter der Zwillinge.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Auch hier am Ende noch einmal herzlichen Dank :)
> 
> Behaltet die Illusionsblüten in euren Köpfen, ich habe noch jede Menge Ideen... nur ob die auch hier her finden, ist die andere Frage...^^


End file.
